The Hidden Feelings
by BellaBlack0105
Summary: "Urmmmm...I, I l-love y-you!" "W-WHAT!" "I L-Love Y-You B-B-Bella..Will y-you be my gir-girl-fr-friend." "Harry...stop stammering..tell me properly. I can't understand what you are trying to say!" " I SAID I LOVE YOU BELLA!" Bella looks at him...Shocked!
1. INTRO

_**INTRO~**_

Hi, I'm Bella Black.  
>I don't know my parents...but i have a sister. Her name is Isabella.<br>I'm currently in the College.

There are two more people who are close to me- Jessica Storm and Kristen Richards. Jessica (Jess), Kristen (Kris), Isabella (Izzy) and me...we are always together. We four share an apartment. It's a cute apartment!  
>I get along with Jess more than Izzy, unfortunately. She feels bad about that, but I do try to comfort her then!<br>We all are of the same age (16).

Jess and I are the kind and the intelligent ones (we focus more on studies and career) out of the four. Kris and Izzy are the flirt types...but then Kris later somehow catches up with studies. Izzy needs to be pushed a LOT!  
>I can actually top in Maths...in my class. And Jess can top in English.<p>

It happens very rarely, but Izzy and Kris drag me and Jess to Discos successfully.  
>I'm a kind of love singing and dancing...so i can get convinced fast...but Jess...She's a headache. ;)<p>

I don't know much about my past..Nor does Izzy.

Well..except for Izzy, we all love Harry Potter. If anyone asks Jess about Harry Potter...She will never stop until she is satisfied about the topic (which happens very rarely).  
>I've spent most of my time with my three weird BFFs..I'm very happy currently in my life.<p>

I haven't really thought about my future life...or rather, I never feel good when I think about it. It makes me feel scared. I always think about the future in a negative way...and the worst part is - I don't know why.

BUT...I have a secret to share!  
>I am a two sided person!<br>In front of the girls...I behave in a particular way...  
>But I actually am a very different minded person!<p>

I actually have a secret crush...And the funniest part is that...I don't know the guy's name! :p  
>He's very handsome and tall...charming...cute...sexy...hot...in all a Prince Charming! Well...he doesn't know that I like him! He too doesn't know my name. :p Normally I always see him study or listen to music! Well he is always alone...he looks like he is in to himself!<p>

Anyways...now let's begin with my weird story! Well my story is weird cause I am weird! :p ( A BIT )


	2. Chapter 1

I woke up in the morning with the sunlight shining on my face. I was smiling hard! I actually had a cute dream yesterday night. In my dream there was a guy, hugging me tight, kissing me passionately, taking care of me and I could feel the warmth of the person besides me. I couldn't see his face though. I was just lying on the bed thinking about how that guy would look.

My thoughts were interrupted by the loud noise of the alarm clock. Izzy, who shared the room with me, woke up and put her face under her pillow. She yelled at me, "Belle, just put that irritating alarm clock off. I wanna sleep for some more time!" I smiled at her and put off the alarm clock.

Then I suddenly started shaking Izzy Hard, "Izzy get up. We have to submit our project today. And we haven't even completed it yet. Plus I don't think that we should be late for the college. Or else we will have a tough time!" Izzy just got up immediately and sprinted towards the bathroom to get ready. I then ran to Jess' room to see if she was up. But no…she was sleeping. I went up to her and shook her and told her the same thing. She got up, thanked me to remind her and ran towards the bathroom. Now Kris was left. I went into her room to see her lying on the bed thinking something. I interrupted her thought and made her jump. She sighed after looking at me and then greeted me morning with a huge smile on her face. I reminded her about the project. Her smile faded instantly and she just ran towards her bathroom.

I decided to make breakfast till the girls got ready. I quickly ate my part and went to my room. I saw Izzy come out of the bathroom. I told her that the breakfast is on the table, ready. Then I went to take a bath. I finished it in five minutes (I think that was the fastest I could do!). I took all my stuff and left the room to see the other girls already ready to leave. We all left the apartment. It took us around 20 mins to reach the college.

After we reached, we all ran towards our science class (We had a science project to submit). Luckily we were on time! We all went inside and took our seats. All the other classmates had done their projects really very well. I looked up at Jess. I could see her face and tell that she is damn nervous! I wish last night we wouldn't have listened to Izzy!

*Yesterday Evening*

"We should now continue with our project", said Jess. "Yeah", I nodded in agreement. Kris shook her head too and got up to get the project out. "Wait Kris", Izzy Shouted. We all shot our head at her, looking confused. "First let's watch a movie guys …please!" She made a cute little innocent face.

"Awww….you're so cute Izzy! No wonder why BOYS fall for you so easily", I said with a smile on my face. She ignored what I said and walked towards the CD rack.

Jess said, "I don't think we should watch a movie. We should FIRST finish with the project. Or else we won't get marks!" Izzy pleaded her. After ten minutes or so, Jess gave up and sat on the couch to watch a movie. Kris is anytime ready to watch a movie. And I was pretty bored so I also agreed to watch it.

After the movie got over, we were feeling very sleepy and so we went to our rooms. I put on some comfortable clothes on and went off to sleep.

We all had forgotten about our project!

*Present*

It was our turn now!

We all got up and slowly went up to the front of the class. We explained how much ever we had prepared. After we finished the teacher looked like she was going to kill us. She shouted at us. We all had our head facing the ground. The bell rang and the teacher left the class. Jess left the class too. I followed her.

She was crying. I tried to calm her down. Then I saw Izzy and Kris coming towards us. I just ran towards Izzy in anger. She wanted to run but she knew that escaped now, she would anyway meet us later. I just started to scream at her. "Bella I'm sorry! Please forgive me. I won't do it again. PLEASE!"

Before I could tell anything a voice came from behind me saying, "Urmm. It's Okay. Things like this happen. It has happened with me many times earlier. I know how it feels. Well I would just give an advice to you all! Do it again and submit it." I turned around to see who it was. It was the guy had a crush on!

I could feel myself start to blush, but then somehow managed to stop doing that. My eyes were just fixed onto him. He was so cute! He had grey eyes which were sparkling.

Jess spoke, "Thanks a lot. It means a lot to us."

"Yeah! By the way, my name's Tom Harper" He waved to us.

"Hi, I'm Kris. This is Bella, this is her sister Isabella and she is Jessica." she introduced pointing at each one of us.

"Well, I help you with the project, only if you want me to!" "Yes, no problem, thanks!"I said

Jess shot her head towards me giving me a weird look. But now nothing would change. "Okay then, when and where shall we meet," he asked. Kris answered him, "At our place, today. At 6pm?" "Yeah, that's fine!"

We smiled at each other. There were actually fireworks bursting in my head. He was going to spend time with us. AND I FINALLY KNOW HIS NAME!


	3. Chapter 2

Jess was giving a big lecture to Izzy. But she deserved it anyway! But I wasn't paying much attention to her. I was actually thinking about Tom. The rest of the day went well. After we reached home after college, we saw that our apartment was in a mess. Well we had an hour more till Tom comes. We started to clean up the mess. After we finished we got freshened up and ate something. Kris kept the project ready so that after he comes, we start immediately and don't waste much time.

The doorbell rang. Kris answered the door. After seeing Tom she opened the door wider for Tom to come in. We all started working on the project after saying 'Hi' and 'Hello'. After some time Jess just pulled we away from the others and to me to another room.

"Is everything alright Belle?!"

"Yes, why are you asking that?"

"Well you aren't paying much attention on the project. You are just thinking about something else. Is something or someone bothering you?!"

"No Jess, I'm fine."

"Well then please show that you are fine."

"Okay, sorry."

"Yeah, now let's go back."

I was actually thinking about Tom. Whenever I see him, I go mad. Well it's not his mistake. He is so good-looking that he makes me get into some other world. But anyway. Now that Jess is noticing me, I need to focus on the project.

We worked for hours. We didn't realize that is was already 10:30pm. We hadn't even eaten anything since six. "Well, now I think we should have something. We haven't had anything for long."

Jess said, "But we are about to finish anyways."

"Well then you all continue and finish it. After finishing the project, come fast for the dinner. I'm going to prepare the dinner."

"Okay, we'll be there in 10 mins." Tom said.

I nodded and went into the kitchen. OMG, did he just answer me! It was unbelievable. Well, at least for me it was!

I then started to put the food on the table and sat there. "The dinner's ready, Come fast!"

"Coming!"

While we were eating, we talked a lot. We asked him about his family. He also asked us about our family and how we all met! Well we told him everything.

After we finished our food, we all sat together and watched TV. But after sometime he got up and said, "I think I should leave. It's too late." "Yeah" "I'll meet you all tomorrow in college then!"

"Yep, and by the way, thanks a lot Tom! If you wouldn't have helped, we wouldn't be able to finish it today also" "It's fine"

After he left, we all just ran to our rooms. I just jumped on the bed without changing. I was just thinking about him while going off to sleep!

I was thinking weather he liked me or not! I know he had just met us but just….It's always better to think about anything early!

No..I think I shouldn't think much about him now. What if he likes someone else?! If he really likes someone and happen to be in love with him, then it will break my heart. And I don't even know him much…

I better sleep now!


	4. Chapter 3

The next day we all got up on time, luckily! We got ready, had our breakfast and left for the college. After we reached, we walked up to our lockers. We put our bags in them and took the books we needed for our first class. We had the science class first! We went to our class and took our places. After the class started, we went to the teacher and apologized to the teacher. Kris handed her the project. Well she looked happy that we had tried to do the project again. Hope that at least now she gives us good marks. She forgave us!

Now we were feeling much better! Relieved!

After the science class, we had our math class. It was fun. After two more classes that we attended we had our lunch. We took our food and found a table empty. We occupied it.

"Hey guys."

I got scared and jumped up. I turned to see Tom standing behind me with his plate. I sighed in relief but then I had got lost in my thoughts again. He is so cute. My luck is good now days because I have started to see him often.

"Mind if I sit with you? There's no place empty anywhere else!"

"No problem, come!"

He sat beside me. OMG, I felt the heat rush down my cheeks. Jess looked at me and asked what was wrong with me. I said nothing was wrong with me. She didn't look convinced though, so she mouthed to me that she would talk about it later!

Kris began speaking, "Tom, you don't know how much you have helped us. We thank you a lot. If you wouldn't have been there then-"

"Yeah! I know. There is no need to get emotional; I hate it when people get emotional. But anyways, welcome!" He gave a cute little smile. Awww…he had such an adorable smile!

"We all owe you Tom," Jess practically screamed in my ears. My ears are gone now! I gave her a *now u are dead* look!

"No, it's fine. After all what are friends made for!? There is no need of u all saying 'WE OWE YOU'."

"No, we owe you."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, we owe you Tom." She had a stern look on her face!

Jess was now literally getting on top of my head while she was arguing with him. I was getting annoyed with the way she was behaving and reacting. Well Tom noticed me becoming angry. I was trying to get away from Jess but she was shifting more. I was almost on top of Tom now.

"Okay, fine. You win! You owe me! Are you happy now?"

"Yeah, I'm happy now."

"Now I know why all boys give up in front of girls. Girls become so uncontrollable."

"Yes, you're right! Well especially Jessica is one of those girls whom you have to give up fighting with. And I know exactly how she is. I always have to give up too." I said.

He gave a smile to me. I returned it. Well, then I started blushing! My God, when am I going to stop getting my cheeks red in front of him?!

"But boys don't always give up. I have many times given up in front of my boyfriend though!" Izzy admitted.

"Ohh. Great! Okay! So, Urmm…. Would you all like to become my friends? Well you would be the first ones then!" He chuckled.

"Yes!" We all shouted together.

He smiled at all of us! Well, surprisingly, I didn't blush this time. But we all smiled back at him!

We all started eating our lunch!

Well, he is a really good person. He looks good, he's intelligent. But then I don't know much about him so maybe I guess I shouldn't think about him being with me for the rest of my life. Yeah, I know I had gone too far on this topic now. Maybe I should first focus on studies, and then I'll think of him! :P

I went back to my food and started eating. We all were eating silently. But, well, someone had to break the silence. I looked up to see who was talking. It was Tom!

"Urmm. Are you all not talking because I'm here! I don't mind actually, if you all want then I can go and find a place somewhere else-"

"No, sit. It's fine! It's just that today we don't have a good and new topic to talk about!" Kris said.

He looked up at Kris and gave her smile!

"Well, I see you all chatting all the time. You all chat a lot. So I just thought you weren't talking because I was here!"

"No, no! It's nothing like that!"

"Yeah! Okay!"

Did he see us every day!? Like was he spying on us or was he looking at us for one of us? I mean, did he like someone from the four of us!? What if it was me!?

My thoughts were interrupted by the bell ringing. Jess got up, "We better leave for our classes now!"

"Yeah." I said getting up too.

Jess and I said our byes and left. They were yet sitting at the table. Maybe they will come in some time.

We walked up to our lockers and took out our books. We left for the class!

The class started. I was getting bored! I had eaten so much that I wanted to sleep now! :P

After the bell rang indicating that the lecture had ended, I immediately got up and ran towards my locker. I opened it took all my stuff and put in to my bag. I walked to the entrance of the college and waited till the rest of the girls came there. I was becoming very impatient! I just wanted to sleep!

After the girls came I just told them to hurry up to the house cause I was sleepy.

They gave me an awkward look but started walking.

After reaching the apartment, I straight ran to my room and went off to sleep.

I woke up to the noise of a hairdryer. I opened my eyes to see Izzy drying her hair.

I yelled at her, "Izzy, I'm trying to sleep here. Stop that thing right away!"

She didn't stop. Maybe I wasn't loud enough for her to hear or she mustn't have heard me because of the hairdryer's noise.

Well now I couldn't go to sleep again anyway. I had slept enough.

I got up and went into the bathroom to wash my face. After I got freshened up, I went out of the bathroom and saw Izzy dressed and ready to leave. I was confused.

"Are you going somewhere Isabella?"

"Yeah, remember I told you about me and Josh having a date today?!"

"Oh, yeah. Right! Look Izzy, don't-"

"Yeah I know sis. I won't do anything wrong. Maybe just a kiss! But nothing else. You told me this every time I go on a date. And it's not my first date anyways, so I know how to go on with it!"

"Hmmm…but Izzy please, try avoiding the kiss. You never know how far it can lead you!" I winked at her. She gave me smile and came towards me to give me a hug. I hugged her back!

"You're the best sister every Pinkfoot! I love you a lot!"

"Yeah, I love you too! But please stop calling me 'Pinkfoot'. It really sounds odd."

"PINKFOOT" I turned around to see Kris and Jess shouting. They ran towards us and squeezed me and Izzy into a tight hug!

"Stop it guys, you'll spoil my makeup and hair!" We pulled away and started laughing on what Isabella said!

"Stop laughing at me like that! Anyways, I'm getting late for me date. Josh wouldn't like it if I came late! I better leave!"

She waved us goodbye and left the house.

"Well now you better get ready Pinkfoot, we're going out for dinner!" Kris stated.

"What! Why?"

"I'm too tired to make food now! C'mon Pinkfoot! PLEASE!"

"Okay..I'll be out in some time. Now leave and let me get ready!"

"Yeah, but please do it fast. I'm hungry."

"Ok"

I closed the door behind them.

I put on some normal top and skinny jeans on. I tied my hair in a ponytail, put on my favorite ring. I picked my phone up and opened the door and left the room. Kris was already ready. Jess was walking out of her room.

"Let's go."

We opened the door and left. Locked the door and went out! We went to a nearby restaurant.

I ordered my regular food, Pasta and Pizza. I always prefer Italian if I go to a restaurant! It's my all-time favorite.

We finished eating in an hour's time. Jess paid the bill. We left the restaurant and started walking towards our apartment.

There was nice, cool breeze blowing! It felt so good.

"Such good air," stated Jess.

"Yeah, I feel like spending the whole night down. But my legs hurt. I'm going in the house as soon as we get there. I won't stay outside more." Kris said.

"Fine Kris. But Jess, are you staying with me or going with Kristen!?"

"Urmm…I need to study a little. And after some time I anyways won't be able to bare this cold wind!"

"Great! So now I am left alone to walk around. But it's okay. I'll go to the park and walk a little!"

"Ok"

*skip the walk*

"I'm going now. I will come in some time."

"Okay, but take care. If anything happens then call immediately!"

"Yes Jess, I will. Don't worry about me!"

"Good"

"Now go.."

After they went, I went to the park near the building. The park is safe. Even at night people roam around in the park.


	5. Chapter 4

I reached the park.

I started walking with earphones in my ears and listening to music. I was listening to Demi Lovato-Made In The USA.

After some time I sat on the park bench. I unlocked my phone and started going through my twitter. Not many tweet anyway!

Then suddenly someone tapped on my shoulder. I got scared and jumped.

"Well, calm down lady, it's just me."

I turned to look at who that person was. It was Tom. I sighed in relief.

"Oh, hi. I thought that-"

"Ya, I know. You thought it was some bad guy willing to flirt with you."

"Ya…", I trailed off. He sat down beside me.

"Well, you girls should really be alert when you all are out at night."

Wait. How did he know that we girls were out? Or is he just randomizing the statement?

"Yeah, we should. I was just out in the park because cool wind is blowing and it felt good. How are you here? Do you live close by?"

"Yeah, just two blocks away. I stay with my cousin, Zayn. I was getting bored at home so I thought I should take a stroll in the park."

"Oh…good!"

"Shall we walk?"

"Umm...ya, sure!"

We got up and started walking.

"So, what did you do today?"

"Me…umm…I first went home and slept. I was damn tired and the last lecture was a bit boring too."

"Yeah, last lectures are always boring!"

"Hehehe….yeah they are boring."

"Then what did you do?"

"Nothing much, Jess, Kris and I went for dinner in a restaurant. Jess said she was getting bored to cook."

"Isabella didn't go with all!?"

"Oh…no, she didn't come along. She had a date with Josh today so…"

"Okay, cool!"

"What did you do?"

"Well, my day was nothing great. After the college, I went back home. My cousins' friends had come over. He introduced me to them. We all ate and they started talking about their girlfriends! I thought it wasn't a topic for me to talk so I came down, then I met you!"

"Oh. Made more friends! I see."

"Yeah! Kristen and Jessica are not here with you?"

"No. Kris said her legs were aching and Jess had some studies to do!"

"Ohh, she studies a lot!"

"Yeah, but I also study so much. I am down just today because the wind seemed awesome!"

"Ok, cool!"

"Hmmm…"

We didn't know what more to talk. We were just walking silently. Then suddenly my phone started ringing. It was Jessica. I picked it up.

She was asking me to get back home, but I didn't want to. Guess why….Because Tom was walking with me. Then I told her that Tom was with me and not to worry much. She approved for me staying for some more time just because Tom was there and I was not alone. She really behaves like my mom. But its fine anyways; there couldn't be anyone better than her as a friend. She cares for me, and so do I.

"Are you going?!" Tom asked me.

"Umm..no. I'm staying for some more time. She said that it wouldn't be safe for me to stay so late at night alone. But then I told her that you were with me; she said fine."

"Okay. She really is a very good and caring girl! Her boyfriend must be a lucky guy."

"Boyfriend?! Are you crazy? Jess doesn't have one. She doesn't even want one. Don't ever talk to her about her having a boyfriend until she says anything from her side. She'll give a really big lecture!"

"Oh, I just thought that she must have had one because she is really good. Maybe almost perfect for what a boy wants."

"Yeah! I think the same think. She should have one." I chuckled when I said that. He laughed too.

My legs started to pain like hell.

"I think I should go now. My legs are aching."

"Okay. I'm coming with you to see if you reach home safely."

"No, it's fine. I'll go. I'll be fine. It'll be double a walk for you."

"No, I'll come along. And anyways I wanted to be around for more time. And walking alone is really very boring!"

"Fine." I gave up.

We started walking towards my apartment.

"Urmm. Bella….I wanted to say something to you."

"Yeah!" I gave him a nod so that he continues.

What did he want to say?

"It's about Kristen. And it would be really good if you kept it between you and me."

Kristen?! Did she do something wrong?

"Yeah, ok. But did she do something wrong?"

"No, she wouldn't do anything bad. It's just that…" He trailed off. "….Urmm…I actually…I LOVE HER."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, from the first time I saw her, I fell in love with her. And then after I first met you all a couple of days before, I fell more deeply in love with her. The way she talks, her behavior, her attitude, in short – I like her everything."

I didn't know what more to say. The one I love loves my friend. Why did it happen only to me? Well…now I think I should really stop thinking about Tom. At least for my friend; I couldn't betray or cheat on her. Then something suddenly struck my mind!

"Is that my you look at our table in the lunch time in the college. Is that why you asked why we weren't talking on the table today. You kept a watch on her every day, didn't you?!"

"Umm…Yes!" He said rubbing the back of his neck.

I grinned at him.

"Does she like me?"

"Huh?"

"Do you know if she likes me or not?!"

"Are you crazy? We don't talk much about you. And she just met you two days before. She wouldn't fall for anyone who she knows only for two days. And I never talk to anyone about how they feel for other people."

"I just thought maybe if she said anything about me, you could tell me."

"But Tom, there is a small problem."

"What is it?"

"I don't know if she likes someone else."

He looked really sad after he heard that. His heart sank.

"It can be that she doesn't like anyone. Don't get sad. If you love someone then you will get her. Someone somewhere is made for you. What if she is the one made for you?"

"I think you are right!"

"Well, now I think I should go. We've reached!"

"Ok bye. See you in college tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye. Good night."

"Good night."

I smiled at him and he returned it. I turn around and went up to my apartment. I got out my pair of keys and opened the door. The lights were off. Maybe both of them went to sleep. I switched it on. Kris' room door was slightly open. I saw her sleeping half off the bed and half on the bd. I went in and pushed her slowly on the bed properly. She is a heavy sleeper. Then Tom came in my mind. I smiled at her, even though she couldn't see me. I hope they get together. They would look cute together.

Someone was standing at the room door. It was Isabella.

"Hey, you're back!"

"Yeah."

"How was it then, your date?" I asked her walking out of the room.

"It was awesome. We went to a party. We danced and ate food. Nothing much interesting!"

"I don't believe you. Isabella Black would end a date unless she kissed her date." I laughed. She chuckled.

"Sis, you really are great. You obviously know that I wouldn't end it up without a kiss. It was a passionate kiss. We didn't go any further. We were about to continue ahead but then you popped into my head. So I stop there."

"Oh…wow. Good girl. That why love you!" I hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Don't kiss me Pinkfoot!"

I just chuckled.

"We better sleep fast. We have to get up in the morning!"

"Yeah!"

I took my night clothes and went into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and changed into clean clothes.

I went out and saw Isabella already sleeping. I smiled at her and went to the bed. I slowly went into the covers and pulled it up till my chin. Within seconds, I was asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Tom's POV

"Well, now I think I should go. We've reached!"

"Ok bye. See you in college tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye. Good night."

"Good night."

She gave me a smile. I smiled back. I saw her go inside. I turned and started walking back home.

Did I do the right thing by telling it to Bella? I hope she helps me get Kristen. I really love her. But what if Bella just tells it to her? Will she really keep this talk between us both? I think she will, maybe. Does Kris like me? What does she feel about me? What if she doesn't like me? Does she have a boyfriend?

There were really too many popping up in my head. It was half pissing me and half making me worry more. I shrugged all those questions out of my mind. I'll think about it later, maybe.

*Skip the walk home*

I rang the bell of the house. In some time the door opened relieving Safaa in front of me.

"Hey!"

"Hey, where'd you been? We all were looking for you. You left your phone in house too. We were worried! You should have told and gone."

"I'm really sorry Safaa! I was getting bored. So I thought I should go for a walk. Is this little princess angry with me?" I asked pouting and ruffling her hair.

"I'm not angry, but mom is, a bit!"

"Oh…I better get ready for a big lecture then!" She chuckled, I giggled.

I walked inside the house.

Zayn, Doniya and Auntie Tricia were all sitting on the table. All were tensed up. The room was silent.

Safaa shouted, "Tom's home mum!"

"TOM, WHERE WERE YOU? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ANYONE AND GO!?"

"I'm sorry Aunt Tricia. I just went to the park to walk for some time. I forgot my phone in my room. Zayn and his friends were talking something, which way too far from my interest. I was getting bored so I went."

"You could have told any one of us dear."

"Yea, but it didn't come in my mind. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. But next time please inform someone and go. And this applies to all the kids in the house."

"Fine mom," Doniya, Safaa and Zayn said in unison.

The bell rang.

"It must be Waliyha and Dad. I'll go get them!" Doniya said, getting up from the table.

"Well, ok. Now I'm going to sleep. Good Night everybody."

"Good Night!" We all said.

He got up started walking towards the stairs. He stopped and turned. "Tom, -"

I looked up at him.

"Are you coming now?"

"Urmm…okay!"

I got up and walked to the stairs. I ruffled Safaa's hair while going. She gave me a death glare. I shot my hands up in surrender and mouthed 'sorry' to her. She continued what she was doing. Zayn was waiting for me. Then we both walked together to the room.

I stay with my cousins because I had got a scholarship for this College and I couldn't let it go. I was lucky to have Zayn living in this city, so I came here and started to live with them. It was really fun living with them. Safaa is the cutest person. I love playing with her hair. But she doesn't like it! Doniya is a really good person. Waliyha is just too good. I like to spend time with her. She shares her secrets with only Doniya and me. And Zayn is just….the best cousin I could ever have. He is awesome. He sings really well. His friends are also amazing. Aunt Tricia and Uncle Yaser are just like my mom and dad. My mum, dad and younger brother live in Sydney. It's really far away from her though! I miss them sometimes but the people here make it all better again.

"So, what was so boring in what we all were talking that made you go out of the house?" Zayn asked me.

"I don't like to hear about your girlfriends!"

"Why, are you jealous?" He was smirking at me! I nodded my head.

"No. Why would I be jealous?"

"I just thought you would be because you don't have one."

"No. I'm not jealous. You be happy with your girl and I'll be happy seeing Kris every day!"

OH SHIT! Why did I say that!? SHIT SHIT SHIT!

"Kris, eh? Where did you see this girl?"

I tried to behave as if I didn't know what he was talking about. "Kris? Who is she?"

"Oh, c'mon bro, stop playing games. Just tell me who the unlucky girl is?!"

"Look, Kristen is not an unlucky girl. And there is nothing between us. We just know each other since yesterday!"

"Wow! So you like a girl who you know only for a day?! That's really cool man!" He slapped my back.

"Oh, shut up Zayn! Go to sleep now. I'm tired anyways." I climbed on the bed and went under the covers.

"Yaya, now don't try to change the topic!"

"I'm really sleepy Zayn! PLEASE!"

"Okay fine. Sleep."

"Thank you!"

I closed my eyes trying to sleep but had to open them because Zayn again started to speak. "Don't worry Tom…You can get her. I won't flirt with her or I won't make her fall for me!"

"Shut up Zayn…SLEEP!"

"Hahaha…ok. Good night Tom."

"Good night."

After some time I could hear Zayn snore.

I closed my eyes trying to sleep but this time I opened them because Kristen came in front of my view. I smiled. She looked so beautiful. Just perfect! I really Love her. I hope there are some feelings towards me from her. I hope she likes me too!

I had to get up in the morning for college. So I again closed y eyes and luckily I was asleep in some time.


	7. Chapter 6

Bella's POV

I got up in the morning to see Izzy not sleeping besides me. I sat up straight and looked around in the room for her. She was nowhere. Maybe she is out or she is in the bathroom, getting ready.

I got out of the bed and went out the room. Kris was sitting at the table, looking in the phone. She was so engrossed in it that she didn't see me come. Then suddenly the scene in which Tom tells me about his feelings for Kris comes in my mind. Should I tell Kris? Wait, no, I can't tell her. I told Tom I wouldn't tell anyone. I don't want to break his trust on me.

"Good Morning Kris, Good Morning Bella!" Jessica came out of her room.

"Good morning!" Kris and I said together.

"How are you both up so early?" She asked in the middle of yawning.

"I had slept early, so I woke up early." Kris said.

"I got up and didn't find Isabella besides me. So I came out to check on her."

"Did someone just take my name?" Izzy came in the room, all ready to go now.

"Wow, I think I'm still sleeping." Jess rubbed her eyes, then opened it wide and then blinked twice. "OMG, Ms. Isabella Rose Black has got up early and is ready to leave. I still can't believe it!"

"Yea, I can't believe it too. But it's good though." I said.

"We all must also get ready now; it's only 45 mins for us to leave for college." Kris said.

"OK" I turned around and headed towards the room. I went in the bathroom. I switch on the tap for the water to get warm. In the meantime, I brushed my teeth. Then I took off my clothes and stepped into the shower. The warm water made me feel so good. I quickly finished bathing and then wiped myself with the towel. I wrapped the towel around me and went outside to put on some clothes. I took a normal Tee and Jeans. I wore it and then made my hair. I never liked much makeup, so I didn't bother putting it up.

I took all my stuff and went out of the room.

Izzy was with her phone. Jess and Kris were eating. I joined them. We were silently eating our breakfasts.

"I think we should leave now." Izzy said.

I quickly ate the rest of the food left and put it in the sink.

"Let's leave!" I shouted. Well, I don't really know why I shouted. Jess was giving me a weird look. Izzy and Kris didn't bother and just walk out the door. I followed them. Jess came after me, closing the door.

"I don't feel like going to college today. I just don't feel good. Or rather I'm bored!" I said out of nowhere.

We were out the door and heading to the college already. Jess turned to me and said, "Bella, are you alright? Did anything happen to you in college? Is someone irritating you?"

"No Jess. I just don't have the mood to go there."

"But Bella, I don't think you should skip any classes. It will cause you more trouble."

"I know, but-"

"No buts sis. C'mon, I'll make the day interesting." Izzy said putting an arm around my shoulder. I smiled at her. "And look, we've already reached!"

"God!"

"Hey girls!" Tom was walking towards us. He waved to us.

"Hi." We all said together.

Tom looked at me. He made a face which was trying to ask me about what he said last night. I just gave him a smile. I didn't know what to do at that moment.

"Which class you all have first?"

"Izzy and I have Math first. Kris has her English class. Bella has science."

"Cool…I have Science first too!"

He smiled. A weird smile though.

"I think we should leave for our classes." I said.

Everyone nodded their heads. We all walked to our respective classes. Tom came up beside me.

"Bella, please could you walk a little slower. You're too fast." I slowed down a little.

"So, what do you think?" he asked me.

"What do I think?"

"I mean, what you think about Kristen and me. You didn't tell her, right?"

"Umm no, I didn't. And I didn't think about it much. You never asked me to think about it. Why would I?"

"I just you would! Well now that you know, can you please give it a thought?"

"Yeah, but not now. I have a class to attend. And so do you."

"Okay. Fine."

We entered the class and I found an empty seat and sat in it. Tom sat beside me. Oh god, why only besides me. The more he stays with me, the more I will fall for him. And I don't want to betray my friend Kristen. I think I should talk to Kris about his in the Lunch time. Maybe then it will become much better for us. They will be together and then it would be easier to ignore Tom. They actually look cute together. I shouldn't come in their ways.

The teacher came in and started teaching us. God, I was really not in the mood to study. But yet I had to write notes or I would fail in my exams.

At last the class ended. I straight away got up and left the class. I could hear Tom calling my name and running behind me. But I tried to ignore him. He was yet faster. He caught up with me.

"Why are you always in a hurry?"

"I don't wanna be late for my next class!"

"Yea, ok. I get that. But please think about Kris and me. And tell me as soon as possible. I'll be waiting."

"Yes, Mr. Impatient, I will tell you soon."

"Ha-ha, yea. Okay."

He then turned around and left. I went up to my next class. It was French class next. Kris was in the same class. We all wanted to learn French. Kris and I were put in the same batch. Well, it was lucky though.

I went in the class and found an empty seat. I went there and sat. After some time, Kris came in. I motioned her to come and sit with me. She came and sat beside me.

"Hi, how was science?"

"It was boring. I told I wasn't in a mood to study!"

"Hmm…"

After some time we got to know that the teacher was absent. She hadn't come to college today because she wasn't feeling well.

Kris and I high-fived each other.

Then I thought about what Tom asked me to think about.

"Umm…Kris, I wanted to ask u something."

"Yea, ask."

"Do you like someone, as in a boy from our college? Do you have any feelings towards any boy?"

She looked at me as if I had asked her to give me one of her kidneys.

"Are in your right senses Bella? And are you asking me that all of a sudden?"

I quickly thought of an excuse to give.

"I just thought so, because you always are on you phone. I thought that you were secretly dating someone!"

"No Bella, are you mad! And if I were dating someone, you all would have known it."

"Yea, right!"

"But seriously, tell me why did you ask me this question?"

"Umm…It just came in my mind. That's all."

"Okay. But Bella, can I tell you something. Will you please not tell it to anyone else?"

"No, I won't anyone. Tell me."

"Umm..ya actually like Tom a little."

"What, really? You mean Tom Harper right?"

"Yes."

I now seriously didn't know what to say ahead. I was speechless.


	8. Chapter 7

Kristen's POV

"Umm….I actually like Tom a little."

"What, really? You mean Tom Harper right?"

"Yes."

After I said yes, her face expression was blank. She didn't say anything.

I was still looking at her, waiting for her to say something. Still there was no response.

"Is there any problem Bella?"

"It's just, I'm seriously speechless. I have no words. You both are really one of a kind!"

"What? What do you mean by you both?"

I was totally confused about what Bella just said. Did he like me too?

"You both have your hearts with each other but yet you don't realize. Wow."

"What!? Our hearts are with each other? Does he tell you he likes me?"

"Yes Kris! He loves you. From the first day he first saw you, he fell in love with you."

"First day? But we just met two days before."

"Yes, we met two days ago, but he didn't come to college two days ago, right?"

"He likes me from the first day of college?"

"Yes, he told me yesterday. Look, Kris, I think you should tell him how you feel."

"Yesterday?"

"Yes, yesterday. He told when he was leaving me back home."

"Back home? But you came back home with us, right? He wasn't with us."

"Didn't Jess tell you that when I was there down at the park, he was with me? At night he said it wasn't safe for me to go alone so he came with me. Now leave all this. Just tell me are you gonna go and tell him, or I'll tell him?"

"No, you won't tell anything. You will keep your mouth shut. I'll tell him when I think I should."

"Okay Kris, as you say. So…now what should we do?"

"I think we should go to the canteen and take a place. Anyways, next is our Lunch time."

"Ya right. We should go."

We got up and entered the canteen. We looked for an empty seat. Well, all seats were empty. We searched for a good seat. Bella just went to an empty table. She sat there and motioned for me to come and sit there. I rolled my eyes and went to sit beside her.

"So, what did you like in Tom? His looks? His voice? His height? His cuteness? What exactly do you like about him? Tell me everything."

"Shut up Bella." I hit her arm playfully.

"Kris, don't tell me now you will start hitting us for him."

"What, why will I hit you all?"

"You just hit me now because I asked you to tell me about him!"

"That was just a playful hit. C'mon, you didn't get a fracture or anything, did you?"

"I was just kidding girl!"

"I know that, I was playing along with you."

"But it didn't seem like."

"Very funny!"

"Not funny!"

"It is Funny."

"Did I laugh?"

"No, but now you will."

"Oh…so now I will laugh and I will only not realize it, is it?" She had already laughed.

"Hahaha, see, you are laughing."

Her face was now a must see face. It looked so funny. She had stopped laughing, but I was laughing hard.

"Whoa, what is so funny out here? May I also know please?"

I turned around to see Tom coming towards our table. God, now I don't know what is gonna happen. Bella shouldn't tell him. She has a bad habit of spilling secrets. She just can't keep her mouth shut. God, help me. I looked at Bella. She was looking at Tom and smirking. Before she tells anything, I should start the conversation.

"Hi Tom." I waved at him. He smiled looking at me. I smiled back. Bella had to talk now, didn't she! God, help me!

"Don't you have a class to attend? What are you doing here?"

"Umm..I think you should keep a track of time Bella. The class time is over. And I'm here 'because it's lunch time. And this is a cafeteria, right?"

"Yes, sorry." She said rubbing the back of her neck. "Come sit with us. Jess and Izzy will be here soon."

He sat down besides Bella. She looked at me and smirked. God, she is smirking too much. I rolled my eyes. She mouthed 'jealous?' to me. I mouthed back a 'shut up!'

"So, girls, how was your class?"

"We didn't have a class. The teacher hadn't come today. We had a free time, which we spent in this canteen." I answered me.

"Okay, lucky people. I had to suffer the whole hour."

I didn't know what to do or say next. I just took out my phone and scrolled through my twitter.

I saw Tom whispering something in Bella's ears. A smile grew on her face. Then she said something in Tom's ears. His eyes widened. He then got up.

"Umm…I gotta go to the washroom. I'll be back."

"Okay." God knows what they whispered to each other. I went back to my phone, to read my twitter.

Bella's POV

Kristen just took out her phone and started doing something, maybe reading her twitter.

Then Tom tapped on my shoulder. I looked up him. He got a little closer to me. He then started speaking in my ears softly.

"Did you think about it, does she like me?"

I thought I'll play along with him. So I thought of something different to say. Then something popped in my mind. I smiled. I could tell Kris was secretly looking at us trying to find out what was going on.

"She said she loves someone. And the other person also likes her." I whispered back to him.

His eyes widened. I could tell he was a little broken. It has hurt him, but both of them have told me their feelings instead of telling each other. Plus, I also liked Tom. I got a little angry on them so I decided to tell him this. But anyways, it was actually the truth to him. They both liked each other.

He just got up and said,"Umm…I gotta go to the washroom. I'll be back."

I mentally laughed at his reaction!

Poor him!


	9. Chapter 8

Tom's POV

"She said she loves someone. And the other person also likes her."

I seriously didn't know what to say. I felt as if my heart was close to broken. I thought it would be better if I just went to the washroom to get relieved.

I got up and said,"Umm…I gotta go to the washroom. I'll be back."

I took my bag and rushed to the washroom. I entered the washroom and threw the bag to the floor.

Why did it only have to happen to me? The person I ever first gave my heart upon doesn't love me. Instead she loves someone else. I wanted to shout it out. I was feeling frustrated. I wanted to bang my head against the wall. Or just break thing which were around me. I wanted to cry. There were tears filling up my eyes. I tried to control them but couldn't. A tear rolled down my face. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I quickly wiped my tears and saw who it was.

"Are you alright, mate? Can I help you with anything?"

"No, it's okay. I'm fine."

"I mean it. I am free to help you. You can ask for anything."

Yea, can you bring the love of my life back?

"No, really, I'm fine."

"Okay, as you say."

I went up to the sink and washed my face. I wiped my face and turned to see that boy. But he was nowhere. He was good and caring. I wanted to know his name. But my luck sucks. It seriously sucks. I didn't even get Kristen.

I picked my bag and walked out the washroom. I went to the canteen. I saw all the four girls were surrounding the table. There are was a boy sitting with them. He was sitting beside Isabella. I couldn't see his face; his back was turned to me.

"Hi," I waved to all of them. I turned my face to see who the boy was. And, when I saw, I don't know why, but a smile appeared on my face. He was the boy tried to comfort me in the washroom, and I acted to rude to him.

"Hey! We meet again." He said, excitedly.

"Yes, we do."

"Yea."

"So, do you both know each other?" Izzy asked us.

"No, we don't know each other. We just met a few minutes before. We don't even know our names." He laughed at what he said. I also chuckled.

"I'm Tom, Tom Harper."

"I'm Josh Lee, nice to meet you." He put out his hand to shake. I reached out for his arm. We shook our hands.

"So, girls, you all never told me about Tom. How long do you all know him?"

"Didn't Izzy tell you? We just met two – three days ago." Kris answered him. She looked at Izzy with a question mark on her face.

"I just forgot about it. And anyways, in a date, people don't talk about other people, do they?" She looked at Josh. Josh nodded in agreement.

So he is Josh, Izzy's Boyfriend. He's not that bad though, charming, good personality, and in all just meant for Her. Lucky girl.

Now that reminds me about Kris. I looked at her. She was smiling so beautifully. I was in love with her smile. Who was the boy who Kris loved? I wanted to know. Maybe Bella knows it. I turned to ask Bella. She was already looking at me and smirking. GOD, why is she smirking? I leant in to ask her who the boy was.

"Bella, do you know who the boy is who Kristen likes?"

She nodded, "YES."

I looked at Kristen, she was looking at me. The minute I had turned to look at her, she turned her face away and started fidgeting with her phone. Why was she looking at me?

I turned back to Bella, who was now doing something in her phone. I just again leant in to whisper.

"Can you tell me who that boy is? Can you tell me him name?"

Bella just smirked more on what I asked. She nodded her head again, "Not now, later."

What!? Why not now?

"Please!" I pouted and made puppy eyes.

"Aww, don't do that. But no, I won't tell now." She turned her head away and went back to her phone.

God! Girls are so tough to handle. What's the problem in telling me now? I'm not gonna go and bash up that guy. Well, you never know, I may bash him though, if he gets out of my control.

"I think now we should leave for our classes. It's almost about time."

"Well, I have a free class now. I have French. Guess I have to find me something interesting." I said.

"I don't think so." Kris said. "I also have another class of French. So now that makes the two of us free. We have to entertain each other, I guess." She smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Okay, then. Bye, I'm leaving." Jess said getting up.

Izzy and Josh also followed her. They waved us goodbye and left for their classes, hand in hand. I wish I could do that with Kristen. My heart sank.

"I'll also leave. I don't have French now, I have English." Bella said getting up. She took her bag and walked towards the exit. She turned back, and smirked at me. Then she turned to Kristen and winked at her. Kristen rolled her eyes. Why did she wink at her?

After Bella left, there were only Kristen, me and some other people in the canteen.

"So," Kristen trailed off. I just shrugged. I didn't know what to say.

"How's life going?" She asked me.

"Good, just a bit of ups and downs. But what's life without difficulties!" She smiled on my answer. I asked her the same question. "What about you? Anything interesting?"

"No, my life's simple. It's just almost balanced with stress and leisure."

"Cool!"

"Yea. So, tell me something about your family."

"Urmm, my family?" She nodded her head. "Well, my mom, my dad and my little brother Isaac live in Sydney."

"Ohh, so you live alone over here?"

"No, I stay with my cousins. It's fun living with them. We have a lot of fun."

"Okay. Good. Looks like you are enjoying your life a lot."

"No, not exactly. I feel I should get the girl of my life first, maybe that would complete my life." She blushed on what I said. Why did she blush? Seriously, girls are so weird!

"Okay, hope you find the girl soon." I smiled at her. But inside, my heart sank.

"So, now tell me something about your family."

"Umm, my mum and dad live in Boston. I miss them a lot sometimes." She smiled, but I could tell she forced herself to smile. She had now started missing them. I put my hand on her shoulders, trying to calm her down.

"It's okay. I miss my family too, specially my little brother."

This time she put up a real smile. That felt so good.

I suddenly had an urge to ask her about the boy she liked. Shall I ask her or not? Will it be a right question to ask her? I think I should ask her. It will at least calm me down. There won't be any questions coming up next time maybe.

"Kristen, do you mind if I ask you a little personal question?"

"Yes!?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"What?"

"Do you have a-"

"I know that, I heard it. Don't repeat it."

"Yea, sorry. Sometimes I act foolish. I'm really sorry to ask you this question."

"No, it's fine. And on the contrary, would you help me hook up with the boy I love?"

What, I will help her get a boyfriend when I myself want to be one. But now what can I do? I'll have to help her.

"Urmm yea, sure. Who is he though? What's his name?"

"Don't worry, you know who him very well. Or actually, no one knows him better than you do."

Who is she talking about?

"Well then, who is this guy?"

There was a small pause before she took his name. I wanted to know so badly who that lucky guy to be was. When she took his name, my eyes widened and I seriously didn't know what to say ahead. My mouth became dry.

"IT'S YOU TOM!"


	10. Chapter 9

Kristen's POV

"IT'S YOU TOM!"

I finally said it. I couldn't believe it myself.

I think he is in a serious shock. He didn't say a word. I couldn't tell if he was happy or sad. I wanted to know what he was thinking.

"Are you playing around with me? Look Kristen, don't make a joke out of this topic, please."

What! Is he crazy? Why would I make a fun out of him like this? Am I crazy or what?

"Tom, why would I joke about his? Do I look like a crackpot to you?"

"No, you aren't mad, but.." He trailed off.

"Yes, I am not mad. So, what do you think? Will you help me patch up with him?" I could feel myself blush. I smirked at him.

He smiled, and blushed too.

"So, you seriously think I'll help you patch up with me?"

"Yes, if you want to. Besides, I thought you liked me, don't you?"

"Yea, I obviously like you too. But..." His smiled dropped off his face. I furrowed my eyebrows and waited for him to continue.

"But what?"

"Bella told me that you like someone else."

"What? And whose name did she say?"

"She didn't."

"Are you sure about it?"

"Yes, she said it just half an hour ago."

"Why would she say it out of nowhere?"

"I had talked to her about my feelings towards you. I had asked her to think about it. I had asked her to find out if there was someone you liked. And then when I asked her she said that you liked someone else." He scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh…But why did she say that? In fact I had told her just today that I liked you." Hi smirked. I blushed and looked down to the floor.

"By the way, how did you know that I liked you? Did Bella tell you?"

"Yes, she told me when I told her about me liking you."

"Can't she just keep a secret with herself?"

"Hahaha, no, it is really tough for her to keep her mouth shut!"

"I experienced it this time!"

I laughed more. He smiled seeing me laugh.

"So, Urmm…." He said. He took my hands in his. He got up from his seat and kneeled down on one knee. "Kristen Richards, I really love you. Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Without thinking I nodded my head. She smiled hard at my quick reaction. He got up and I got up too. Slowly we were leaning closer and the gap between us closed. It was the best I could have ever felt. The kiss was perfect to me. It felt so good.

I after we pulled apart we just smiled. He looking into my eyes and I was deep inside his eyes. They were so beautiful.

The bell rang. It was time for our next class.

"I think we should go and get our books now."

"Yes."

We turned and walked to the exit of the cafeteria. We were walking hand in hand.

We reached our lockers and took out our books we needed for our next class.

I saw Bella coming towards the lockers. I thought about the little game she played with me and Tom. I turned to look at Tom. We exchanged looks and decided we'd act normal in front of her. And then pounce on her. We'll also play some game with her. Maybe then she will realize.

"Hi, Bella. I'm getting late for my class. I need to go. Bye Tom, Bye Bella. See you later."

"Okay Kris. Bye. See you after college finishes."

She is really gonna pay for what she did.

BELLA'S POV

Kris said good bye and left. I turned to Tom. He also looked in a hurry.

"I'm also getting late for my class. See you later."

"Okay, bye."

These both were acting so weird. Anyways, Just one last class, and then I'll be done with my today's torture. I took my books and left for the class as well.

*after the class*

I was standing near locker with Jess. Kris and Izzy were yet to come.

"So, how was your day today Jess? Good?"

"Yea, it was good. Actually it was like every day." We both laughed.

Kris came walking towards the locker. She was walking with her phone in her hand. She was reading something. She was so into the phone that she didn't even see the locker door open and she banged into it.

"Ouch, that hurt!"

"Yea, you should have seen in front and walked."

"Sorry, I was just..." She trailed off. "Chatting." She finished.

"With whom are you chatting?" Jess asked her, raising an eyebrow. I looked at her, waiting for her to answer.

"I was just chatting with…Wait, why do you wanna know? Is it bothering you?"

"We're just asking you. If you don't wanna tell then don't tell."

She shrugged. "I was chatting with Tom."

From behind Kris, Izzy came and hit her back, scaring her.

"Tom, huh!?" She said, smirking.

"Shut up Isabella."

"Yaya!"

I was really very tired. "Girls, can we leave now? I want to go home and sleep for some time."

"Ya, I'm sleepy too!" Izzy whined.

"Okay then, what are you all waiting for?" Kris Asked.

We all just started walking towards our apartment. I opened the door and took a deep breath. "HOME SWEET HOME!" I just dropped my bag in the corner somewhere and ran to my room. I jumped on the bed and within seconds I could feel the bed sink. Izzy had also joined me on the bed. I closed my, soon I felt myself sleeping.

*after getting up from the sleep*

I opened my eyes. Izzy was still deeply sleeping. I got up and went out of the room and closed the door behind me. I saw Jess, Kris and Tom sitting on the sofa. I rubbed my eyes and walked towards the sofa to take a seat.

"Had a nice nap?" Kris asked. She was smirking at me. Why was she smirking at me? I look at what Jess was doing; she was just sitting quietly, watching us. I turned to look at Tom and I found him also staring at me.

"How are you here Tom?"

"Kristen invited me."

"And we are gonna go out for our dinner!" Jess said excitedly. Obviously she was excited; she didn't have to make food for today.

"You girls better get ready. We will leave in some time if you all wanna come back early and sleep early. We have college tomorrow if you all remember." Tom said.

"He is right." Jess agreed to him. "Let's go get ready."

She got up and went to her room. I also got up and went inside my room.

I woke Izzy up.

"Let me sleep for some more time, please."

"No, we need to leave soon, so that we can come home soon. And by the way, Tom's coming along with us. And besides you are gonna take the most time to get ready."

She groaned and got up. She walked towards the bathroom. Before getting inside, she turned to me asked, "Would you all mind if call Josh for the dinner?"

"Umm….Yes, I think you can. But remember that we all are also there with you all. Don't get lost into your own world."

"Yaya, I won't." She went inside.

After she got ready, she called Josh and told him to come.

"You're looking good sis!" I complemented Izzy.

"Thank you. But I think you need to get dressed better." I was wearing a normal plain top and jeans.

"Why, what's wrong with them?"

"They are too dull. Wait…"

She went up to the wardrobe and searched for some good top. She gave me a jazzy top to wear.

"Here, wear this. You'll look good."

"No, these clothes are much more comfortable. I like wearing these!"

"No, you have to wear them, I insist!"

There was a knock on the door. Kris peeked inside.

"Now if you both are done fighting about which top to wear, then you please come out so that we can leave?"

"Yea, we'll be there in 5 minutes, after Bella is changed into this top." Izzy said motioning towards the top.

"Shut up Izzy, I don't want to wear that."

"She is right though Bella. You should wear that top. The top you are currently wearing is not that good!"

"Now you also don't start off with her." Izzy laughed.

"You know what, wear anything fast and come quick. We don't wanna be late."

"Okay fine. I'll wear this. Just another 5 minutes." I gave up. Kris gave a thumb up to me.

I quickly changed and went out.

"Let's go, I'm done." I said.

"At last." Jess said.

"What, it's not late because of me, Izzy asked me to change twice. Blame her and not me."

"It's okay, now let's go fast."

We all left the house and decided to go to McDonalds. After all the trouble we ended up in McD's! Stupid, aren't we? But it's good anyways. We'll finish soon.

Over there, Josh was eating already.

"Hi, what took you so long?"

"Bella and Isabella were fighting over what Bella should wear!" Kris said.

"I expected Izzy to be in the reason for being late." Izzy hit his arm playfully, and he just chuckled. They held hands and walked hand in hand inside. We ordered our food fast. After we got our food, we took a seat and sat there.

"So, what did you and Tom do when you both had a free period?" Josh asked Kris.

Kris and Tom just exchanged looks.

"Well, we did nothing great. We just talked to each other about our families. That's it."

"Okay." Josh said.

*skip the dinner*

We all were walking in the park. Izzy and Josh were walking ahead of us, in their own world. Jess was talking to me about something. I'm guessing it is studies. I wasn't paying attention because I was seeing Tom and Kris walk together. They were smirking a lot. Were they up to something? I can bet there is something going on between them. They are planning on something!


	11. Chapter 10

*next morning*

We all spent some time in the park together. Then we came back home. The boys dropped us home. The funny behavior of Kris and Tom was still bugging me. I don't know why I was so inquisitive to know about that.

I was awake but had still not got up from the bed. I had my back facing towards Izzy. I felt some movement besides me, and before I could see if Izzy woke up there was a pillow thrown on my face.

"Oww….why did you do that?" I screamed sitting straight on the bed.

"Oppss, sorry. I thought you were sleeping, so I thought of waking you up that way. That is the fastest method to wake you up! Actually it's not my mistake; you didn't tell me that you were awake. If I had known, then I wouldn't have done that!"

"Wow, just because you didn't know I was awake, you hit me with the pillow. That was so kind of you!" I said sarcastically.

"I told I'm sorry. Anyways, good morning." She chuckled.

The anger vanished and a smile grew on my face. I greeted her back.

"Good morning."

She got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom but I asked her to stop and answer my question.

"Wait, how are you getting up so early now days?"

"I don't know. I don't feel sleepy at all. Why, do you have a problem?"

"No, it's just, you know, curious."

"Good for you."

"Yaya."

She turned around went inside the bathroom. I took my phone and unlocked it. I was scrolling through Facebook. I heard a knock on the door.

"Are you both sisters up?" I heard Jess' voice.

"Yea Jess. Izzy is in the bathroom. And from when do you need to knock on the door? Just come in."

She opened the door and walked inside, sitting beside me.

"It's called 'MANNERS' Pinkfoot!"

"Duh! I don't expect any manners from the three of you."

"Yaya. Now come fast for the breakfast."

"Yea, after Izzy comes out, I'll get in. Then I'll get ready and come out to eat."

"Okay! And by the way, how did you wake up Isabella so easily?"

"Oh, No didn't have to wake her up. Instead she tried to wake me up today, thinking that I was still sleeping."

"Did she?"

"Yea, shocked, aren't you?"

"Yea. Is she doing this for some reason or ….?"

"I don't know. She said that she doesn't feel much sleepy! I guess the amount of time she used to sleep earlier was too much and so now she is spending time being up more often."

"What?"

"Forget it!"

"Okay, come fast."

"Yea."

*After getting ready*

We were all having our breakfasts.

"What's the plan after we come back from college?" Izzy asked.

"I don't know about you all, but I may plan to again come and take a short nap." I said, getting up to put my empty bowl in the sink.

"And what about the two of you?" She asked pointing at Kristen and Jessica.

"I don't know. I've not thought about it yet!" Kris said.

Jess shrugged. "I don't know either."

"Then let's plan on doing something. Anyways we have a holiday tomorrow. So, let's be up all night. Let's watch movies and dance and sing. In all let's spend time together."

"Yea, it's a good idea Izzy. We have been so much caught up in our own lives that we don't get much time to spend together."

"I'm fine with it, unless you all let me sleep after coming back."

"Okay."

Now all our heads shot to face Jess.

"What, why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Are you gonna spend time with us this time, or like always you will study and then sleep?" Izzy asked her.

"I don't know. If I feel like watching a movie, then I'll be there with you all. Or else I'll just study and sleep."

"Oh, c'mon Jess, don't do that. At least once stay with us. It feels incomplete without you." Kris pleaded her.

"Jess, I think you should at least stay up once. It's fun. And after all it's just a movie. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE. Only for this time you be there with us. Next time we won't force you." I said, giving her puppy eyes.

She sighed. "Okay, fine. I'll be there with you all."

"Yay!" We all screamed.

"Shhh shhh. Calm down. And now I think we should leave, or else we will get late."

"Yea, okay."

We took our bags and left.

*After we reached college*

We just left for our classed after we reached college. I went up to my class. Tom was already in the class. He motioned over me to come and sit beside him. I smiled and went there. I sat beside him.

"Hi!"

"Hey. Good morning."

"Good Morning."

The teacher came in the class and the class started.

After the class ended we had our next class. After that class ended, we had our breaks.

Josh and Tom were sitting with us on our table.

Josh and Izzy were in their own world, like always. Jess was reading her book and Tom and Kris were talking to each other. A thought came to my mind.

"Tom what are you doing tonight?"

He raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean?" God, he was taking the question as a double meaning.

"I didn't mean that, you idiot."

"I'll tell what she actually means." Kris spoke. "We girls were thinking of spending the night watching movies and doing some fun. Would you boys join us?"

"Umm…Okay. I'm in." Josh said. Izzy squealed and hugged Josh. He chuckled and hugged her back. They looked so cute together. I wish I also had someone loving me that way!

I shook my head, and went back to what Tom had to say.

"Urmm, I don't know. I need to ask my," He was interrupted by his own ringing. "Excuse me."

He picked up his phone.

TOM'S POV

"Hey Zayn,"

"Hi, what are you doin'?"

"I have a break currently. Why did you call me now?"

"Okay, thank god. I thought you were in a class."

"Ya, now tell me why you called."

"Urmm….I was thinking if you would like to join me and my friends tonight. We are going to a club. I just thought I'd ask you if you wanted to."

"Oh…actually, Zayn, can I call you back in 5 mins?"

"Why?"

"Please?"

"Okay, but call me soon. I'll be waiting"

"Yeah, bii."

"Bii."

I hung up.

"Guys? I was just thinking if, my cousin and his friends would come along with me?"

"So, does that mean you are coming?" Kris asked.

"I would love to, but I still need to ask my aunt. Or at least tell her, or else she'll shout at me."

"Okay, good." Izzy said.

"So, is it fine if my cousin and his friends come along?"

The girls were all exchanging looks. Maybe that's a way for them to communicate.

"Umm…okay, no problem." Bella said. "But only on one condition!"

"And what would that be?"

"No alcohols, cause this is not a wild party or something. It's just a sweet get together and having some fun. Only if you obey that rule, your friends are allowed."

"Umm okay. Let me check with them first."

I unlocked my phone and searched for Zayn's contact number. I found it and pressed the call button. The phone was ringing. After 2 rings, he picked up the phone.

"Hey Tom. What have you thought about it?"

"Umm…I was just thinking if you would come along with me tonight?"

"Where?"

"At my friend's place. We are having a night out. You can bring your pals with you too if you want to."

"Umm, wait, let me ask them."

He was talking to someone behind. Maybe it was the boys.

"Okay Tom. We are fine with it. And do you mind if we get our girlfriends along?"

"Yea, it would be good. So, how many would it be?"

"I think, it would be, seven of us, counting me in that."

"Okay, good. Bii, I'll catch up with you later."

"Okay, bii."

I hung up.

"So, listen, in all there will be, 7 plus 6, 13 people in all tonight."

"Oh. That's huge."

"We all are included in the counting Jess!"

"Ohh, okay. Then its fine."

"Good. Then we all will be meeting at eight-ish?" Bella asked.

"Yea, that'll be good." We all said.

"Okay. Now I think we should leave for our classes." Jess said getting up from her seat.

"Yea, we should." Bella said, getting up from her place as well.

Within a minute, Jess and Bella were out of our sight.

"We all should also get goin'." Kris said.

"Yea."

We all got up and took our book. Izzy kissed Josh and then went on with Kris.

"See you later." I said to Josh.

"Okay."

Then we went our ways.


	12. Chapter 11

BELLA'S POV

*after the college ended*

"Okay, so don't forget boys, 8 O'clock, tonight." Izzy reminded Tom and Josh.

"Yes ma'am, I'll be there!" Josh said. He quickly kissed her cheeks and went.

"Tom, don't forget. Be on time." Izzy told him. She was telling his as if she was his mother.

"Yea, I know that. Bye."

"Bye!" We all said.

After he went, we girls started walking to our apartment.

After we reached, I threw my bag in the corner again went to my room.

"C'mon Bella, don't mess up the house, at least not today!"

"Sorry." I went to take my bag and went picked it up. I walk to my room and put the bad in the cupboard. Then I climbed under the covers. I saw Isabella coming in the room.

"Bella, the house is in a mess! It's gonna take time to clean it up."

"Sad! But please don't expect me to help you. I already told you that I would be sleeping."

"I know that, but please Bella. There are many people coming over. They shouldn't have a bad impression. And it's only 5 hours left for them to come. We have to clean up the house, keep some food ready, get ready and then wait for them to come. I don't think we'll complete it on time if only three people work. It would be really appreciate-able if you helped!"

God, this is so irritating. I wanted to sleep. But it's fine for today, because I wasn't so tired. So I decided to help.

"Okay, I'll help."

"Yes! I love you so much sis!" She came up to me and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back.

"Now come fast, we need to start immediately."

"Okay."

I got up and walked out of the room with her.

"So, who will do what work?" I asked.

"Jess is gonna do the menu. Well it's not exactly a menu. Jess, is taking care of the food. Izzy, you and I will clean up all the mess. Is that okay?"

"Done." Me and Izzy said.

We all started working. It was really a tough job to clean up this mess. We found many lost things of ours. It was seven already. Jess had also joined us after her food preparation was done.

"At last, it's done!"

We all sighed in relief.

"Now let's begin with the most fun part of the day. Let's get ready." Izzy squealed.

"Yea, let's get freshened up." Jess said.

"Listen up girls. You all are gonna wear what I am gonna tell you all to wear. And there should be no arguing on that topic."

"Fine Izzy. And anyways I'm not in a mood to fight with you."

"Good."

"Now let's get started!"

We all went to our rooms to get ready.

TOM'S POV

"Zayn, how much more time are you gonna take? We have to leave in some time, maybe 10 mins more to leave."

"Yeh, I will be ready in another 5 mins. And we have to anyways wait for the others to come."

"Yea, okay."

I was actually excited to go there. A night out with the girls. Especially with Kristen. I'm so happy. Kristen and I are finally together. But I still don't know why did Bella say that she likes some other guy? Why did she lie to me? I'll find out about it today.

I was watching television downstairs. I was watching the show 'The Kumar's'. It is really funny. The dadi is the funnies of all. I laugh a lot on what she says. And Kumar's wife, Hawney, my god….her name always makes me laugh.

I heard someone coming down the stairs. I leaned in to get a view of the stairs and saw that it was Zayn who was coming down.

"Done?" I asked him.

"YES!"

"Now shall we leave?"

"No, Perrie told she is gonna come here. Then we have o go to Harry's house, where the rest of the people are there. We have to along with them."

"So how long is Perrie gonna take?"

"Why are you in so much hurry? Whose house are we going did you say?" He asked me, smirking. I knew where he was taking the topic to. I had told him that we were going to Kris' house. I didn't say that we were goin to the 'girls' house' or 'Bella's' or 'Izzy's' or Jess''. And he is teasing me about that.

Now I thought of taking Bella's name. "We are going to Bella's House. I had told you earlier, right? How did you forget it so fast?"

"I thought you said we were going to Kristen's house. Is there a change of plans?"

"Idiot, Bella, Isabella, Kristen and Jessica share an apartment. So, we are going to the same place. Stop acting like idiots!"

"I didn't know they lived together, you never told me."

Oppss…I act like an idiot sometimes.

"Okay, I'm sorry. It's my mistake. I forgot that you don't know about that. Well, now you know! So, now when is Perrie coming she said? We have to leave now, or else we will reach late!"

"I don't know, she should," The bell rang! "I think it is Perrie. Let's go."

"Okay."

We walked to the door Zayn opened the door. It was Perrie standing by the door. He hugged her. "I'll be back." He said to Perrie.

I grabbed my coat and wore my shoes. Zayn did the same. Then we told Aunt Tricia and left the house.

We got into Perrie's car. Zayn insisted her for letting him drive. So Zayn droved, Perrie was in the passenger seat. I was on the back seat. We headed to Harry's house.

We reached there and stopped the car in front of his house. Zayn honked thrice. In a minute the door opened and the whole lot came out.

Harry sat with us in the car. Niall, Liam, Louis and a girl went in Louis' car.

"Zayn?" Harry asked.

"Yea?" Zayn replied.

"Where are you going?"

"What are you saying Harry. I'm going to the girls' house. I told you, remember? And what do you mean by 'Where am I going? Aren't you coming?"

"Yea, I am going to the girls' house. But you don't look like you are going for a night out. It seems as if you are going to a big house party!"

"Why don't I look like I'm going to the girls' house?"

"Look at your hair! It may also seem as if you are going to a date with Perrie. It's a night out Zayn. You should have come in comfort clothes or actually you could have come normal."

"Harry, I love my hair. And it's my wish; I will do whatever I wanna do to my hair. Why does it concern you?"

"Zayn, Harry's right." Perrie spoke before Harry could speak. She ruffled his hair and sat straight up, behaving as if she doesn't know what just happened.

"PERRIE!" Zayn whined!

Harry and I started laughing hard. "Good one Perrie!" I told her.

"Thanks."

Zayn was a bit angry. He didn't do anything though because it was Perrie who did it. He never would shout at Perrie, he loved her so much. If it would have been me or Harry, he would have stopped the car, got us out and bash us left and right. Perrie is lucky!

We reached the girl's house. We all got out of the car and saw that Louis' car was right behind us. They all came out and we all went up the apartment.

"I hope the girls don't shout, because we are a little late." I said, due to fear. Bella, Kris or Jess wouldn't shout, but Isabella is enough to get the whole lot of us!

"They won't, they are girls after all. Girls are supposed to be kind, right?" Louis said, turning to face the girl. The girl nodded. "Yes, absolutely right love." Louis smiled, and the girl also smiled along with him.

I think she is Louis' girlfriend.

"By the way Zayn, what happened to your hair?" Louis asked him. Zayn groaned.

"Leave it Louis. Now let's go faster. We don't wanna get too late now, do we?"

"Nope." We all said together (Hahaha, funny).

We reached to the front door of their house and rang the bell.


	13. Chapter 12

BELLA'S POV

We all got ready exactly on time. The moment we got ready and set for the further program, the doorbell rang. Izzy went to open the door. She came back with Josh besides her. I looked at the clock and saw that he was exact on time.

"Wow! Josh, you are really on time!" I told him, pointing towards the clock.

He laughed, "Yeah, I know. Actually, I was here 5 mins back. I was standing outside and waiting to ring the bell on exactly the time!"

"Seriously?" Izzy asked.

"Yes, cool isn't it?" He smirked.

"Yea, it's cool!" Jess said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes.

"It's strange actually!" I said and laughed a bit.

"So, Josh, can u help me find a good movie to watch?" Izzy asked him, taking him to the DVD rack.

"Which movie would you like to see?" Josh asked her.

"I'm fine with anything. And that's why I am asking you to choose."

"Okay, then, let me see. Why don't we watch Disney movies?" Kris asked from behind.

"You just read my mind Kris. I was about to tell the same thing." Josh screamed. They both high fived each other and laughed.

"Okay, so…" He started searching the rack. Just then the bell rang. I got up and went to open the door.

"I'll get it."

I opened the door and saw many people standing at our door, including Tom. I gave a smile to all of them. "Hey, come in!"

They all came inside and settled themselves. Josh and Izzy also came back from what they were doing and joined us.

Tom started. "So, first let's introduce ourselves." He pointed towards a guy whose hair was a little messed up. "This is my cousin, Zayn." Zayn waved at us.

Then Zayn continued the introduction. "This is my girlfriend, Perrie." He motioned to the girl sitting beside him. Then he moved on to point on a blonde guy. "That is Niall." He waved at us. We waved back.

"And that is Liam, and besides him are Louis and his girlfriend, Eleanor."

"Hey!" They said. We all answered them, "Hi."

Then at last he pointed at a curly haired boy. "And that's Harry." He waved at us too. We did the same.

"Now, it's your turn to introduce yourselves." Liam said.

Jess nodded her head. "I am Jessica." She pointed at Kris and told, "That's Kristen."

Izzy spoke before Jessica could say anything further. "I am Isabella and this is by boyfriend, Josh."

"Hey everyone!" Josh said.

"And that is my twin sister, well we both don't look the same, but yes, we are twins!"

"Hi!" I said, waving to them.

"And what is her name, can we know?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I'm so stupid, sorry! Her name is Bella."

I shrugged and put a smile on my face.

"So, where shall we start from? We were actually thinking of a movie first." Izzy said, getting excited like a little kid.

"Good idea. We should go along with it." Perrie answered.

"Which movie would you all like to watch? Is Disney movies fine for you all?" Kris asked, getting up and going to the DVD rack.

"I love Disney!" Liam shouted. "Especially Toy Story, it's my favorite."

"Bad luck Liam, but we haven't got Toy Story." Liam pouted.

Tom got up and went to the DVD rack. He started searching for the movie, along with Kris. They were taking too long to choose a good movie.

"Are you both making up a movie? How much more time are you all gonna take?" Eleanor asked them, getting impatient.

"Umm, I found Tangled. Is it fine?"

"It's more that fine Tom. It's an awesome movie." Harry said.

"Yes, then lets watch it." I said.

"Let's get something to munch along with it. Popcorn will do it, right?" Jess asked.

"Yes!" All answered together.

Jess motioned to me to come and help her. I got up and followed her in the kitchen.

"Take those three bowls, will you?" She asked me.

"Yea, ok."

She had taken two bowls already and left the kitchen. Just as she left, Tom came in.

"Want any help?"

"Yea, just take this, will you?" He nodded and came towards the counter. He took one bowl in his hand.

"Bella, can I ask you a question?"

"Yea?" I turned back to hear what he had to ask. I was almost about to leave.

"Can you tell me who the boy is, whom Kristen likes? You told me you'll say it later. I'm still waiting."

"Ohh.." I walked towards him, and kept the two bowls on the counter. "She, I still think you should wait to know the name. Maybe you would be shocked after listening to the name. Remember, I told you that you knew him the most?" He nodded.

"Yes, I remember. But I am still wondering who it is." I couldn't help but smirk.

"I'll you the name. The person she loves is," I was cut off by Kris.

"How long are you two gonna," She stopped talking and looked at us as if we had just told something very lame.

"Yea, coming." I said.

She then turned to face Tom. They were talking to each other using sign language which I didn't understand a bit. Then she came walking towards me.

Then Tom continued speaking, "Can you please enlighten us with the reason you lied to me?"

"When did I lie to you?"

"Oh, please don't act innocent Miss Bella Black." Kris said putting her hands on her waist. "You know very well we are talking about."

"No, I seriously don't know. Can you please tell me when did I lie to you?"

"Ha-ha, very funny Bella."

"Look, Bella, let's cut it off short. Why did you tell that Kristen likes some other guy that I knew very well? You knew it already that she likes me, before I asked you whom she liked. Why didn't you say that she likes me? Why did you lie then?"

I was processing things in my mind. Then I remembered what he was talking about.

"Ohh, so that day you asked me who that boy was. And I didn't lie to you! I just said that she likes someone whom you knew very well. It means that, she likes you and you obviously know yourself better than anyone knows. I just told you in a really very twisted way that she likes you too."

Tom and Kris were quiet after that.

"Ohh, I'm sorry Bella. I didn't know that you were telling me that. But didn't you just tell me directly?"

"Because, you both, instead of telling each other about your feelings, are telling me about it. Crazy you both are. And so I thought of making it difficult for you both. By the way, then now you both have told it to each other?!" I asked. Kris blushed and looked at the ground. Tom nodded.

"Aww, that's so sweet." I hugged Kris tight. "I'm very happy for you."

"Thanx!"

"Now I know why you both were always around each other!"

"What are you three doing standing here? Dancing? We all are waiting for the food to arrive. And by the way, the movie has already started." Niall interrupted us.

"Sorry Niall." We said.

"That's fine. Now hurry up and come. I don't think you want to miss the other remaining of the movie."

"Yea."

We picked up the popcorn bowls and headed to where everyone was sitting. The earlier bowls were already finished. Wow! That was too fast.

"Oh, don't get surprised love; it's Niall who has done it. He does it all the time." Harry said.

Did he just call me love? Wow, boys are so cool about calling girls lovey-dovey names. I had just met him today and he just called me love! He is crazy. But that's the best part, you know. It's always good to have crazy friends.

"That's no problem. We can get more." I smiled at him. He smiled back.

I sat down between Jess and Harry and started watching the movie. I was actually getting sleepy. I hadn't even slept after coming back from college.

I was tired. I tried my best to keep my eyes open. And on the top of everything, there were guests at our house. It would look bad if I slept when they are the house awake.

I had told the girls to let me sleep. But they didn't let me. I'm not gonna leave them.

Slowly I felt my eyes getting heavy and then I found myself sleeping.


	14. Chapter 13

ISABELLA'S POV

The movie was ending. It was the last scene going on, where Rapunzel and Flynn were kissing. When the movie ended, I looked around to see what Bella was doing. She wanted to sleep after coming back from college, but she couldn't. She must have become very tired. I hope she hasn't fallen asleep.

When I saw her, my eyes widened. She was sleeping; as expected. But guess how she was sleeping. She had her head rested on Harry's shoulder and Harry was resting his head on her head. Harry had also fallen asleep. But they were looking cute like that. I'm sure Jess has not seen them yet, or else she wouldn't have let Bella be like that.

I nudged Josh and motioned him to look at the two. We gave me a smirking smile and took out his phone. He unlocked it and clicked a pic. I smirked and hit him in the arm playfully.

Kris was sitting beside me. I called her and asked her to see Bella. She looked at them and made an *Awww, so cute* face.

Kris told Tom and then Tom told the boys. All were smirking like hell. When Jess saw we all smirking, she got confused. Then she looked around and saw Bella. Her eyes widened. She quickly shook Bella and woke her up. Harry got up along with her.

"Jessica…" All shouted. No one wanted them to get up. They were looking good together. I groaned.

Bella looked at us, confused. We all started laughing. Harry was putting his hair straight. Josh just took out his phone and showed Harry and Bella the picture. Both of their eyes widened. I could see Bella getting a little embarrassed. Harry just had a blank face. Both of them were speechless. But their reaction was quick. They got up and Bella went away from Harry.

I just laughed more loudly.

"Jess, you spoiled the fun!" Niall said, pouting. Jess just rolled her eyes.

"Okay, now let's just not take this scene longer. Let's decide what to do next." I said, hoping they all would listen to me.

"Yea, what next?" Louis asked. I shrugged.

"Let's play a game." Zayn suggested.

"Good idea." Kris said.

"But which game?" Eleanor asked. I started thinking which game we could play. But then Perrie interrupted my thoughts.

"Let's sing songs; Karaoke?" Perrie asked. We all were quick in answering.

"Yes! The best thing to do." Josh said.

"Yea," All of them said together, except Harry, Jess and Bella. They didn't involve in the decision.

"Okay, then, I'll get the karaoke set." Kris said getting up. Tom got up and followed her. "I'll go help her in setting up."

They both got it out and arranged it. While they were setting it up, I had talked to Bella.

"Bella, it's okay. Don't take it seriously. It was nothing bad. You both just fell asleep. It's not your mistake." I said.

"I know that. I'm not taking it seriously. It's just that I am still feeling sleepy." She said and then yawned.

"Oh, c'mon sis. Don't sleep now. And it's your favorite right, Karaoke."

"Yea, but-"

"No buts. I'm sure Jess won't participate. But you have to."

"Actually, you should let me sleep. You all didn't let me sleep after coming back. It's your fault."

"I'm really sorry ma'am, it won't happen again. Now can you please get cheered up and smile. You will look beautiful." I took a deep breath and then smiled.

We all gathered around and sat.

"So, who's first?" Kris asked.

"Ladies first." Tom said.

"Okay, then. I'll go first." Perrie volunteered.

"Okay, select a song." Tom said, motioning towards the song box.

She got up and took the book in her hands. She searched for a song. She chose Last Kiss – Taylor Swift.

She started singing the song.

_I still remember the look on your face  
>Lit through the darkness at 1:58<br>The words that you whispered for just us to know  
>You told me you loved me so why did you go away, away<em>

_I do recall now the smell of the rain  
>Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane<br>That July 9th the beat of your heart  
>It jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms<em>

_But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
>All that I know is I don't know<br>How to be something you'd miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
>Never imagined we'd end like this<br>Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_I do remember the swing of your step  
>The life of the party, you're showing off again<br>And I roll my eyes and then you pulled me in  
>I'm not much for dancing but for you I did<em>

_Because I loved your handshake, meeting my father  
>I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets<br>How you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something  
>There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions<em>

_And I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
>All that I know is I don't know<br>How to be something you'd miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
>Never imagined we'd end like this<br>Your name, forever the name on my lips, ohh_

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
>And I'll feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe<br>And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are  
>Hope it's nice where you are<em>

_And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day  
>And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed<br>We can plan for a change in weather and time  
>I never planned on you changing your mind<em>

_So, I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
>All that I know is I don't know<br>How to be something you'd miss_

_I never thought we'd have our last kiss  
>Never imagined we'd end like this<br>Your name, forever the name on my lips  
>Just like our last kiss, forever the name on my lips<br>Forever the name on my lips, just like our last…_

After she finished, we all clapped our hands. WOW! She was just…perfect. She then went to Zayn and hugged him. She pecked his lips quickly and then said, "So, who is going next?"

It was Bella's Hand that went up. Actually, Kris had put her hand up. Bella tried pulling her hand back down but she could.

"Okay, so, Bella. Select a song, quick." I said quickly, before she could say anything. She groaned and took the book in her hand. She looked for a song.

Bella is really a good singer. Actually, we all four girls are. We all sound just awesome when we sing together. I wish we were a band. It would be so great.

"Okay, I found a song. But I'm warning you guys, don't go off to sleep. I'm a bad singer." Bella said. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh shut up, and sing. You aren't supposed to lie. MANNERS!" It's not good to lie." She rolled her eyes at what I said. She then started singing.

_Oh no, did I get too close oh?  
>Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?<br>All your insecurities  
>All the dirty laundry<br>Never made me blink one time_

_Unconditional, unconditionally  
>I will love you unconditionally<br>There is no fear now  
>Let go and just be free<br>I will love you unconditionally_

_Come just as you are to me  
>Don't need apologies<br>Know that you are unworthy  
>I'll take your bad days with your good<br>Walk through this storm I would  
>I'd do it all because I love you, I love you<em>

_Unconditional, unconditionally  
>I will love you unconditionally<br>There is no fear now  
>Let go and just be free<br>I will love you unconditionally_

_So open up your heart and just let it begin  
>Open up your heart, and just let it begin<br>Open up your heart, and just let it begin  
>Open up your heart<br>Acceptance is the key to be  
>To be truly free<br>Will you do the same for me?_

_Unconditional, unconditionally  
>I will love you unconditionally<br>And there is no fear now  
>Let go and just be free<br>'Cause I will love you unconditionally (oh yeah)_

_I will love you  
>I will love you<br>I will love you unconditionally._

After she finished, I looked around the room to see the people's reaction. All were surprised. All their mouths were open. Josh had also heard her for the first time. I closed his mouth whispering, "Close it, or a fly may get in."

"So, how was it?" Bella asked.

She was waiting for everyone to put a comment on it.


	15. Chapter 14

BELLA'S POV

I was waiting for someone to say something. I could see Kris, Jess and Izzy smiling. I knew they know how I sing. But the others had heard me for the first time.

"So, how was it?" I asked. Still no one answered. All had a surprised look on their face, especially Tom and Josh.

"Bella, it was brilliant! You are awesome." Perrie stated.

"Yea, you are really great." Eleanor said. The others also said I was awesome.

I didn't want them to just continue talking about me. I feel a bit embarrassed. I know it's weird, but still!

"So, who is going next?" I asked.

"Why don't you go?" Tom asked Kris to sing next. Kris nodded her head.

"No, I'm not next. And you, Mr. Tom. Stop sending others to sing. You have to sing too. So I think now you should go! What say?" Kris asked everyone. We all agreed and nodded. She was right. He is sending the others to sing, but not going himself.

"No, the best person has to go last. The program must end perfectly and well. Don't you think?" He raised an eyebrow after finishing his sentence. We all rolled our eyes.

"Shut up the nonsense and just go and sing a song. If you don't go next, we won't continue further!" Izzy told Tom. Tom made a sad face and went to select a song. He chose Why Not Me – Enrique Iglesias.

He started singing. GOD! He was sounding PATHETIC! Now I know why he wasn't willing to go.

After he finished, we all were like, * THANK GOD THAT YOU FINISHED. *

"I told you, not to send me. I am really a bad singer." He said. "Ok, now who is going next?"

"We both!" Eleanor and Louis said together.

"Okay, hurry, many people are yet to sing. And all of us have to sing!" Izzy said and looked at Jess, smirking.

Jess rolled her eyes.

Louis and Eleanor sang Wouldn't Change A Thing – Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas. They were brilliant.

Zayn, Josh, Izzy, Kris, Niall and Liam were also done singing. Now only Harry and Jess were left. None of them were volunteering. We all were getting impatient.

I could see and Jess and Harry telling each other to go first. Now, Harry being the gentleman went first. He sang As Long As You Love Me – Backstreet Boys.

_Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine  
>I'm leavin' my life in your hands<br>People say I'm crazy and that I am blind  
>Risking it all in a glance<em>

_And how you got me blind is still a mystery  
>I can't get you out of my head<br>Don't care what is written in your history  
>As long as you're here with me<em>

_I don't care who you are, where you're from  
>Or what you did, as long as you love me<br>Who you are, where you're from  
>Don't care what you did, as long as you love me<em>

_Every little thing that you have said and done  
>Feels like it's deep within me<br>(Ohh, mmmm)  
>Doesn't really matter if you're on the run<br>It seems like we're meant to be_

_I don't care who you are  
>(Who you are)<br>Where you're come from  
>(Where you're come from)<br>Don't care what you did, as long as you love me_

_(I don't know)  
>Who you are<br>(Who you are)  
>Where you're come from<br>(Where you're come from)  
>Don't care what you did, as long as you love me<br>(Yeah)_

_As long as you love me  
>As long as you love me<em>

_I've tried to hide it so that no one knows  
>But I guess it shows when you look into my eyes<br>What you did and where you're comin' from  
>I don't care, as long as you love me, baby<em>

_Ohh, ohh_

_I don't care who you are  
>(Who you are)<br>Where you're come from  
>(Where you're come from)<br>Don't care what you did, as long as you love me  
>(As long as you love me)<em>

_Who you are  
>(Who you are)<br>Where you're from  
>(Where you're from)<br>Don't care what you did  
>(Yeah)<br>As long as you love me  
>(As long as you love me)<em>

_Who you are  
>(Who you are)<br>Where you're from  
>Don't care what you did, as long as you love me<em>

_Who you are  
>(Who you are)<br>Where you're from  
>(Where you're from)<br>As long as you love me_

_Who you are, as long as you love me  
>What you did<br>(I don't care)  
>As long as you love me<em>

After he finished, I was only looking at him. His voice was just THE BEST. I had not heard a voice this good anywhere. He was singing with feelings. The song touched my heart. It felt as if it was sung for me. He then asked us how he sang.

"How was it?"

"It was good, like always." Louis said.

"Thanx mate!" He said.

"It was really good." I said. The boys started whistling.

"Shut up guys, it is just a complement." I said.

"So, we have only Jess left! Now without wasting a single second, you come here and sing a song!" Kris ordered her.

But she being a bit stubborn, walked slowly.

"C'mon Jess, don't walk slowly. Do it fast." I said. She gave me death glare. Okay, so now she is gonna kill me. I better be quiet.

She took the song book in her hand, and started looking for a song. You won't believe which song she chose. It was a Barbie song. The song's name was 'Connected'.

_I'm blind-folded on this carriage ride that they call life.  
>Keep trying to make it through the next turn, knuckles white and holdin' tight.<br>So here I go, takin' the curve,  
>but I know that I'm never alone.<br>I think of you, and how you never let me go._

_I feel connected (connected), protected (protected), it's like you're standing right with me all the time.  
>You hear me (you hear me), you're near me (you're near me),<br>and everything else is gonna be alright.  
>'Cause nothing can break this, nothing can break this, nothing can break this tie.<br>Connected... oooooh connected inside._

_It's not an accident, the time we spent apart.  
>But now we're so close, I can always find you right here in my heart.<br>You've given me somethin' I need, and I don't ever want it to end.  
>Because of you, I know I've found my strength again.<em>

_I feel connected (connected), protected (protected), it's like you're standing right with me all the time.  
>You hear me (you hear me), you're near me (you're near me),<br>and everything else is gonna be alright.  
>'Cause nothing can break this, nothing can break this, nothing can break this tie.<br>Connected... ooooh connected inside._

_Everytime that I breathe, I can feel the energy.  
>Reachin' out, flowin' through, you to me and me to you. wake or dream,<br>walk or stand, you are everywhere I am.  
>Seperate souls, unified, touching at the speed of light.<em>

_oh, yeaaaaaaaaah, oh whoa YEAH_

_I feel connected (connected), protected (protected), it's like you're standing right with me all the time.  
>You hear me, you're near me,<br>and everything else's gonna be alright.  
>connected (connected), protected (protected), it's like you're sitting right with me all the time.<br>You hear me, you're near me,  
>and everything else's gonna be alright.<em>

_'Cause nothing can break this, nothing can break this, nothing can break this tie._

_connected, connected inside, connected, connected inside, connected._

_oh Yeah!_

Everyone clapped for her. She smiled. I could see she was feeling shy. She is anyways not an open person. She likes only a few people. God knows when she will become a bit bolder.

"Awesome. You're just as good as Bella." Harry said.

I could see her blush when he said that.

"Thanx!" Jess and I thanked at the same time.

She gave a smile to him. Oh My God. Does she like him? Has she started having feelings towards some boy? Is this a dream? I pinched myself.

"OUCH!" I pinched too hard. All looked at me.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Harry asked me.

"Yea, I just pinched myself. Sorry!" All of them gave me weird look. Obviously they would do that. It will be odd if all of a sudden you pinch yourself.

"So, what next?" Josh asked.

"Let's just talk. It's our first time together. Let's get to know each other better." Izzy said, getting excited. She just loves talking. She keeps on yapping and yapping, all the time.

"We are not girls to do chit-chats. Think of something else!" Liam said.

"No Liam, she is right. Let's get to know each other better. Or else we won't be able to become proper friends. Remember how we were earlier?" Liam nodded.

"Yea, I remember. We just said 'Hi' and 'Hello'. And we used to talk formally. And now, we know each other better than our parents know us." Niall said, laughing.

"What's you story?" Kris asked.

"It's nothing great. Harry and I were friends earlier. We went to a party and we found Zayn over there. We had fun over there. And so we decided to meet up." Louis told.

"And then, I was the one who met them in the restaurant where they all had decided to meet." Niall continued.

"I met these four in our school. They didn't even know that they were in the same school. The day I met them, these fools realized that they were all in the same school. Since then we are all friends." Liam said. But Harry corrected him.

"Not friends, BEST FRIENDS!" We all laughed.

"Aren't we odd? We all didn't even know a little about each other, and we made ourselves friends." Liam said.

We all laughed again. They were really odd.

"So, how did you all meet each other?" Zayn asked.

"Kris and Jess are childhood friends. They used to be together since they were kids. Their parents were friends. I mean they are still friends. Bella and I met them on our way to school. And do you know what the funniest part is? We all were in the same school too. Just like you all!"

"Wow!" The boys said together.

We all laughed loudly.

We all were talking the past two and a half hour. We have really talked a lot. We told each other about ourselves. It was fun. I was almost 2:30 in the morning. And I wasn't feeling sleepy. Just because I had slept while watching the movie, I wasn't feeling sleepy. But I could see everyone yawn, except Harry. He had also slept with me during the movie.

"I think we all should leave. It's too late." Perrie said.

"Leave?" Izzy said.

"Yea, we need to go our houses." Perrie answered Isabella.

"Look, you all are tired. Rather we all are tired. We all will adjust and sleep in our house. There is no problem. You all can go in the morning." Izzy said.

"Are you sure?" Tom asked.

"Yea, I'm absolutely sure." She answered.

"Okay, then how are we supposed to sleep?" Kris asked.

"Tom, Josh, Niall, Harry and Liam can sleep in one room. Perrie, Eleanor, Zayn and Louis can sleep in another room. And we girls will sleep in the third room. Is that fine?" I asked them

They all nodded.

"Okay then, let's go off to sleep, guys. Good night everyone." Izzy said, getting up.

"Good night." We all said. Then all of us got up and went to the assigned rooms. We four girls somehow managed to fit on one bed. But then I told them that I wasn't feeling sleepy.

"Listen, I'm not much sleepy. I'll come in some time and sleep. You all can go to sleep."

"Okay, but come fast!" Jess said.

They went to sleep. I switched off the lights and closed to the door of the room.

I went out and saw Harry sitting alone on the sofa.


	16. Chapter 15

HARRY'S POV

"Guys, do you mind if I come later to sleep. I'm not too sleepy."

"Ya, you won't be sleepy. You have already slept with Bella." Zayn said, smirking.

"Shut up. Get lost and go to sleep!" I said angrily.

He just laughed and went to the room. I was sitting alone, on the sofa. I don't why, but only Bella was coming in my mind. She was really good. And the way she sang was just awesome. My thoughts were interrupted by a door closing. I turned around to see Bella standing there.

"Hey, didn't you sleep yet?" She asked me.

"Nope. What about you?"

"Same here!"

She came and sat beside me.

"What do you wanna do? Wanna watch another movie?" She asked me.

"Umm…okay. It'll be better."

She got up and went to where I think the DVDs were started searching.

"Any options that you wanna give me, that'll be easy!" She asked me.

"Good names aren't coming in my mind." I said.

"Okay, then, what about, Father Of The Bride 2?" She asked.

"Yea, okay. That'll be good." She took the DVD and put it on. The movie started.

"It's a really good movie! It is one of my favorite movies." She said.

"Hmm…"

The movie was really good. It is, I think, a family movie. And the songs are also good.

It was almost half way of the movie. I could hear some snoring noises. I turned to see who it was. Bella had gone to sleep. She looked so cute while she was sleeping. She was leaning on the other side of the sofa. Her hair had half covered her face. I put those strands of hair behind her ear. I got up, and slowly shifted her, without waking her up. I put her in a proper sleeping position.

Then I switched off the TV and then went to the room where I was supposed to sleep. After I entered the room, I saw there was no place for me to sleep. So I took a blanket to cover myself, and went to the living room so sleep.

There were two sofas. One of them was occupied by Bella. I went to the other sofa. I slept on the sofa and covered myself with the blanket. I wasn't sleepy yet. So I took out my phone and unlocked it. I started scrolling through Facebook.

After I finished checking my Facebook, I locked my phone and kept it on the side. After I kept the phone, I took a look at Bella. She was kinda shivering. Maybe she was feeling cold.

I got up and took the blanket I was using. I put it over Bella. She shuffled a bit, and then she stopped shivering. I went back to the sofa I was sleeping in. I closed my eyes and went off to sleep.

BELLA'S POV

I got up in the morning. I wasn't sleeping in my room. I was in the living room. I must have fallen asleep while watching the movie. I got up and saw that I wasn't alone. Simone else was also there, sleeping on the other sofa. I couldn't tell who it was because his back was facing me. But if had to guess, I think it was Harry, because he was watching the movie with me. I took the blanket and went to my room. I saw Perrie, Zayn, Louis and Eleanor sleeping in the room.

I had forgotten that these people had stayed the night. I'm so dumb at times. Luckily, I didn't disturb them and went to the room where the girls were sleeping. I went inside and put the blanket in the side of the room.

I went to the bathroom to wash my face. After I came out, I saw that Jess had already woken up. I went and sat beside her. Then a thought came to mind.

"Jess, can ask you something?"

"Yea." She said, yawning.

"Do you like Harry?"

"What!? Are you in your senses?"

"Yes, I am in my right senses. Now answer my question. Do you like Harry?"

"N-No, I don't l-like him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm damn sure. And why will I like him?"

"I just thought that you like him."

"No, never!"

"Okay!"

She got up and went to the bathroom. I got up and went out, with my phone.

I went to the living room, and saw that Harry was still sleeping. I, without making any noise, went to the kitchen. I was getting a bit hungry. I took a bar of granola and went back to the living room.

I sat on the sofa, eating and checking Facebook. Then I heard a door open, I looked up and saw Tom come out of the room.

"Good morning." He said, yawning. His hair was all messed up. It was just the way a bird makes its nest.

"Good morning. Slept well?"

"Yea, only if you ignore Josh's snores. He was too loud!"

"Hahaha, I feel sad for you."

"Yes, you must feel sad."

"Hmm...Did you want anything to eat?"

"I'll eat with the others. How many people are up?"

"You, Jess and me.

"That's all?"

"Yea."

"All seem to be very tired."

"Yea. Urmm, Tom, have you and Kris told each other about you both liking each other?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you think?"

"I don't know, I think yes."

"You are right! We love each other and we know it. You know what; it still bothers me, why did you say that she loved someone else when you knew she liked me?"

"I just said that she likes someone. That someone was you. I only didn't take your name. I told you the truth!"

"But why didn't you just tell me directly that it was me?"

"Urmm, I think I just wanted to have some fun. Which I did!" I laughed. He rolled his eyes. "Shut up!"

"What is the joke all about? I also wanna laugh." Kris said, coming out of the room.

"Good morning Kris!" I greeted her.

"Good morning." Tom also greeted.

"Good morning. Now tell me the joke!"

"It wasn't exactly a joke. She is just trying to make a fool out of us!" Tom said, pointing at her, then at himself.

"And why are you doing that may I ask?" She said, sitting between Tom and me.

"Tom just asked the same question you all asked me yesterday. And I told him, that I did it for fun. That's all!"

"You actually shouldn't have done that." Kris said.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it now. And anyways, it's all normal now. You both are together now. Are you happy?" I asked her. She blushed and look to the ground. Then I turned to face Tom. He was not exactly blushing but he was getting a bit shy! Wow! These two are of such a kind! They are just meant for each other.

"Answer me!" I demanded for an answer.

"Yes!" They told together.

"I think I should leave you alone. I'm going in the room. But don't make much noise, there is someone sleeping besides you!" I winked at them and walk into the room. "Shut up." Kris shouted from behind.  
>I just laughed.<p>

"Are the others awake?" Jess asked me.

"Only Tom, Kris, you and me are awake. And now I am gonna wake Isabella up. I love to irritate her while she is sleeping." I smirked and went to the bed. I climbed on the bed and stared jumping and screaming, "It's time to get up! Get up! Get up!"

"LET ME SLEEP!" She shouted. I was provoked to make more noise.

"Get up Izzy, everyone has woken up." I lied to her.

"Everyone?" She asked, thinking I was serious.

"Yes!"

She got out of bed, and ran to the bathroom. She got freshened up and ran out like a mentally retarded person screaming, "Josh!"

I just couldn't stop laughing.

"You can be easily fooled, Izzy!" Jess said, going out of the room. I followed her out as well. I really couldn't just stop laughing. I held my stomach and fell on the sofa, besides Kris.

"Bella!"

"Why are you shouting Gemma?" Harry asked, getting up from his sleep.

"Gemma? I am no Gemma. I'm Isabella!" Izzy said, getting more irritated.

"What, oh! I just forgot I wasn't in my house. I thought it was my sister shouting. I'm sorry." Harry said, sitting up straight on the sofa.

"It's fine! I am anyways a joker! You can any time make fun of me!" Izzy said, crossing her hands over her chest.

"What have I done to you? Why are you pounding at me.?"

"Just ignore her. She is just angry on Bella. Bella just kinda pranked her." Jess said.

"Hahaha, poor Izzy baby. You always get tricked by Bella!" Kris said, starting to laugh along with me. Harry also smiled.

"Yeah, now just laugh at me. And Harry, don't need to hide your laugh. You can laugh loudly, like the others are laughing. And why aren't you laughing Tom?!" Izzy was getting more irritated.

"I am not hiding and laughing." Harry defended himself.

"And why are you forcing me to laugh when I don't want to?" Tom asked.

"I just thought you would also wanna laugh."

"Now please, stop this topic. The others are sleeping. We don't wanna wake them up!" I said.

"It's of no use! We all have already woken up." Josh said, coming out of the room. The others were also coming out. Zayn and the other temporary roommates also came out.

"Bad luck!" Liam said, rubbing his eyes.

"I think we all should leave now!?" Perrie said, which actually sounded like a question.

"Yes, we should. Our parents would be wondering where we are!" Josh said.

All of them headed towards the door. All of them wore their foot wears and went out of the room.

"It was really nice meeting you all!" Kris said.

"Same here." All said at the same time.

"We will meet soon, BYE!" I said, waving them goodbye.

"Yes, we surely will." Liam said.

"BYE!" All said and then left.

We closed the door after they left. I looked at the house and sighed.

"Now we have to clear up this mess." I said.

"It's not much of a mess. We can do it later in the day. Not now." Izzy said.

"Okay, fair enough," I said. Kris and Jess, both of them nodded their heads in agreement.

We had the rest of the day free. Only the cleaning up was not the list, or else we just spent our times doing some productive work.

We all slept by around 10:30 pm. Even though it was a leisure time the whole day, we were really tired.  
>I was the first one to go to bed. I slept as soon as I jumped on the bed.<p> 


	17. Chapter 16

*A Week Later*

I was a since we had that party kind of thing. The rest of the week went normally, except for just one change. Kris and Tom are now officially lovers. They told it in the college this week. In the college as in, they told Jess, Izzy, Josh and me in the café, in the lunch time.

We girls kept touch with Perrie and Eleanor. They are really nice girls. Today we all have planned to meet up. We couldn't meet up in the week because we were busy with college. We will meet in Starbucks, at 6:00. I was already 5:10.

We all were getting ready. I wore a cute dress. We all had decided to wear a dress. I wore a red one. Black always suited me. Izzy wore a white one.

After I finished with my makeup, I went out to see Jess already sitting in the living room. She was an innocent girl, just as you would call her. She wore a simple red dress, not much of a makeup. Kris was also just as the way they normally were.

"All set?" I asked her, sitting beside her.

"Yeah. I'm just waiting for the other people to get ready." She said. She sounded a bit annoyed. Obviously though, she didn't want to come with us. But then Perrie and Eleanor would find it bad, so I convinced her to come.

"Please Jess, just some hours. It wouldn't look good if we three went and you wouldn't come. Please cheer up a bit. For me?" I made a sad face in front of her. She obviously couldn't deny my request.

"Okay, fine."

"Thanks Jess!" I said and hugged her. She hugged me back.

"Good lord! What would have happened if Bella wouldn't have been there? Who would convince her?" Izzy said, coming out of the room, ready to leave.

"Are you done?" I asked her.

"Yeah, are you all ready?" she asked.

"Kris is left." I stated. Just after I finished my statement, Kris' room door opened, revealing Kris in her 'sexy' pink dress. She looked pretty good.

"You are looking good Kris!" Izzy said, without taking her eyes off Kris. "Actually, _SEXY_!" She winked at Kris.

"Thanks." Kris said.

"Let's leave now!" I said getting up, ready to go.

*At the Starbucks*

We had just reached the Starbucks. We were standing outside, and Kris was calling Perrie to know where she was.

"Hey, where are you?" Kris started speaking on the phone.

"Okay, we are coming!" She continued.

"Bye." Kris ended the call.

"She is already inside." Kris said. "And Eleanor is with her also. Let's go in."

We all went inside and searched for Perrie or Eleanor. Perrie was calling out to us. We went and sat with her.

"Hey." Perrie said.

"Hi" Izzy, Kris and I said together.

"Hello." Jess said.

Eleanor just waved with a smile. We sat down. We started chatting immediately. Well, after all we are girls. What else do you expect? Hahaha.

HARRY'S POV

We five boys had planned to meet today. Actually, we normally meet every Saturday. Even though we are in the same college, we don't get time to spend a proper 'friends' time. So we meet up at the Starbucks.

I was already sitting in the café. Niall was talking about something; I think he is talking about football or maybe food. I wasn't really paying attention. I was just nodded my head to make it seem as if I am listening to him. Liam, Zayn and Louis are yet to come.

I was just looking at the door, seeing people coming in and going out of Starbucks. Just then a little black dress walked into the room. She looked a bit familiar. It just wasn't coming in my mind. She looked cute though. Then three more girls followed her in. YES! Now I remember where I had seen these people. I had met them a week back. We had gone to their house, for the 'so called party'. It was good though. What were their names? It was just not popping up in my head. Was it Lydia? No. Was it Rose? No. Yes, it was Bella. Her name was Bella. And the others were….I think….Jessica, Kristen and Isabella. Yes! Finally!

Bella just was so cute. I just liked her most out of the four. The way she spoke; she was really sweet. She sounded like a kind person. But obviously, you cannot judge or tell how a person is by listening to their voices and the way they spoke. You need to know that person properly.

The girls were finding someone. Then they started walking to a table. Perrie and Eleanor were sitting there. Oh, so they all were maybe getting to know each other.

Just then, Niall snapped his fingers in front of me and caught my attention.

"Are you even listening to me? I am just blabbering and you are giving me no response." Niall said, getting a bit furious.

"I'm sorry. Something just came to my mind so just could pay attention." I apologized to him.

"It's fine. Now do you have any idea where these three idiots would be?"

"No, I don't know. Maybe we should call them and check where they are."

I took out my phone and called Liam. The phone started ringing. After three rings, he picked up the phone.

"I'm getting inside. Keep the phone." Liam said through the phone. Just as I hung up, I looked up to see Liam enter, followed by Zayn and then Louis. Maybe they were coming together.

I waved my hand so that they could see where we were sitting. But instead of them coming here, they went somewhere else. They were walking towards the girl's table.

"Whom are you waving at?" Niall asked, turning around to see who it was. He turned back to me. "Where are they going?"

"Let's go and see." I said, getting up from my place.

Niall and I walked to where the girls were sitting.

"Hi!" The girls said, as Niall and I walked to the table.

"Sit down. Now that we have all accidently met, let's sit together." Zayn said.

We took our seats. I got a seat besides Jessica, but just opposite to Bella.

BELLA'S POV

"So, how come you all are here?" Liam asked us girls.

"We all had planned to meet because we wanted to get to know each other better." Izzy said.

"Okay." Liam said, satisfied with the answer.

"So, what are you all eating?" Niall asked. Does he only care about food? But anyways, I was feeling hungry too.

"No, not yet. Shall we order it?" I asked.

Niall practically screamed. "Yes!"

All of them told me and Niall what they wanted to eat. We both went to order them. After we got them and kept it on the table, Niall just pounced on it. Well, he seems to be really hungry. I took my part of the food and started eating. I wasn't really interested in what they were talking. I was just looking at them talk. As I was seeing everyone, I found Harry staring at me. Was something wrong with what I was wearing? Just as our eyes met, he turned his face took somewhere else. He took his part of food and then instead of eating it, he was fidgeting with it.

I just shrugged out what happened and continued eating my food.

After I finished, I was that only Niall, me and Harry had finished with our meals. The others were really busy chatting. Well, except for Jessica. She seemed to be in her own world. Not bothered about what was really happening. But then I realized that she actually wasn't blinking her eyes. She was staring something. She was kinda looking sideways. Her eyeballs seemed to be fixed upon Harry. What is really happening with this girl?

I was actually getting bored. It was already 8:30. I was feeling sleepy. I hadn't even slept after coming back from the college. I couldn't control myself anymore. If I waited here anymore, I would just doze off to sleep. Kris was sitting beside me. I nudged her arm and told her that I wanted to go home.

She gave me the house keys and I got up.

"I'm really sorry guys. But I need to head back home. I'm kinda tired. So I guess I'll just leave." I said.

"Well, I'll come along with you." Jess said.

"Okay. Bye. See you soon." Perrie said.

"Bye." All of them said.

Jess and I waved to them, turned around and left to go home.

*At Home*

I just went to my room and changed into my night clothes. I cleared the entire make up from my face and went out to see Jess already sitting with her books. God! She studies too much. But that's fine. It's actually a good habit.

"Jess, I'm just gonna go to sleep now. I'm too tired."

"Okay, sleep well."

"Good night."

"Goodnight. Sweet dreams."

I went to my room and jumped on the bed. I seconds I had fallen asleep.


	18. Chapter 17

It was only 6:15 in the morning. I had just got up from my sleep. My dream was a bit funny. I don't remember what happened exactly, but I can't recollect what I saw. It really becomes annoying when you can't recollect what you saw in your dream.

I turned myself, to face Izzy on the other side of the bed. She was deep in sleep. I can bet right now even if I put loud music, she won't wake up. Just then, an idea came up to my mind. I was getting bored alone, lying on the bed. I got up and took my speaker and iPod. I switched them both on and started playing Demi Lovato – Really Don't Care.

I started dancing on it. I held a comb in my hand and sang in it as if it was a mic. I behaved as if I was a rock star. Well, I would love to be a rock star; specially a cool rock star, like Demi. I love her voice too much. I started singing at the top of my voice, trying to be heard over the loud music.

_You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all  
>You started messing with my head until I hit a wall<br>Maybe I should've known, maybe I should've known  
>That you would walk, you would walk out the door, hey!<em>

_Said we were done, and met someone and rubbed it in my face  
>Cut to the part she broke your heart, and then she ran away<br>I guess you should've known, I guess you should've known  
>that I would talk, I would talk<em>

_But even if the stars and moon collide  
>I never want you back into my life<br>You can take your words and all your lies  
>Oh oh oh! I really don't care<br>Even if the stars and moon collide  
>I never want you back into my life<br>You can take your words and all your lies  
>Oh oh oh! I really don't care<br>Oh oh oh! I really don't care_

_I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you  
>You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you<br>Oh no, not anymore, oh no, not anymore  
>You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go<em>

_Now if we meet out on the street I wont be running scared  
>I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air<br>And make you understand, and make you understand  
>You had your chance, had your chance<em>

_But even if the stars and moon collide  
>I never want you back into my life<br>You can take your words and all your lies  
>Oh oh oh! I really don't care<br>Even if the stars and moon collide  
>I never want you back into my life<br>You can take your words and all your lies  
>Oh oh oh! I really don't care<br>Oh oh oh! I really don't care_

Just then the bedroom door opened. Kris and Jess came inside. Kris had her hair messed up and Jess was still trying to get up from the sleep, she was rubbing her eyes.

"What the hell is going on?"

I quickly put the song on pause. "Well, as you can see, I'm studying. What else do you expect?" I said sarcastically.

"If you are studying, then what is this music all about?" Kris asked. God, she always acts dumb when she gets up from her sleep, or actually when she is woken up from her sleep. Jess hit the back of her head.

"Are you dumb Kris? At least think before you speak!" Jess said. Then Jess turned to me and asked, "Why are you playing the music so loud? We were trying to sleep."

"Well, I didn't wake 'ALL' of you up." I then motioned over to Izzy, who was still sleeping, safe and sound.

"Well, she is just one of a kind. After all she is your sister!" Jess said. I rolled my eyes and mouthed 'whatever'.

Jess turned around and walked out of the room. Kris came inside and motioned over the iPod. She wanted me to play the song. I smiled and resumed the song. The song started loud.

_Yeah, listen up  
>Hey, hey never look back<br>Dumbstruck boy, ego intact  
>Look boy, why you so mad<br>Second guess him, but should a hit that  
>Hey Demi you picked the wrong lover<br>Should a picked that one, he's cuter than the other  
>I just wanna laugh, cause you try to be a hipster<br>Kick him to the curb, take a polaroid picture_

_But even if the stars and moon collide  
>I never want you back into my life<br>You can take your words and all your lies  
>Oh oh oh! I really don't care<br>Even if the stars and moon collide  
>I never want you back into my life<br>You can take your words and all your lies  
>Oh oh oh! I really don't care<br>Oh oh oh! I really don't care_

Kris and I were literally jumping on the bed and singing. And the funniest part is that Izzy was still sleeping. Again Jess came into the room. Just this time she was looking angry.

"I told to keep the volume low, didn't I?" She shouted.

"You didn't!" I defended myself.

"Okay, but then at least you could have understood what I was really trying to say." She said.

"C'mon Jess. It's fun. Why don't you join us?" Kris asked and then laughed. I laughed too!

"That is not funny!" Jess shouted. "Now keep the songs off and let me sleep peacefully for some time."

I was almost pin-drop silence in the room, except for the noise of the clock ticking. Just then Izzy woke up.

"Why is there so much of noise? Why is Jess screaming? Did she see a lizard or something?" Izzy asked, rubbing her eyes.

"God! Sometimes you three can just get on my nerves." She said and stomped her way out of the room. Izzy was having a confused look on her face.

"What has happened to her?" She asked.

"Oh, just ignore her." Kris said.

*Later that day*

"Let's go to the park." I said, jumping in excitement.

"Good idea!" Jess said.

It was 8:00 pm. We had just finished having our dinner.

"No, I'm tired. I want to sleep." Izzy said. We three just started laughing, remembering today morning's incidence.

"Stop laughing at me! I can't help it. I was tired. It happens, okay?" She said, fuming with rage.

"It's fine, were just making fun of you. Take it sportingly!" Kris said, playfully, punching Izzy's arm. Izzy just rolled her eyes.

"Well, I won't come too. I want to sleep. The music woke me up." Kris said.

"Okay then, you and I are going to the park then!" I said, getting up from the sofa and going to wear something decent.

I wore a simple top and jeans now. I was wearing my slippers. Jess was already out of the house.

"Wait for me Jess. Don't leave me." I said, acting dramatic and running behind her.

"Come fast, anyways you are an athlete. You can catch up anyways." She said.

*At the park*

We had already taken 2 rounds of the park. We both had headphone on our ears. We were listeing to songs. I was listening to Shakira – Empire. I was getting a bit tired.

I tapped on Jess' shoulder and asked her, "Do you wanna sit down for a while?" She nodded and we walked up to the nearest bench and sat down.

I was busy looking at the surrounding. It's just so amazing. I love the beauty of nature.

"So, how are you?" Jess asked, all of a sudden. I gave her a weird look.

"Are you drunk?" I asked her.

"What? No!"

"Then why are you asking such an idiotic question!?"

"There is nothing to talk about, so whatever came in my mind first, I asked that."

"Ohh, well, in that case, I am fine. What about you?"

"I'm good."

We just nodded our heads. We are just so weird!

Suddenly I jumped.

"Hey!" Someone spoke. It wasn't Jess. I looked up to see a boy standing in front of Jess and I. It was Harry.


	19. Chapter 18

HARRY'S POV

I was just taking a stroll in the park, thinking about the new college I was going to join soon. I saw Jessica and Bella sitting on a bench. Thank God! I was getting so bored alone. I finally found someone that I could talk to. I went towards them. "Hey!"

"Oh, Harry, you scared me." Bella said. She smiled. I smiled back.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. There is no need of saying sorry for such a small reason." I just shrugged.

"Sit down." Jessica motioned for me to sit with them. I accepted her request sat down on the place empty, besides Jessica.

"So, how come you are in the park?" I asked them.

"Just to keep us kind of busy; we were getting bored." Jess answered my question. "What about you?"

"Same. But I'm kind of a bit nervous. I'm going to join a new college soon. Or actually, in two days I will start to come in the college."

"Ohh, which college?" Jessica asked me, getting excited to know.

"It's your college that I am joining." I told them.

"Wow. Then why are you nervous? We will always be there to help you." Jessica said Bella nodded her head.

"I know that. But still, there is always a bit of nervousness in anything new that I do. But if you keep that reason aside, then I am really happy to come in this college."

"Ya, you are right. Even when I started my college, I was really scared." Bella said.

"Hmmm."

I just started to stare at Bella. She looked so sweet and cute. Her blue eyes sparkling, her hair was just perfect and her smile was just amazing; she was beautiful! The way she talks and her behavior is like; she makes me go crazy. I think I am falling in LOVE. I am starting to love Bella. Does she like me? Wait. No! I don't wanna again get into this love's trouble. Last time I fell in love with a girl, she just broke my heart and ran away with someone else. I don't want any love businesses in my life, again.

BELLA'S POV:

It would be fun now. There will be a huger group of our friendship in the college.

"Well, why are you changing your college?" I asked him.

"I just didn't like it there. The boys think that they have done something wrong and so I'm leaving. But that's not true. I don't know how to explain it to them, they aren't listening at all." Harry said, getting a bit tensed up.

"Ohh, I'll help you. It's fine." I said. He smiled and I returned it.

Jess was just keeping quiet. I didn't expect her to be quiet in this matter. What has happened to her in the past few days? She was just looking at Harry. Something is really going on with this girl. I need to find out.

"Urmm, I think I should leave. I'm a bit sleepy and tired. Jess, wanna come?" I asked her, getting up from the bench. She didn't answer. Then I waved my hand in front of her face. She kind of jumped, "Ha- What?"

"I'm going. If you wanna come along, then come." I said.

"Yea, I'm coming." Jess gets up and waves Harry a goodbye.

"Bye Harry." I said.

"Bye, see you day after tomorrow then!" Harry said, waving.

"Yea!"

Jess and I left the park and started walking home.

"So, how is Harry? What color are his eyes? How deep are his dimples? How exactly is the structure of this face?" I asked Jess.

"Well, he has green-ish eyes, and….wait, how will I know deep his dimples are or how is exactly is the structure of his face?" Jess asked after realizing about the question I asked her about.

"I just thought you would know about them. I know that after looking at him for a long time, you can tell that, right?" I grinned.

"I wasn't looking at him!" She defended herself.

"Ya, right. You weren't looking at him, you were staring at him, and you were admiring him."

"No, I was doing neither of them."

"Oh, stop lying to me at least. You can't hide things from me. C'mon Jess, tell me the truth." I started clapping like a kid, in excitement.

"Well, there is nothing that I am hiding from you." She started playing with her fingers.

"Ohh, Jessica. Seriously? Just tell it. I won't tell anyone."

"But there is really nothing that I want to tell you."

"Now please stop this acting of yours and TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

"Okay, fine. God knows how you can find out when I am hiding something."

"Now don't even try to change the topic."

She sighed. "Okay, I think that Kristen and Tom like each other."

Oh Shit. How did she guess it? If she asks Kris, then she will blame it on me that I told her everything.

"No, I don't think so."

"I just thought so." Jess said shrugging.

"Well if that was what you were thinking about all the time, then why were you looking at Harry?"

"Well, I was just in deep thought. When I think, I don't see where I am looking exactly."

"Ohh…okay."

*At Home*

I just changed into my night clothes and jumped on bed.

I really thought for a second that Jess started to like Harry. Maybe I had gone crazy. How can JESSICA fall in love? It will be the real greatest thing ever to see.

And, talking about Harry, I think he is a good person. He is good looking. I like the way he talks. His green eyes! The way his dimples are. The cute little face that he has. His curly hair. His natural pink lips. He is just handsome. And his voice is so soothing. I love his voice. I think I am falling in love with him. OMG! I have fallen in love. I LOVE HARRY STYLES.

I just drifted off to sleep while thinking about him.


	20. Chapter 19

*Two Days Later*

The alarm woke me up. I woke the other girls also up. I got ready real fast. I ate my breakfast quick. I was ready with my bag and my shoes on. "Hurry up, girls. I'm already done. How long are you going to take?" I asked them getting excited. Well I was Excited because today was the day. Harry is gonna start college today. I'm really excited to see him.

"Bella, don't you think you it's too early to leave? It's only 8 O'clock. We still have 15 minutes to leave. Sit down!" Kris said, while she was washing her plate. "Oh, I didn't see the time." I saw the time and sat down.

"Guys, listen. I won't be coming back with you all home after our college ends. Josh says he wants to spend some time with me. So I'll come home later. About the dinner…..I'll tell you all later. Is that fine?" Izzy asked, staring down at her phone. "Yeah, that's fine." I said. Kris nodded along with me. Jess gave no reaction, like always, never interested in these talks.

I took a look at the clock, it was 8:15. "Can we leave now?" I asked them, getting up and walking towards the door. All of them looked at the time and then gave me a weird look. They got up, took their bags and wore their shoes. I was already out of the house. I was really acting strange today.

*At College*

My first class was English. I put my belonging that I didn't in my locker and took only what I needed for my English Class. Just as I shut my door, I heard someone taking my name. And I exactly knew whose voice was that. As soon as I turned to him, a huge smile had appeared on my face. "Hi Harry!" I said.

"So this is where your locker is. Mine just there, at the end of this line." He said pointing at his locker.

"Oh, Okay. So which class do you have first?" I asked him.

"Um, I have English. What about you?"

"I have English too. Come let's go together." I said.

"So, how do you find this college?" I asked him as we were walking to the class.

"Bella, I just came. Let me at least complete half a day." He said, laughing. "Oh, yeah. I forgot that you just came." I said.

"So, how's English? I mean do you like it? How is the teacher? Does she look hot?" Harry asked me, with a smirk on his face. I laughed at his last question.

"Ha-ha, Harry. The teacher isn't hot. The teacher is a little handsome. He looks good." I said. His face dropped after realizing that the teacher was a man, and not a lady.

"No, I thought it would be a bit fun in English classes if only it could have been a lady teaching, cause anyways I hate English. How can you survive in English classes?" He asked me.

"I don't like English either, but just because Jess is always there with me whenever I have English, I don't get much bored."

"Oh," He started to look around.

"Who are you looking for?" I asked him.

"Hasn't Jess come today?"

"She has come. Why?"

"I just thought. I thought she would be coming along with us."

"Oh, no. She loves English. She will go first and sit in the class. And anyways, she likes studies. In all the subjects, she will straight go to her class, without wasting time. What else will you expect from a nerd like her?" I said, laughing. He started laughing too.

We reached in front of the class door. "Ladies first." He said, bending and bowing and motioning me to get in the class. I did a courtesy and walked in the class, laughing at the stupid thing I did just now.

"So, where do you wanna sit?" Harry asked me.

"I normally sit beside Jess. Over there." I said, pointing to where Jess was sitting, deep into her book.

"Ohh, okay." Harry said. His tone seemed to be sad.

"But you can always sit behind us. It's anyways empty now. If you go fast, you will be able to sit there." I said, smirking a bit. He nodded his head within seconds he was near that seat. He sat down and showed me smile. He smirked and then started acting superior because he was really fast to reach the place. I laughed and started walking to my seat.

"Good work Harry!" I said after sitting on my seat. Jess looked up to see if I had come.

"Hi, Bella. Why did you say 'good work Harry'? There is no Harry in our class." She asked me. She must have forgotten that Harry was going to start college today.

"Jess, do you remember Harry saying that he was gonna start with his new college?" I asked her, thinking she would guess it but no. I was wrong. She looked more confused. "Who Harry?" She asked. God! Why is she behaving like this, why is she so clueless?

"Jess, have you developed a memory problem? Just turn around and see who I am talking about." As soon as I said I finished my sentence, she turned around.

"OH, you? I was wondering who she was talking about. I had forgotten that you were going to start today. So, how did you find this college?" Jess asked him. Here is another idiot.

"Well, the prom was too good, even though my date ditched me. And all the teachers are glad that I had a fun time. They don't want me to leave the college and go." Harry said, sarcastically. I knew that he was mocking her.

"What, prom? Leave the college? What are you saying? You just started your day; it's not even two hours in the college." Jess said, getting more confused. Has she seriously lost it today? I couldn't hold my laughter.

"Exactly Jessica, I just started my day here and you are asking me if I like it here? At least let half a day pass, then maybe I can comment. You and Bella, both are a little cracked I suppose." He said, smirking.

"We aren't cracked, it's just our mood is good. When our mood is good we behave like this. So, you better chill. You will soon get used to us." I said, with a slight smile on my face.

"Good Morning Class." The sir had come in the class. I started to concentrate on the lecture.

*In the break time*

I was sitting in the canteen with Kris. Kris was busy on her phone. I was waiting for the other girls to come. I was getting bored.

"Um…Kristen, how is it going on Tom?" I asked her.

She suddenly smiled wide. "We were planning to tell everyone today." I was shocked after listen to her. Was she already planning to tell everyone? Wow.

"Good. You know what, Jess asked to two days earlier if you and Tom were dating. I said that I don't know anything." I told her.

"What? Seriously? How could she guess? Did we make it look to obvious?" She asked me, getting more interested in the topic.

"I don't know. I was also shocked when she asked me the question."

"Hey, I was waiting for you at your locker." I heard a voice say. Kris and I, we both turned around to see who it was. It was Harry.

"Hey Harry." Kris said. "What are you doing here? Waiting for Bella, are you?" She said, with a smirk on her face. She didn't know that Harry was gonna join this college. How couldn't I tell Kris and Izzy? And she is thinking that there is something going on between us. She is such a 'think a lot'. All she does is overthink. I need to tell her, before she goes any further.

"Kris, I forgot to tell you, that now Harry has come into this college." I said, smiling as if I won a bet.

"Oh, Okay. Tell me later, how you liked the college, maybe by the end of the day." She said.

"Kris, I love you. You are too gr-", Harry was cut off by Tom.

"WHAT? You both love each other? Then why did you act as if you loved me?" Tom said, almost hurt in the heart. Poor Tom. He didn't know what was actually happening.

"No, Tom. I Love You. I don't know what Harry is saying. I Really Love You Tom. There is no one else I can love, believe me. Bella, say something!" Kris said, almost crying.

"You love Tom?" Said someone; it was Jessica. Wow, another person.

"Awww, so sweet!" said another voice. This time it was Izzy. Why are people just adding up in the situation?

"Since when do you all love each other?" Josh asked this time. Is there anyone else to pop up?

"Guys, just Calm down please!" I shouted, so that everyone would shut their mouths.

"Listen Tom, Harry was just saying that he is thankful that at last there was someone who didn't ask him how he found the college. He just meant that." I said, taking Harry's side, and I am speaking the truth.

"Exactly! Please don't take it I a wrong way Tom." Harry said, feeling a little guilty.

"Are you telling the truth?" He asked.

"Yes!" Harry and I both said together. Kris looked relieved. Tom walked to Kris and said sorry. Awww, it was such a cue moment. They hugged. All of us were smiling looking at them, except Jessica. She was thinking something else.

"Now can someone answer my question?" Josh blurted out, ruining the scene.

"Which question?" I asked him.

"Since when is this love business going on between them?" He asked.

I looked at Kris, smirking. "The answer can only be given by Kris or Tom."

"Um, it's almost been two weeks since we confessed to each other." Tom said. Kris was blushing.

"We were going to tell you all today, but I didn't go as planned. Tom came in at the wrong time and it all ruined. It's all because of Harry!" Kris said, giving a half *death glare* and half *It's okay* look. Harry scratched the back of his neck.

"Now shall we all sit down?" Izzy asked, already halfway sitting. I just laughed at her. All of us nodded and sat down.

"Jess, I have a question for you. How did you think me and Tom were dating?" Kris asked her.

"I just overheard you. You were talking on the phone to Tom in your room. I was walking past by. I heard everything. That's why I asked Bella if she knew about you both. But she said she didn't know." Jess answered Kris' question.

We all chatted for the whole break not realizing that we hadn't eaten anything. The bell rang.

"I'm hungry. Let's all bunk our classes today. Let's go out to eat something." Izzy said, getting up.

All of us agreed except for Jess. We all started pleading her. At last, Harry asked her to join. "Please Jessica, only for today." He asked.

"Okay, but this is the last time. Okay?" She asked, sternly.

"Okay." We all said together, getting excited for she had agreed to come. Mainly she had agreed to bunk a class.

We all decided to go to Starbucks, the first place I would always prefer to go. We all ate and chit-chatted.

After we finished Harry and Tom left.

Izzy and Josh went out somewhere.

Jess Kris and I decided to take something to eat from here, for our dinner.

We went home, freshened up, and did our work.

Then we ate our dinner, and went to bed.

It was such a cool day today. It was great fun. I wish these days come again. I drifted off to sleep while recollecting what happened the entire day, from the time I got up.


	21. Chapter 20

I was walking down the aisle, wearing the wedding gown, with flowers in my hands. All the people were standing on my right and left side. I looked up straight, and saw a tall and handsome man was standing in front of me. I shyly smiled looking at him. He gave me his cheeky smile back. The man standing right in front of me was the man I was about to marry. It was Harry. I looked down. I heard a voice. It was calling my name. It sounded like Harry. As I looked up, Harry wasn't standing there anymore. He wasn't seen anywhere. I started to get tensed. I heard him call my name again. I stopped in my tracks and just closed my eyes. As I opened them, everyone was gone. It was all black. It was just darkness around me, but I could still listen to Harry saying my name. I shouted loudly, scared. "HARRY! Where are you? Harry? Harry!" I heard someone call my name again. But this time is wasn't Harry. It was a girl taking my name. I started searching around for the voice. It was nowhere to be found. I felt as if someone is going to push me off the ground I'm standing on. Suddenly, I felt myself fall.

"Oww!"

I opened my eyes. I was all a dream.

"Bella, have you lost it? Get up; you have fallen on my feet. You are on my feet." Izzy was screaming at me.

I tried getting up. SHIT! My back was gone. It was very hard for me to move. "Umm, Izzy, my back is hurting. Do you mind taking your leg out and help me get on the bed?" I asked Izzy.

She quickly took her leg from beneath me. She bent down and tried pulling me up. I was hurting like hell. She realized that I was feeling pain. She went lighter on me. She slowly and steadily helped me on the bed. As I sat down I groaned in pain. "Oww!"

"Try sleeping. It's anyways 2 in a night. You have to sleep." Izzy said, moving away from me and almost getting into the bathroom.

"Wait, when did you….did come just now?" I asked her, seeing that she was still in the clothes she was wearing yesterday.

"Ya, I just got home. It was fun going around with Josh. And you just ruined my mood!" She snapped back at me. I looked at her, confused.

"Why, what have I done? It's me who has broken a back, not you." I answered her, angrily. She ignored me and just went inside the bathroom. I sighed and gasped in pain as I tried to sleep in a different position. I tried really hard, but just couldn't change my position.

"Tell me one thing Bella. Why were you shouting 'Harry' while you were sleeping?" Izzy asked me coming out of the bathroom, all ready to sleep.

"What?"

"Yea, when I entered, you were smiling in your sleep. I thought you had lost it or what! Then I walked up to you, and you suddenly started frowning and then you were scared. I tried waking you up. You were not waking up at all. Then you started screaming Harry's name. I started to wake you up. I shook you, but got shook too easily and you fell down on my leg, breaking it." She finished and lay down on the bed.

Was the dream so powerful that I could feel it and was into it? Wow!

"Ohh, I didn't realize."

"Do you like Harry?"

"What?"

"Do you like Harry?"

"Why are you asking me that question?"

"'Cause I think that you like him. You were taking him name now, weren't you?"

"Umm, yea, I like him a bit. I don't if he likes me or not."

"Awww, my little sister has fallen in love!" She hit me in my arm, playfully.

"Shut up. Now tell me what did you and Josh do?"

"Ohh, yea. It was great. He had taken me to the beach. We talked for hours. Then we went to a restaurant. He had our dinner and then went to the park. We kissed behind a tree! It was so interesting. We kind of made out there. It was so good." She started drifting into her dreams, as usual.

"Nothing serious happened right?" I asked her, my eyebrows up.

"No. Only a making out session, nothing else. Now, chill down, and go to sleep." She said, getting under the covers.

"It's gonna be a tough night for me. I can't change my position. I have to sleep in this position. I hope I sleep." I said. I was on my back, properly lying on the bed, but I have a habit of sleeping on my left side. It's gonna be a tough time for me.

Izzy switched off the side lamps.

"So, Harry huh?" She asked me. I could feel her smirking at me.

"Good night!" I said, trying to change the topic. "We have to go to college tomorrow. We have to get up early. So, Sleep!"

"Yaya, I'm sleeping. Good night."

I closed my eyes and tried going off to sleep. But no, I couldn't. I could hear Izzy snore beside me now.

There are so many things going on in my mind which is making it difficult for me to go to sleep. Plus the position in which I am is also awful. My back is really giving me a lot of pain. I hope I can go to the college tomorrow. Oppss, today!

I went off to sleep as I thought about the dream i had 30 mins ago.


	22. Chapter 21

My morning started with pain. I woke up; not because of the alarm but because of the horrible pain I was going through. I slowly tried to moving, and sitting up straight. I tried ignoring the pain, but as much I tried forgetting it, the pain cut through me more. I winced in pain. I looked at the time. SHIT! It was 7:50. How will be able to get ready in 20 minutes? I couldn't turn around to wake Izzy up, so I started taking her name. "Izzy! Wake up. We are late." But she gave no response.

Then suddenly I started screaming loudly. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Izzy got up, all alert and ready to hit anyone.

"What happened? Who was it? Tell me fast, I will kill that person." I said, standing on the bed, waiting for my response.

"It's no one Izzy. Look at the time. We are late!" I said, trying to get up.

"You scared me Bella!" She said running into the bathroom.

Then the room's door opened. Kris and Jess both came in worried.

"What happened? Why did you scream?" Jess asked me, walking up to me. "Where is Isabella?" Kris asked, noticing she wasn't there.

"She is in the bathroom. And I am kinda all well. Look at the time. It's too late. It's 8:00 now."

"SHIT!" Kris and Jess said it together.

"But why did you scream for that?" Kris asked me.

"Because last night, I fell off the bed and my back was aching like hell. I mean it still hurts. I wasn't able to turn, so I scream, so that Izzy wakes up." I said.

"You fell off the bed?" Jess asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes."

"Can you get up now?" She asked me another question.

"No, if I try to get up, it aches a lot. God knows how I am supposed to manage my day today!" I sighed, worried.

"Look, if you can't come then its fine. You can't move. So take a day off. Stay home, rest. If you want, one of us will stay back to help you, as you can't move." Kris said, coming towards me and sitting down beside me.

I gave it thought. Okay, I think I should take some rest. "Okay, fine I'll stay back. Who will be there with me?" I asked her.

"I don't mind waiting myself! I stay back." Kris said, putting her arms over my shoulder.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm absolutely sure about it."

"Okay then."

"Okay, so now I'll go and get ready because I have to go to the college." Jess said, turning around and walking out the room.

Kris and I nodded.

"Just lay down." Kris said, coming beside me and lying on the other side of the bed where usually Izzy sleeps.

I nodded and slowly tried lying down. I was hurting really badly!

"I think I should get you some pain killers. Maybe then you will feel better." Izzy said, coming out of the bathroom.

"I was about to tell that." Kris said, sitting up straight and getting up. "I'll go get them." Kris went out the room.

"Why didn't it come to your mind to take my name for staying back with you?" Izzy asked, putting on make-up on her face.

"What?"

"When Kris asked you who would stay back with you today, why didn't you take my name? I heard everything that you all were talking about."

"Ohh, that! Well, I forgot. It didn't come to my mind. And anyways, I wouldn't want my sister to fail in college when she is actually almost failing." I said, laughing.

"Yaya, it's not funny. You know I don't like to go to college. It pisses me off. I only go there to meet Josh and to stay with you girls. You know that I have no interest in studying." Izzy said, coming and sitting beside me.

"Awww, my little sister! Are you angry with me now? Maybe next time I'll take your name first! I'm sorry for this time. Am I forgiven?" I asked her, acting as if she was a very little kid. I only wish if I could hug her now, but the fact that I can't move is restricting me.

"Yaya, it's fine! But next time don't forget." She said in a stern voice.

"Here, take these medicines!" Kris said, entering the room with a glass of water and some tablets in her hands.

"Thanks Kris." I said, popping the tablets in my mouth, gulping them and drinking a sip of water.

Izzy got ready, and took her bag and went out the room. "Bye Belle, take care of you."

"Yeah, I will."

"Okay, now we don't have time to sit and eat. Let's just take something and eat it on the way to the college." I could hear Jess telling that to Izzy, who seemed to agree soon.

"Bye Bella, Bye Kris. We are leaving. See you all in the evening." Jess said, going out of the house.

"BYE!" Kris and I shouted together.

"So, what is the plan for today?" Kris asked me.

"Urmm, I am gonna just lie on the bed, and read something or maybe keep myself busy on the phone. What are you gonna do?" I asked her, raising my eyebrows.

"I need to give it a thought." She said, laughing. I laughed along with her. "I'll just come." She said, going out of the room.

Just as she left the room, I turned my head to search my phone. Luckily it was just on the side table. I reached for it. I took it and started playing games on it.

After 15 minutes Kris comes in the room. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"I haven't brushed my teeth yet! I need help for getting up. I'm really hungry." Kris nods and walks towards me. She helps me get up, and also helps in getting in the bathroom. I took my brush, washed it and applied toothpaste on it. I started brushing my teeth. Kris went out of the bathroom, and came in with a chair for me to sit on.

"You didn't have to get that Kris." I told her.

"Now, just sit on it." I just sat on the chair, slowly.

"I'll make us breakfast in the meantime." Kris said, going out of the room.

"Okay."

I finished brushing my teeth, rinsed my mouth, washed my face and then called Kris.

"KRIS!"

"Yeah," she asked, rushing inside the bathroom.

"Help me getting up." She nodded and helped my get up.

"I think it's better if I go in the living room and sit. Can you just take my phone along with you?"

"Yeah. Sure." She took my phone and walked me to the living room. I sat on the sofa.

"Here, take this." She said, handing me my phone.

"Thanks."

"Anytime!" She said smiling

She went in the kitchen and came out with two bowls. She gave me one bowl. It had cornflakes inside. Kris switched on the TV.

She put on the song's channel. The song currently going on was 'All about the bass' – Meghan Trainor.

I liked the song. The music was so good. It was just the song, my type!

"I love this song Bella!"

"I loved it too."

"I'm gonna download it now." Just as she said it, she got up and went to download it. She really liked it. Well, it is a good song.

The remote control was just beside me. I took it, and changed the channel. I wanted to watch a movie. I put on the channel, and my luck was too good. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. It had just started. I just sat there like a kid and watched the movie. It was my favorite movie of the all Harry Potter movies.

"Oh, no, Bella not again!" Kris groaned, seeing that I had started watching the Harry Potter.

"What?"

"Not Harry Potter again!"

"Please Kris. It's been weeks since I last saw Harry Potter." I pleaded her.

"Okay, fine." She said, and went inside her room. "Tell me if you need anything." She said, going in her room.

"Okay. Thanx a lot Kris! I love you!"

"Yaya, whatever."

I chuckled as she entered her room.

I was just sitting there watching the movie.

I didn't realize that it was already 12 in the afternoon.

I called Kris out. "Kristen! I think you should start making lunch. It's 12 O'clock."

She came out of her room and went in the kitchen. She started cooking something.

"Cook well girl. I'm also gonna have it." I said, making fun of her.

"Shut up Pinkpoot!" She said, giving me looks.

"Kris!"

"Now what?"

"My bum is aching!"

"What?"

"I'm tired of sitting." I whined.

"So, what am I supposed to do for that?"

"I don't know. Just do something!"

"Bella, I think you have lost your senses."

"No, I'm just stuck in a serious situation."

"And that is?"

"I'm unable to decide. Should I get up? Or should I be where I am 'cause if I try to get up, my back will start aching. What should I do?"

"I think you should just eat and sleep for some time. That is the best thing you could do now."

"Yeah, I think you are right."

"Good."

I waited till Kris got the lunch.

After we finished our lunch, she helped me go in my room. Then I dozed off to sleep. The pain had reduced a bit, it was better than before. Hence, I could sleep properly.


	23. Chapter 22

I woke up. I could hear a noise coming from the living room. I took a look at the clock. It was 5 in the evening. I had slept for 4 hours, it was too much. I tried getting up. Yay! I could get up without any pain rushing through me. It was only aching a little. It was bearable. I went in the bathroom, got freshen, washed my face and wiped my face. I went out of the room.

"You're awake!" I jumped up, scared. It was Harry.

"Hmm, yeah!"

"How are you feeling?"

"Good."

"Is your back still aching?"

"Not much. Just a tiny bit. It's bearable."

"Good. So you will be able to come to college tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I will be coming. How come you are here?"

"Not only me, Josh and Tom are here too. We came to see you."

"Ohhh, that's so sweet of you all."

"What are you both doing here?" Jess came in, asking us. "All of us are waiting for you both."

"Yeah, we were coming out." I replied to her.

"Yeah, okay." Jess said and left the room.

"Let's go out." I said. He nods and motions over to me to let me go first. I nodded and went out.

"Hey Bella." Josh and Tom said together.

"Hi."

"How's your back?" Tom asked me.

"It's not aching now. I will come to college tomorrow." I said, smiling.

"Good!" Josh said.

"Hmm.."

We were just all sitting, not talking. Silent. I just hate this kind of a silence. I thought of breaking it.

"So, what did you all do today?"

"We studied." Tom said. I give a weird look.

"I mean, what did you all studied? Idiot."

"I will tell you everything in detail later. Don't bother about that." Jess said.

"Yeah, right. Why am I even asking? I have Jess to tell me everything." I said.

"So, what do you wanna do?"

"I think we should leave." Harry said.

"No, let's stay for some time." Tom said.

"Ya, anyways, I think Tom's day hasn't gone well. Without Kristen, his day is incomplete!" Josh said, smirking and looking at Tom.

"Ya, he is right." Kris said. She didn't waste much time. She just pulled Tom up and took him to her room.

Josh and Izzy looked at each other. They weren't any less. They didn't waste a second and just went to mine and Izzy's room. Great!

So now it was only Jess, Harry and me in the room.

"Urmm….I'm hungry. I better get something to eat." Jess said, getting up.

"Please get me something too. I'm starving. I haven't eaten anything since the lunch." I asked Jess to get me food too.

I smiled at Harry. He smiled back. I was getting bored, so got up and switched on the TV.

"What did you do all day?" Harry asked me as I sat down.

"I did nothing serious. I was just lying on bed and watching TV. I watched Harry Potter and the prisoner of Azkaban after a long time. Do you know that I am a big fan of Harry Potter? Jess is also a big fan. The fans are called-"I was cut off in the middle.

"Potter-heads! Yeah, I know. Zayn also likes Harry Potter. He has talked about it many times." Harry said.

"Ohhh, I didn't know."

"Yeah, neither did I know that you and Jess like Harry Potter."

"Yeah, right."

"So, all you did was took rest and watched TV?"

"Well, I also ate and slept." I said, laughing. He laughed too.

"Hahaha, poor you. Why was your back aching?"

"Urmm, I had fallen from the bed. Izzy had come late at night. I was making faces while I was sleeping. She saw me and tried to wake me up. She shook me so hard that I fell off."

Harry was looking at me like I was a kid. I mean, yeah, it does sound a bit kid-ish. But I wasn't in the proper senses. I was sleeping.

"Did you really fall down because of that? Are you that light-weighted?"

"What?"

"I mean, I was just joking. Leave it."

"Wait. I'm not light-weighted. I was sleeping, deep in my dreams. I obviously couldn't control myself."

"Yeah. I know. I was just joking."

"Well, then it wasn't funny, because I didn't laugh at it!"

"Yaya. Whatever."

"Don't whatever me."

"What are you all talking about?" Jess asked, coming from the kitchen, both her hands full with two plates filled with chips.

"Nothing, he just cracked a joke as he says, but I couldn't laugh on it." I answered her, picking up some chips and eating them.

"Harry, I bet you must have cracked some silly but an intelligent joke, hence she couldn't understand. So she didn't laugh. I must not have been your mistake. Chill!" Jess said, taking some chips in her hands.

"Oh shut up." I was giving her a really scary look. "He was talking about how thin I was that Izzy could push me off the bed. Tell me what could have practically been funny about it?" I asked Jess back. She was just staring at me as if I was a kid. Why was I suddenly behaving like a kid?

"Just chuck the topic girls. It's fine." Harry said. He was getting a bit bored in our fights, I could see that.

"Yeah, right." Jess said, agreeing with Harry's point. I nodded too.

I just concentrated more on eating after that. I was really hungry. Harry wasn't eating anything. Only Jess and I were eating, it looks a bit bad. "Harry, have some please." I told him, offering him the plate.

"Oh, no, thanks. I'm not hungry." He said.

We all were now watching the TV. In the middle I was looking over at Harry. I was just such a beautiful scene. I just felt awesome to see him. He was almost into the TV. Wait. He isn't. He is listening to songs on his earphones. We just bore him to the core. Well, it's a disadvantage. He won't ever like me. If he was already bored of me, then how can he spend the rest loving me? But you should never leave hopes. Fingers crossed. I hope he likes me.

My thoughts were interrupted by Harry's phone. His phone started to ring. He picked it up.

"Hey Gem….I'm at Bella's house. She had hurt her back so she hadn't come to the college today. So we boys decided to come visit her and to know if she was fine….Yeah, she's alright now…..I don't know…Do you want me to leave now?...Okay, then I'll come soon. I'll leave now….Yeah, Bye!"

He finished talking on his phone.

"Urmm, I need to leave now. My family is waiting for me .We are all going to dinner today. My parents, my sister Gemma and me." Harry said.

"Ohhh, so are you gonna leave?" Jess asked.

"Yeah. I guess I have to leave now. I'll ask the boys if they want to come along with me or not." He said, getting up and walking towards Kris' room. He knocked on the door. "Tom, I have to leave now. Do you wanna come along with me or you will come later?" After Harry finished asking him, the door opened, revealing Tom and Kris.

"Yeah, I'll come along with you." Tom answered.

"Shall we ask Josh too?" Harry asked Tom. Tom shrugged, not knowing what to do.

"I don't know. If you wanna ask then you can ask him." Tom said.

Just as Tom finished his sentence, Josh came out of the room.

"Good. Josh, do you wanna come along with us? We are leaving." Harry asked him.

"Yeah, I'll come. It's late anyways now." He said.

The boys took all their stuff and left.

"So? How was it sitting at home?" Izzy asked, smirking.

"I could watch Harry Potter."

"WHAT!?" Jess shouted. "You saw Harry Potter?"

"Yeah, Prisoner of Azkaban. After such a long time I got a chance to watch it." I said, a tint of excitement running through me.

"You are so lucky Bella. I just wish I could have stayed back at home with you." Jess said, getting a bit sad.

"Chill Jess, it will soon come on the TV again. We will watch it then." She smiled at what I said and nodded.

"Harry Potter is the only thing that can ever stop you from studying." Izzy said.

"I'm getting bored!" Kristen said, out of the blue.

Suddenly there was a pillow thrown at Kristen, on the face. It was Izzy. Izzy smirked, Kristen followed her. I understood what they were up to. I smirked as well. Within seconds we had started with our pillow fight. The pillow was flying from one place to another. Jess was just looking at us. Izzy being the mischievous one threw a pillow at her. The next thing that happened was a bit shocking. I couldn't believe my eyes. Jess had a playful smile on her face. She also started throwing pillows at us.

For the next 15 minutes all we were doing was sending pillows in the air. It was total fun, especially when Jess joined in.

After that, we had our dinner. I was relieved. I was ready to sleep. I changed and jumped on the bed.

"Good Night Izzy! Please wake up early tomorrow."

"Yeah Pinkfoot. As you say! Good Night."

Then I went off to sleep.


	24. Chapter 23

I got up and got ready the next morning. I ate my breakfast with the other girls. Then we left the house and started walking to the college.

In the middle of our walk, Harry met us. He was going in his car.

"Hey, come join me!" He said, getting out of his car. There was a girl driving the car.

"No, it's fine. I'd love going walking." Jess said, smiling at him.

"Oh, come on. You can come!" Izzy said, almost inside his car. Kris was walking towards the car. His car was big enough for all of us to fit in.

"Do you wanna lose weight? I think you are thin enough. Any boy can fall for you, don't worry about that. Now get into the car." Harry said, turning and getting in the car. I saw Jess blushing, but she was trying to hide it.

Harry stopped and turned around, "Bella are you gonna come along, with Jess?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm coming." I said and started walking towards the car door. I went inside and sat beside Kris.

After Jess sat, she closed the door and the car started moving.

"Well, this is my sister, Gemma." Harry said, pointing at the girl who was driving. I just thought so that it would be his sister, they looked similar.

"Hey girls!" Gemma said, waving her hand up.

We all said 'hi' to her as well. I introduced us. "Hi, I'm Bella. This is my sister Isabella. This is Kristen and that is Jessica."

"Oh, so you are the one who had a bad pain in the back yesterday? Are you fine now?" She asked me.

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt anymore. Only just some really weird positions can bring the pain back, but that is only while I sleep, so….yeah." I trailed off.

"Good."

The car came to a halt. We had reached the college.

"Thanks for the ride Gemma." We all said.

"Oh, no problem." She said, smiling.

We all got out of the car.

Harry side hugged his sister, and then kissed her cheek quickly, before getting out of the car. "Bye Gem! See you later."

"Yeah, see you in the evening." She said, before driving off to wherever she was going to.

Izzy and Jess just left. It was now Kris, Harry and me together.

"Kristen!" I heard a voice from behind me. We all turned around to see Tom hurrying towards us.

"Hey, easy there boy! Kristen's not gonna go anywhere." I told him. I realized I had been rude to him for a second.

"Pinkfoot! Could you please be a little polite? He is not a dog." Kris snapped at me.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be rude." I said, apologizing to Tom.

"It's fine. And you, Kris, don't get so overprotective about me." Tom said, putting his arm around Kris' shoulder and walked away. Now it was only me and Harry left.

We started walking towards our lockers.

"So, any plans for today?" He asked me.

"Urmm, no, I don't think so. We haven't made any yet. Do you have plans?" I asked the same question to him.

"Kind of. I love spending my evenings with my sister. I just love her a lot. I don't know what I would have done without her." Harry said, smiling.

"I understand. All the girls are sister types to me. Well Izzy is the real one, but they all care a lot for me. They have done loads for me, but I haven't done anything good for them. I feel sad sometimes." I said, smiling sadly.

"Hey, you shouldn't say that. There will come a time where you will do something good for them. That time will come soon. You just have to be patient enough." Harry said, keeping a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded. "I hope the time comes soon." I said.

"Yeah, it will."

We both smiled. We had reached our lockers. I kept my belongings that I didn't need and took all the things that I needed.

"See you in the break!" I said, starting to walk to my class.

"Yeah, see you there." Harry said, walking his way.

*After the classes*

The bell rang and it was the time for our breaks.

I went to the canteen to see Izzy and Josh already sitting. Izzy didn't look in the mood. I ignored her and went over there and sat with them. I didn't talk to them; I just took out my phone and started to go through it. I saw that there was a message. It was from an unknown number. I opened it.

From: Unknown Number

_Hey Bella,_

_It's been so long since I have seen you. I want to meet you as soon as possible. Not only you, but also your sister Isabella. I have just missed you both so much. You both must have grown up so much, big girls, eh!? Due to some serious issues we couldn't keep in touch with you both. I hope you forgive both of us. We are really sorry for what we have to you both. We both love you too much._

_Always will love you,_

_Your mom._

My mouth dropped as I read the last two words. MOM!?

I didn't see my parents since I was maybe little kids. I so much wanted to see them, but as time passed, I forgot about. They had forgotten about us. Now all of a sudden I receive a message from a number who says is mine and Izzy's mom? But now I am craving to meet them. I want to know why they left us. I wanted all of us to become a family for once and for all.

I look up at Izzy. Now I know why she had her face like that.

"Izzy, what's wrong?" She looked up, she had a sad face. "Did you too receive a-" Before I could finish my question she nodded her head realizing what I was going to ask her. I tear rolled down her face as she blinked. I just knew that she would break down after reading such a message. She always told me that she wanted a mother to take care of her and father so that she could be the daddy's girl. Izzy was always emotional when it came to talk about families, but she is still a strong person.

Josh was rubbing her back, comforting her. I got up and went to her side. I hugged her tightly, even I was crying by now. We both were crying on each other's shoulders.

I pulled ways. I cupped her head in my hands, wiped her tears from my thumb. I smiled at her, telling her to stop crying now. "It's okay. It will all be fine."

She nodded.

Then Harry came and sat beside me. I quickly wiped my tears before anyone else could see it. I smiled at him. He looked confused, he frowned. Maybe my face still seems to look like I have cried. I quickly looked away.

Then the other girls and Tom came and sat in front of us. Jess looked at me and frowned. I just stood and went to the washroom. I washed my face, wiped it and left. I sat down where I was sitting before.

"Bella, what happened?" Jess asked me. "Even Izzy looks a bit down. What's the matter?" She knitted her eyebrows. I looked at Izzy; she was again in the urge of crying. I put my hand on her knee and squeezed it. I opened the message and gave the phone to Jess. Kris was leaning over to read it along with her. My vision started to blur. I was about to break down. I tried holding back my tears, but as I blinked a tear rolled down my face. Jess looked up and gave me an apologizing face.

I started sobbing hard. I cried in my hands. Izzy was crying on Josh's shoulder. I was enveloped in a hug and someone was rubbing my back. "Shhh…don't cry. It's okay." It was Harry's voice. I was now leaning on his chest now. I could feel the warmth of his skin. Slowly I started to calm down. I pulled away from Harry and wiped my tears away.

Jess kept a hand on my hand and said, "Look, it will be fine. Just chill out a bit. Both of you." She was now referring to Izzy too. She handed my phone back to me.

"Do y-you think I should res-respon-d back to her?" I asked in between sobs.

"Yes, I think you should give it a try. What if everything becomes okay? What if you get your family back and you can live a happy life?" Kris said; everyone nodded along with her, agreeing with her.

I nodded in agreement too. I took my phone out. I opened the message and stared at it, thinking what I could write in respond. But my luck was bad, the bell went off. I sighed.

"Maybe I should do it later." I said, putting my phone back in. I got up and left for my next class. Just as I got up, Izzy also got up and left. All the others were still seated.

JESSICA'S POV

Bella and Isabella both got up and left.

"I think they are really hurt." Kris said. "They need some alone." I nod in agreement.

"Izzy for change looked sad. I mean obviously she will be sad. But it doesn't seem like her." Josh said, smiling sadly. Harry patted his back. Josh surely wasn't feeling good for Isabella.

"We have to divert their minds elsewhere. They should forget about that for some time. They will feel better. We'll tell them to keep the reply on hold." I suggested them.

"I agree with her. First we need to calm their minds. Later they can think about it and then decide, with cooler minds." Harry said.

Hmm….he thinks just like me. I started blushing. Wait. What is happening to me? I'm I liking him? No no no no no, this can't be happening. I have to focus in my career. I should go back to reality.

"You both are right. It's a good idea." Kris said.

"So then what should we do? How shall we divert their minds?" Tom asked. I shrugged.

"Well, I think we should discuss that after the college. I'm running late. I can't afford to miss a class." I said, getting up.

"Oh c'mon Jess. It's something really serious. For once Jess, think. It's about those two girls who are really close to us and plus they haven't even ever experienced a family life like we have. Let's help them feel it once and for all. C'mon Jess, It's for Bella and Isabella. At least for them you can afford to miss a class." Kris said, holding my hand and restrained me from going away. I think she is right. After all it's for my girls. I sigh and sit down.

"Ok fine." I said.

"Good. Now what?" Kris smiled and then turned serious in a blink of an eye.

"Think!" I say.

What could we do for them? Go out for a dinner? No, that will be very awkward and boring. Shall we call the guys home and spend some time?

"I think we should go out to party, all of us. How does it sound?" Tom asks.

"Nah, it won't work." Josh said, nodding his head.

"What if you all again come over to our place? We'll have a bit of fun." I suggest.

"Great idea. Let's keep it a surprise." Kris says, clapping her hands like a kid.

"Nah, not the surprise part, but just the meeting part." Tom said, kissing Kris' cheek. Kris rolled her eyes.

"Urmm, I think you should change the venue. Why don't you all come over to my place?" Harry asked. "I'll call the other four lads too, with their girls. What say?" He finished.

"Yeah, I think that's a really good plan." Tom said.

"Yeah, I agree too." Kris said. Josh nodded along.

"Okay then, it's final that we all are meeting up at Harry's place tonight. What time exactly?" I said, which made everyone happier because the plan was almost decided.

"Urmm, maybe six in the evening?" Harry asked.

"Okay, done. Today, at Harry's place at six." Josh said.

"So, what would we do?" Kris asked. It was a good question.

"Urmm, nothing can come in my mind at the moment." I said.

"Should we watch a movie?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, that's good." Kris said.

"Yeah, we'll talk, eat and have some fun. I think that would be enough. But then we must get them involved in it. We can't leave them on their own. We have to keep them occupied." Harry said.

"Yeah, now let's make this final." I said agreeing with Harry and Tom.

"Cool. So now all we have to do is divert their minds from this message topic." Josh said. We all nodded in agreement.

Now all I have to focus on is how to get the two ladies back to normal.


	25. Chapter 24

BELLA'S POV

The college had ended. I was standing outside the college waiting for the others to come. I only saw Izzy coming out. She looked really sad. I don't want to see her like this. After all she is my sister. It hurts to see her like that. As she came closer I gave her a smile. She tried putting up a smile but failed. My heart dropped at the moment.

I think we both should go home; the others can come home by themselves.

"Izzy, do you wanna leave?" I asked her.

"What about the others?" She asked me, in a very low voice.

"I'll inform Jessica that we are leaving. The boys are there to drop them or else they can come by themselves." I said.

"Okay. Then we'll leave." She said.

I took out my phone and typed a message to Jess.

_To: Jessica_

_Hey Jess, Izzy and I are going home. You and Kris come home together. See you at home._

Izzy and I started walking home. We didn't talk the whole time.

I opened the door and went inside the house. Izzy followed me in. We both kept our bags aside and went to the living room.

"Bella, do you think it will be safe if we reply back?" Izzy asked me, getting tensed. I shrugged.

"I don't know. But I think we should give it try. What do you say?" I asked her.

"I think we should ignore them." She said, simply.

"WHAT? Are you serious Izzy? I mean, it's been long since we were with our parents. I think we should at least reply once and see." I said, shocked. Izzy is not a kind of a person to ignore this matter.

"No Bella. They were never there for us. We have lived our lives on our own and with the people who have taken care of us. Jess, Kris and both their parents. They have always supported us. They had vanished all this time. And now they show up, that too through a small little message? I don't think we should trust them. Why didn't they come earlier?" Izzy said, on the urge of crying. I stood up and went closer to her, hugging from the side.

"Look, Izzy, I know that you are angry, sad and happy. All the emotions are filling up in you at the same time. Your mind is not calm enough to think about this clearly. So, please calm down and don't stress yourself over it. I would suggest you to go and take a shower and come. I'll make something for us to eat in the meanwhile." I smiled after I finished. She nodded and got up to get a shower. I got up too and went in the kitchen to make something.

"So, what shall I make?" I asked myself, looking around the kitchen to spot something. I saw a mold, to make waffles. I just went up to take it. I was going to make waffles, I decided. I took the batter out of the refrigerator and kept it aside until the mold was warming up. After it had warmed up, I poured some batter in it and closed the lid so that the batter is in the shape of a waffle. Then I opened the lid and could smell the nice, mouthwatering waffles. I took it out carefully and poured more batter into the mold. I did that several times till I had enough waffles to make our stomachs full. I also made some for Jess and Kris.

Just as I was done and I was putting everything away, Izzy came out of the room, tying a quick pony.

"Right on time, girl! I'm just finished making waffles." I said, getting the syrups out and keeping them on the table beside the waffles.

"Oh My God, Bella. You are so sweet. Just what I needed to change my mood. I love you Pinkfoot." She said running over to me and hugging me tightly. I coughed, giving her a hint of me being squeezed real tight.

"Oh, sorry." She said, chuckling. "It's okay, I love you too PS." I said, winking at her. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"PS?" she asked me.

"Yes PS. Pinkfoot's Sister!" I said, laughing at my silliest joke ever. I doubt if it even was a joke or not. But still, I laughed.

Just then I heard the bell ring. "I'll get it." I said, walking towards the door. I opened it to see Kris and Jess standing at the door way.

"C'mon hurry up. I have made waffles." I said, quickly, and went back to have my food.

Within seconds I saw Kris running in the kitchen. "I was just so hungry Bella. On top of it you made one of the best foods I could have. You just made my day." Kris said. I smiled at her. "You're Welcome Kris."

I just started eating my waffles after pouring the maple syrup on top of it. I finished it, then washed my plate and left it to dry. Just then Jess came in and sat down to eat her part. She looked a bit weird to me. But then I shrugged it off.

JESSICA'S POV

We rand the bell and saw Bella opening the door. She looked a bit happy.

"C'mon hurry up. I have made waffles." She said and ran into the kitchen. Kris was just behind her, running.

I sighed and closed the door behind me. I saw that Isabella was quite happily having her portion. Both Bella and Isabella looked happy and calmed down. I went in my room, put my bag down and washed my hands and face. Then I took out my phone and started a message to Harry, Josh and Tom.

_To: Harry, Tom, Josh._

_I just reached home. Both of them seem to be quite happy now. Both of them were smiling. What do you all think about it? Shall we still continue with our plans or just drop it?_

I sent it and within seconds I got a reply from Harry.

_From: Harry S._

_I think that they are trying to hide their feelings. They are just maybe showing that the message didn't worry them much. But deep down they are still sad and tensed. I think we should continue with the plan. I have anyways planned everything out. I also called the other guys. So, be there by six. Don't be late._

I replied back to him.

_To: Harry S._

_I think you are absolutely right. They are trying to hide their emotions. So, fine then. We'll meet you at six._

He was really smart and caring. He cares about how people would think. And top of it he is so cute.

WAIT. NOT AGAIN. STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT. But my other side of the heart wouldn't let me stop myself from thinking about him. I was slowly and eventually falling in love with this guy. God, things that happen to me are weird sometimes.

I tried to shake the thoughts out of my head and went out to the kitchen. I was a little hungry.

I sat down and took my portion. I tried to call Kris to look over at me. We had to tell them we have to go to Harry's house. How shall we tell them?

Just then Bella got up and went to wash her plate. Izzy looked too busy in her food. I poked the side of Kris. She jumped a bit. She looked at me, asking if something was wrong with me. I nodded and shot my head at Bella and Izzy's direction. Her eyes widened at she understood what was I asking her to do. She cleared her throat and started to speak.

"Ahem, urmm, do you both have something planned for today?" She asked, waiting for a response.

"Urmm, no, not really. Why? Are you taking all of us out somewhere?" Izzy asked, finishing her plate and giving her plate to Bella and pleading her to wash it for her. Bella took it.

"Yes, kind of. We are all going to Harry's house. Didn't I tell you Izzy?" Bella said. What? How did she know?

"How do you know?" Kris asked her. Even she looked shocked.

"Harry texted me. He said, we all have to go, no excuses." Bella said.

Wow, Harry had made our work easier.

"Oh, okay fine. Then I better start getting ready now. Or else we all will be late. By when did he say we have to come?" Izzy said, getting up and walking to her room.

"Six." Kris said.

"Okay."

Izzy went in her room.

I had finished having my waffles and got up to wash my plate. Kris asked me to wash her plate too. I took it.

"I also better get ready." Bella said, walking towards her room, opening it and closing it behind her.

"Well, Harry made our work easier." Kris said, sighing.

"Yeah. But they seem too happy at the moment. Why do you think they are behaving like that?" I asked Kris, out of inquisitiveness.

"I don't know. Maybe they have already talked about it before we came home?" Kris said, getting up.

"Yeah, maybe." I said.

"I'm going to change. We better not be late. I's nice to go late everywhere." Kris said, entering her room and closing the door behind her.

"Yeah." I said. I kept the plates aside and walked to my room. I also had to get dressed.

BELLA'S POV

I went in my room to get ready. I started to think what I should wear now. But all that was coming in my mind was the message.

"Izzy, the message thing is really pissing me off. That's the only thing coming in my mind" I said, I sighed and jumped on the bed, sitting on it cross-legged.

"Bella, I told you, ignore it. Please. If they really care they will try their best to get us back. So chill! Right now, focus on what we should wear to Harry's house." I smiled at how strong Izzy was being.

Izzy went back to select her clothes. I started thinking of all the dresses I had and starting choosing one. Then one dress got stuck in my mind. It was not a dress but it was a normal top with jeans. It was one of my favorite tops. It was given to me by Jessica, on my last birthday. A caption was written on it; 'Always dream of reaching your dreams!' Just how much I liked that sweet quote. I actually found it a bit funny.

I got up and started walking towards my wardrobe. I started searching for the top and jeans. I found them and threw them on the bed. I started walking into the bathroom but my phone buzzed. What if it was Harry saying that he had cancelled the plan? I seriously wasn't really ready to go, but then he would feel bad if I didn't. So I agreed on going there. I turned around to walk towards my phone. Just as I picked up my phone and unlocked it, Izzy's phone buzzed. I started to freak out.

What if it was them again? What would have they sent now? As I saw a new message on my phone, I gasped, in fear. I didn't want them to message me at the moment. But my worst fears came true. It was them. I looked up at Izzy; she also had a worried look on her face. I looked back at the phone. I opened the message and started reading it.

_From: Unknown Number_

_Bella, look. I am really sorry for what we have done to the both of you. We are really, really, really sorry for that. We had no choice but to leave you both. You both could have been in trouble it you both had been with us this whole while. _

_Well there is something that I want to ask you. Would you want to meet your parents? We actually know where you stay. It wasn't tough for us to find out. So, if you don't have any problems, then would you mind meeting up? I know this was too fast, but then I can't wait to see my daughters. You both must have grown up really well. You both must be really good looking and good girls. Can you meet us tonight? At the Starbucks near your apartment? At 6pm? It would be really nice if you showed up, along with Isabella. Your father and I will be waiting for you. I will be wearing a white coat and your dad will be wearing a black coat._

_See you soon,_

_Your Mom._

By the time I finished reading the message, everything started to blur out a bit. My eyes had start to water. A tear rolled down my face. I could also hear some sobbing from behind me. I realized it was Izzy. She must have also read the message by now.

What shall I do now? Shall I go? Shall I ditch them? What is the best step that can be taken? Is someone playing around with us? No, I don't think so. No one would do such a sad thing. What if they really miss us and they want us? What if there was a real, solid valid reason for them to not be with us whole our lives? I quickly wiped my tears and make up my mind.

"Izzy, I'm gonna go to meet them. Are you gonna come along?" I asked Izzy, turning to see her still crying.

"I-I-I do-on't kn-ow." She tried to stop herself from crying.

"Do whatever your heart tells you to do." I said, walking towards her and sitting down in front of her. She was sitting on the bed and crying in her hands.

"I don't want to see them Bella. Not now. I don't think I'm ready for it yet. I still need time." She said. I nodded.

"Then fine. You get ready and go with the girls. Go to Harry's place and cheer yourself up. I will handle the situation there." I said, patting her thigh.

"No. If you aren't going to Harry's house, I won't go too. I'm not going there without you." She said, sternly.

"Please Izzy. Don't do this to me. You don't wanna come and on top of that you don't even want to go to Harry's house without me. Don't do that. Please go with the girls. I beg you." I said, holding her hands in mine, waiting for her to agree with me.

"Okay fine, but on one condition."

"And what is the condition?"

"You have to come to Harry's house after your little meeting is over." Izzy said sternly, quoting the little meeting part.

"Okay. I'm fine with the condition. I'll be there." I smiled at her. "So now, go get freshened up and get dressed. You don't wanna show up like that in front of Josh now, would you?" I said, laughing. She laughed too. I now felt good, seeing her happy. It was really killing me to see her sad.

I got up and let Izzy get freshened up first. After she came out of the bathroom, I went inside. I washed my face and wiped it. Then I came out. Izzy was already dressed. Surprisingly, she was wearing a top and jeans, obviously that's not her. She would anytime prefer wearing a dress. She really wasn't in the mood. I hope after seeing Josh she changes a little bit.

I changed quickly and got ready. Again to my surprise, Izzy hadn't even applied make-up today. Not that she didn't look beautiful, she looked really good and simple and cute.

"Izzy, Bella, are you both ready?" I heard Kris asking from behind the door. I opened the door in response. "Yes. We're ready."

"Cool. Now let's leave, it's 5:45 already." Jess said, wearing her footwear.

"Urmm, before we leave I want to tell you both something. I have some important work to do before going to Harry's house. So, can you all drop me at the Starbucks and then continue your way to his house? I will finish my work and then come to Harry's house as soon as possible. Please, don't say no." I said, hoping that Jess and Kris would approve. They looked at each other and began talking in sign language. I didn't care what they were talking about; I just wanted to hear a 'YES'.

"Umm, okay. But don't be late." Jess said.

I sighed in relief. They had agreed. "Ohh, thank you so much. I was scarred if you would say no." I said, walking in my room to take all the things that I need for the night.

"Yeah, but work do you have exactly?" Kris asked me. God. Now what am I suppose to tell her?

"Urmm, it's some kind of a small meeting with someone. Please. It's important. I can't tend to miss it." I said, hoping saying this much could work. And yes, it had work.

"Okay fine. As long as you'd be coming to Harry's place we have no problem." Kris said, smiling. I smiled back at her.

"Yeah, thanks." I said, going out of the room.

We all were ready. "So now let's go." Izzy said, walking fast towards the elevator.

We were taking a cab to Harry's house.

We reached in front of the café and halted the cab. I opened the door and got out.

"Bye, see you Harry's I said, before closing the door. I smiled at Izzy for a last time, before the cab started moving ahead.


	26. Chapter 25

I opened the door of the café. I looked around in search for a lady wearing white coat and a man with a black coat. I saw them sitting in the back booth. I sighed and started walking towards them, their backs were facing me.

How am I going to react after seeing them? What is the situation going to be like? What would their reason be to leave us? What am I going to call them? Mum? Dad? Mr. and Mrs. Black? I didn't even know their names.

I was close to the table now. They were sitting hand in hand and their heads were touching each other from the side. I cleared my throat loud enough for them to listen. The lady turned in a blink of an eye. Her eyes were wide and the man had a smile on his lips. They both got up, pushing the chair behind with their calves. Before I could even think of anything I was pulled into a fierce hug.

"Oh, my baby. Just how much I wanted to see you and how much I wanted to hug you tight. I have missed you so much." She said, still hugging me. I didn't know what to do. So, I just stood there, not moving a bit. She pulled away started giving me kisses on my forehead and cheeks. I was getting uncomfortable. But I didn't care enough. She then furrowed her eyebrows and began looking around me. I started following her gaze.

"Where is Isabella? Is she hiding somewhere?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"No, Izzy hasn't come along with me. She said that she didn't want to come. She wasn't feeling alright. She is actually too confused at the moment. She doesn't know whether she should be sad or she should be angry?" I said, looking everywhere else but her eyes.

"And why would she be sad or angry?" The man asked. He had spoken for the first time today.

"Urmm, maybe because you end up messaging us suddenly today, after sixteen years of our lives?" I said, in a mocking tone. The lady's face started tensing up. The man looked down in shame.

"Baby, can you please sit down? We will tell you everything; we will tell you why you had to go through all this." The lady said.

"Well, I would love to get enlightened about it." I said, walking over to sit in front of both of them. They both also sat down.

"Listen Bella, we both had to lea-" The man started speaking but was cut off by the waiter.

"What would you all like to have?" He asked.

"A glass of water please?" I said. "Yeah, sure." He said. He asked my 'parents too'. They also only asked for a glass of water.

"Yeah, so, as I was saying, we both had to lea-" He was cut off again. It was the waiter again. He had got our glasses of water. Woah, quick service. "Thanks." I said, smiling at him.

After the waiter went he again began speaking, hoping no more interruption would take place. "Bella, the reason why we had left both alone, was because it was necessary. If you both would have been there with us, you're lives would have been in danger. You were safe here. You were safe without us." Just as he said this much, a voice came from the side.

"But then don't children be safe with their p-pa-parent?"

ISABELLA'S POV

Just as Bella got out of the cab, my heart started beating rapidly. What would it be like being with them? I won't miss anything right? I mean, obviously Bella will tell me everything that will happen, won't she? But still I wasn't satisfied.

"Do you know what work she has got?" Jess asked me.

I don't know what happened to me, but I just asked the driver to stop.

"Listen Jess, I think I should go with her. That'll be safe. She said she was a bit worried about her work. I should be with her. I should go." I quickly made up a story and opened the car door and stepped outside. Jess looked at me, shocked and confused. Before she could think about saying anything further I said, "Please Jess. Don't come behind me. Please go ahead. Harry won't like it. You go to his house. I will come soon with Bella, I _promise_ we will come." She just nodded and I closed the door of the car. The cab went ahead. I quickly turned and started walking towards Starbucks. It wasn't far away from here, just five minutes.

After I reached, I went inside and looked around to spot Bella sitting at the back booth. I started walking towards the table. Bella wasn't looking at me; maybe she was too busy in concentrating about what they were explaining. I reach the table and heard my 'dad' talking about something.

"-left you both alone, was because it was necessary. I you both would have been there with us, you're lives would have been in danger. You were safe here. You were safe without us." He said. My brain processed too fast I just spoke without thinking about it much.

"But then don't children be safe with their p-pa-parent?"

Bella looked up, she had a confused look. "Izzy? What are you doing here? I thought that you left for Harry's house?" She asked me.

I shrugged. Just as I was about to answer her, I was pulled into a tight hug and was kissed on the forehead and cheeks. I realized it to be my so called mum who was doing that.

"Oh, I thought that you really were planning not to come. But now I'm glad that you came. God, you look so pretty. I really missed you a lot." She pulled away and a smudge smile formed on her face. "I'm really sorry for being a bad mum. I know you both are angry with the both of us. But it was a real necessity to do such a heart-breaking task. I don't know how am I going to repay the both of you?" She said, now on the urge of crying. I could see her eyes shining due to the water which was forming.

"Mum, can we first please sit and then continue talking." I bet that made her feel a bit good, or rather brilliant. She had a huge smile on her lips. But her tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Did you just ca-ca-call m-m-me mum?" She asked reassuring if she really heard what she just heard. I nodded.

"Yes, I just called mum. Is there a problem? I mean you are my mum, right?" I asked her.

She was just so happy that she just nodded her head hard. It felt that she was finding it hard to speak. But a smile was tug on her face. It felt so good seeing her happy. I just made my mum feel good. But then suddenly my face dropped. We were her to find out about why our past was so lonely and spent without parents.

"Urmm, I really think we should sit down." I said, awkwardly. She nodded and left me so that I could go and sit beside Bella.

"So, I think you should hurry up with your reasons for leaving us because we are actually getting late. We have to go out somewhere." Bella said, sounding a bit rude. I nudged her side, asking her to keep her attitude low.

"Listen Bella, I know you are really angry with what we did with you. But then we had no other choice. As I told, you both could have died," dad spoke. Well, observing for these few minutes, I think that I am more like mum and Bella is more like Dad.

I really have had enough of my life being so lonely and love-less. I want my mum and dad to be there with me now. I have all the rights to spend the rest of my life with them. I want my mum to sing me to sleep. I want my dad to love me. I want to be a daddy's girls. I want to cook with mum. I want to go to cycle with dad. I want to watch movies and go out on picnics with my parents and sister. I also want to have a family. I'm not gonna lose my opportunity. I will try to get my mum and dad back, even if Bella says no. I'm not going to listen to her for this matter. If she want to be with us then she can, or else she can always live her own life.

No, no, no. What am I thinking? I shouldn't do that to my sister. She is my other half. She has done a lot for me. She has taken care of me much more that how much she should take. She was like a mom for me all this time. I mean she also misses them. She wants them to be there too, but right now I think she is just too angry. Well, we have all the rights to be angry. Don't we?

"What do you mean we could have died?" Bella asked.

"We had a lot of people running behind us. We happen to have done something that we actually haven't." Mum said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

BELLA'S POV

"I mean that we were accused for a murder which we didn't do." The lady said.

"What? A Murder?" I asked again. She nodded.

"You both were at the Storm's house for that night. We were at my brother's place for some urgent work. He had called us. Just as we went inside his house, we saw he was lying on the floor, blood dripping from this neck. He was also stabbed in the stomach. I ran up to him and sat down beside him. I asked him who did this to him. He couldn't speak. I started getting tensed. I hated my brother for what he did to me, but he would still be my brother anyways. I ran my hand through his face, watching him die." The man was about to cry, so the lady started to speak instead.

"I took the knife which was lying beside your uncle and held it in the hand. Just then your grand-mom came in the house. She had bags in her hands which fell down instantly when she saw your uncle die on your dad's lap. She screamed and ran to hold her son in her arms. She pushed away your dad and started screaming at him. She started saying that your dad and I killed your uncle because we didn't have a smooth bonding between each other. She started blaming us. We couldn't do anything. She called the cops and started telling them that we had murdered your uncle." Lady said.

"But then there were no proofs right? I mean they won't arrest anyone just without any proof." Izzy asked. She seems to be really wanting a family now, more after seeing them.

"Unfortunately, I had the knife in my hand so my fingerprints were found on them. Your dad held your uncle, and that's when his blood was all over his shirt. The proofs were all against us, but we couldn't do anything." The lady finished.

"We were immediately taken to the prison. We got a lot worried about you both. Luckily the Storms came to see us without you both, knowing it wouldn't be safe for you both were not yet disclosed to the world. So, we asked them to send you to an orphan. They agreed to it. We couldn't even ask them to keep you both with them because they already had a small daughter to take care of and it would be too much to ask for because we would be in the prison for a really long time." The man said. He seemed to settle down a bit now. But then it suddenly clicked in my mind.

"By the Storms do you mean Jessica's parents?" I asked him.

"If her parent's names are Roselyn and Thomas Storm, then yes, it's her parents." He said.

"That means you found out about us from them?" I asked him again.

"Yes." Ohh! So that's how they got our numbers and address.

"Well, but then we were got out of the orphan when we were six years old. They never told us about something like this." Izzy asked.

"We asked them to not tell it you both. We asked them to not tell anything about us, as far as I know, you both don't even remember, or rather know our names. Am I right?" The lady asked.

"Yeah, right. We don't know your names." I said, this time I was a bit calm.

"Well, my name is Ella and this is your father Sirius." She introduced.

I felt a bit weird after listening to their names. It felt odd to me. Both their names where names that somehow seemed familiar to me.

"I know you must be thinking about my name. Well, if you noticed, all we three girls have 'ELLA' in the ends. Well, rather my own name is Ella. Bella, Isabella and Ella. Cool right?" The lady asked, laughing a bit. I couldn't resist but laugh.

"Yeah, it is funny." Izzy said. I nodded along with her. Suddenly it clicked to me why I found the man's name familiar.

"Hey, your name is exactly the same as my favorite character in the Harry Potter series!" I said, getting excited because it was Harry Potter that I was talking about.

"Is it?" The man asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes his name is Sirius Black too!" I said, practically jumping on my seat and clapping hands like a small baby. Suddenly I stopped behaving like a kid. My face fell.

"I'm sorry for being a little rude with you both. I'm sorry m-m-mum. I'm sorry dad." They both just smiled and gave me a pleading look.

"Hey, don't say that," my dad said, now holding my hand from across the table as my hand was on the table. "You don't really have to be. I understand that you are angry with us and you should be. It isn't something good that we have done with you both anyways, right?" He said.

"No, you left us so that we could be safe. I did so much for us. You did it for our safety, didn't you?" I said, almost about to cry now.

"Yes but still." He said. Before he could say anything more I just got up and ran out of the café. I couldn't stay there anymore. I wanted to cry loud and hard. But I didn't even want to cry in front of them. As I stepped out, I stopped at the side and started crying, my face in my hands. Then I felt someone holding me arms and trying to get me look at that person. It was dad.

"Hey, Pinkfoot, don't cry for our mistake. I'm really sorry what I did. I really never wanted to leave you but it was all because of my mother, who loved my brother more than me. It was my brother who created all this mess." Before he said anything further, I pulled him into a hug. I hugged him very tight.

"I really wanted to do this my whole life. I always wanted to be with you and mum, but mu luck was never with me. I'm really happy that now I have found you. Don't leave us and go. Please. Be with us. Fulfill all our wishes. Please, stay with us." I was practically wetting his coat. I wasn't tall enough as him but I reached till his nose. He was rubbing my back and then he started slowly moving his hands through my hair. I felt so good. It felt real good to be in dad's arms. No one can ever imagine how I was feeling at the moment. My heart was beating fast and my stomach made many turns inside.

"Hey, shh, shhh, don't cry. Your luck is good. Don't you see? You have found us now, didn't you? And don't worry, we won't leave you and go now. We will always be there with you, always." He said. Then out of nowhere he started talking about when we were born.

"The first time you came in my hands, I really fell in love with you. You reminded me of myself. You were crying a lot, but then just as I took you in my arms, you started to calm down. I called you Pinkfoot all the time. I never used to call you by your name. I used to always call you Pinkfoot. When I saw you for the first time, I saw that your right foot was really pink. Since then I called to Pinkfoot. Whenever you used to cry, I was the one who used to calm you down. Actually, I didn't really calm you down, but just as you came in my arms you used to get quiet. You always needed me to make you sleep. Every night in the prison I used to worry about you. I used to worry about how you used to sleep without me. How would you be able to manage without me? I don't know why, but you just got real close to me, more than B." He said those last words and made me a little confused.

"B? Who's B?" I asked.

"Isabella, I used to call her B. I don't know, I just preferred calling her that." He said, shrugging.

"Ohh." I pulled away from him.

He started studying my face. I had stopped crying now, but the tear stains were there.

"Did I tell you that you have my eyes and smile?" He asked me.

I shook my head. "No, you didn't. Or even if you did, I don't remember you saying it to me." I said, smiling a little.

"Yeah, right. Well, you know about it now though." He said smiling. "And also to add on, you have your mother's nose." He said laughing, pinching my nose and shaking it. I laughed too.

"I didn't notice. You know I never really focused on my nose much." I said laugher harder. He laughed too.

"Well, I have noticed my nose many times, and still can't conclude whose nose I have." I heard Izzy comment from behind us, mom was also standing along with her. We all started laughing.

"Well, you have my nose, just like your sister." Mom said, laughing. God, I didn't want this moment to end. But, like always, my phone buzzed. My luck sucks!

I took out my phone to see Jess' message.

_From: Jessica_

_Where are Bella? Isabella is there with you right? What are you both doing exactly? Izzy said that you were a little worried about your work. Everything is alright, right? And when are you going to come? Please reply as soon as possible._

Just as I finished reading the message, my phone went off. It was Harry's call. I looked up at Izzy. Her face had fallen. I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I spoke first.

"Hey, Bella, where are you? I thought I asked you to come by 6 in the evening. It's 7 o'clock now. And is Isabella with you?" He asked too many questions at once.

"I will be there in some time and yes, Izzy is with me. And I'm really sorry for not being there on time. I had got some important work to do. And also tell Jess that there is nothing to worry about. We are quite cool out here." I said, looking at Izzy and smiling.

"Okay, she said she is glad to hear that you both are alright."

"Hmmm…so, I'll leave in another 5-10 minutes. I will be there soon."

"Yeah, we all are waiting."

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye." I hung up.

"You are already leaving? I thought we would have an opportunity to have a dinner together." Mum said, her face falling.

Mum, we are really sorry, but maybe tomorrow? Tomorrow we can meet and have dinner together. Please mum. People must be waiting for us." Izzy said, trying to convince mum.

"But is it really not possible for you both to stay back?" She asked, having a lot a hope.

"Ella, its fine. We will meet tomorrow. And also it will be much better. The atmosphere will be much happier." Dad said, walking over to mum, squeezing her shoulders and looking at me. He surely must have mentioned the last part for me. Smiled at his ridiculousness.

"Well, you are right dad. We surely need to cheer up, and then maybe we will have a great time together." I said, walking towards Mum.

"So, now I think we should leave." Izzy said, half-heartedly. She surely didn't want to leave, but she _had_ to.

"Yeah, we will see ya tomorrow." I said, hugging mum a goodbye. She hugged me equally tight. While I was hugging mum, Izzy was hugging dad. Then I went to hug dad. I hugged him even more tightly.

"You just hug like your mom, maybe that's why your mom didn't feel the tightness." He chuckled. I laughed along with him.

Izzy and I gave a last wave and then starting searching for a cab. We found one and then told him to drive to Harry's house. I mean we told him the address.


	27. Chapter 26

I knocked on the door. Within seconds the door opened and Harry and Josh came into view. As soon as they saw us, Izzy was pulled into a hug. I didn't realize I was also pulled into a hug until the person started speaking in my ear, still hugging me tight.

"God, I was worried. When Jess said that Izzy said that she wasn't sure if the work you had was safe I got real scared. You are alright, right?" He asked, or shall I say, whispered in my ear. I had goose bumps by now. His husky voice was so sexy. I wanted to hug him back, and so I did. I hugged him back. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm all right in front of you. Now if you don't mind, I need space to breath." I said, chuckling a little.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said, pulling away from the hug. He seemed to be shy. Then suddenly a question came in my mind.

"Urmm, Harry, why are you so concerned about me?" I asked him.

He looked confused for some time. Then he answered, " Urmm, you are my friend, right? And don't friends care for other friends?" He asked me back.

" Yeah, I mean it just doesn't seem right. I would expect any of the girls do that to me, but I just got a bit shocked when you hugged me!" He rubbed the back of his head.

"Reflexes!" He said, laughing a little. We were interrupted by a girl, who I assumed to be Harry's sister, Gemma.

"Let the poor girls come inside at least." We laughed and nodded. Harry. Motioned for me to get inside first. I agreed and took a step inside his house. I was followed by Harry, Izzy and then Josh.

As soon as I saw Jess, I was pulled into a hug, again.

"God, you were scaring me. On top of it, the way Isabella left was also very awkward." She spoke in my ear. She pulled away to see my reaction.

"I'm sorry. It was really important. If I hadn't gone then my life wouldn't have changed."

"What do you mean? And what important work was it?" Kris asked from behind.

Shall I tell them? What will happen if I tell them? But it is not only my decision whether to tell them or not. I have to ask Izzy about it first. I looked at Izzy to see her reaction. She was just smiling. And to my surprise she read my mind. She nodded her head, and asked me to spill it out. I nodded and then took a deep breath. I was ready to explain it to them.

"We had gone to meet out parents." I said. All the faces in the room were zapped.

"What?" Kris and Jess asked at the same time.

"After all that they did with you, you still went to see them? What if it was dangerous? What if they were some bad people who would kidnap you? I mean, how did you just go there? You could have at least told us about it." Jess said, I a single breath.

"Jess, breath. We can explain." Izzy said.

*After the whole meeting was explained; about 20 mins later*

"So, now you both are gonna go meet then again tomorrow?" Kris asked, sitting up straight.

"Yes, we told them we would." Izzy said, by now sitting beside Josh on couch.

"I seriously didn't imagine all our parents to be close friends. I mean it sounds kind of awkward, doesn't it?" Jess said.

"Yeah, it took time for me to process it too." Izzy said, chuckling.

"Are you both happy?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, actually, we are more than happy." I said, looking at Izzy, who nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad to hear that." Harry said, he was sitting beside me on the floor. Odd, isn't it? Every time we end up on the floor, beside each other. But who cares?!

"Now, I think that we should stop talking about this topic and start having some fun." I said with a small, smudge smirk on my face.

"Yeah, she's right. Let's do something interesting." Izzy said, clapping her hands like a kid. I laughed at the way she was behaving.

Before anyone could speak further, the doorbell rang. I had then realized that Niall and the other boys and girls hadn't come yet. "I'll get the door." Gemma said, popping up from her seat.

In a minute or so, the whole room was filled. We all started hugging and greeting each other. After the, so called, 'formalities' were done, we all settled down.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Zayn asked.

"We were just deciding what we shall do before you all came." Kris said.

"Let's play some games." Louis said. Duh! What else were we planning to do?

"We know that Louis. But get deeper into the topic. Think of a good game." Eleanor said, hitting the back of his head. He just chuckled.

"Well, I have a game in mind." Perrie said.

"And what is it?" Zayn asked.

"Chubby Bunny!" She shouted the name out. Yeah, that was a good one.

"I agree with her. Let's make quick teams." I said, getting excited.

Everyone got up quickly and shuffled around the room. And finally we were all divided into two groups. Well, that happened fast.

In one team it was Perrie, Eleanor, Izzy, Kris, Gemma and me. The other team had Zayn, Harry, Niall, Liam, Louis, Josh and Tom. Well, practically we were playing girls vs. boys. But there was just one problem. We were playing six against seven; the boys were more.

"Hey, you are seven boys, and we are just six girls. It's not fair." Gemma whined. She had somehow read my mind.

"Wait, Jessica is not in any group. She can join your group." Tom said.

"No, I don't wanna play this game. I don't like all this things. I'm better off seeing you all enjoy." She said. She was being pathetically insane.

"Oh, Jess. C'mon, try it once. You will surely have fun. It's worth a try." I tried to convince her. But she was as stubborn as a mule. She shook her head.

"Jessica. You are my house and you can't deny what I want you to do." Harry said, trying to sound rude but unfortunately he didn't. I could help but smile at his little try. An again, Jessica shook her head. What's wrong with this girl?

Harry then just walked up to her and started pulling her up. "There is no way I am going to let you sit in my house not having fun with us." He had almost pulled her out of the couch.

"Harry, please." She said, trying to convince him.

"Jessica pleeeassse!" Harry said. He had made such a cute face. Anyone could fall for that expression, and I mean it, ANYONE, 'cause Jess had agreed on playing with us by now.

"Okay, fine. But just one game." She said, joining our group.

"Yeah, sure." I said.

"Now, we'll play turn by turn. Who is coming up first from each team?" Gemma asked.

Zayn was the first to raise his hand from the boys' team. Seeing Zayn raising hands, Perrie's hand shot up. It gonna be really cool.

"I'll come in a minute." Harry ran deeper in the house and within minutes he had a whole lot of marshmallows in many bowls. He placed them all on the table.

Zayn and Perrie walked up to face each other. Zayn just looked at her and gave her a flying kiss. Perrie just stood there, smirking.

"Okay, now start, there's whole lot of people waiting behind you in line to do it." Izzy said, walking in front of them and pushing marshmallows in their hands. Perrie just chuckled.

Perrie started it first. 'Chubby Bunny.'

Zayn put a marshmallow in his mouth and spoke, 'Chubby Bunny.'

They went on to put more three marshmallows in their mouths and still managed to say 'Chubby Bunny.'

Perrie put another two pieces in her mouth and said 'Chubby Bunny.' It sounded a bit faint but we understood. Then Zayn put the fifth piece into his mouth and before he could say 'CB' (Chubby Bunny) he just spat all the marshmallows from his mouth into the bowl.

Perrie happily popped another piece into her mouth and said 'CB'. Then she spat them in the other bowl

"Yay!" We all girls cheered. I peeped into the bowl to count the number of marshmallows.

"Zayn, here, has got….5 marshmallows. And Perrie….has got 7 marshmallows." I screamed the last part of it.

We continued playing ahead. Eleanor had played against Louis. Louis had won. Liam had played against Gemma. Gemma had won. Niall played with Jessica. Well, Jessica lost, Niall won. Izzy had played against Josh and Izzy lost. Kris played against Tom, it was tie between both of them; both of them spat the same number of marshmallows. And that made the scores a tie. Both the teams were equal points. Now it was only me and Harry left.

We both were in front of each other, standing face to face. He picked up the marshmallow first and popped into his mouth. To my surprise he didn't put one in his mouth, but he put three in his mouth at once. I couldn't do that. I just took one and put it in my mouth, saying 'CB'. He put one piece in his mouth next and said 'CB.' I could handle us loosing, so I took 2 and put it in at once. I was becoming hard to hold it in my mouth. He put another one. Then I popped in two more. We were equal by now.

He took two at once and put it into his mouth, saying 'CB.' I took two in my hand and put the first one in the mouth and just when I was about to put the other in my mouth, Harry winked at me. My mouth fell open and all the marshmallows fell out of my mouth and into the bowl which was luckily just beneath my face. The boys cheered and then Harry spat the marshmallows out of his mouth. My mouth was literally aching. And I still didn't know why I had opened my mouth. He just winked at me. God, I was crazy. The boys were literally dancing all around the room. I groaned in the sadness. I mouth 'I'm sorry' to the girls. They just rolled their eyes. "Chill, it's just a game. It's not as if our lives were dependent on them, were they?" Eleanor said, patting my back. I smiled.

"So, now what next?" Gemma asked.

"Aww, is my sweet sister angry that she lost?" Harry asked, mocking Gemma.

All that Gemma said was, "Duh!" Everyone in the room cracked up on that comment. Gemma was also laughing on what she had said.

The rest of the evening we spent chatting and eating our dinner.

I was feeling sleepy by now. I was really tired. Today I had a really packed up and long day. But most of the things were good. I could see Izzy also was in the process of sleeping. Her eyes were drooping.

"I think we should leave." I said, point at Izzy. Everyone laughed. Harry nodded.

"Yes, we should be going by now. We also have to get up in the morning tomorrow. Don't wanna be late for the college right?" Jess said.

"Okay, then let's leave." Izzy said, getting up from her seat.

She hugged Josh for the last time and started walking towards the door. Kris also got up and kissed Tom's cheek and said goodbye. She was following Izzy by now. I turned around to face Harry.

"Thanks for today. I really had fun!" I thanked him.

"Well, it's nothing. I could do much more for you." He said, winking again. His voice was also low enough for only me to hear. I couldn't help but smile at his cheekiness. He smiled too.

"Bye, see you tomorrow." I said. I waved a goodbye to everyone and started my way up to the door, seeing Izzy and Kris all ready to leave. I quickly put my footwear on. Then Jess came up.

We left and luckily found a cab just in front of the house. Great lord. Thank god I didn't have to walk much.

After we reached home, I quickly changed and jumped on the bed. I was going through all the things that happened today in my mind.

"So, we will tell mum and dad to meet us when and where in the morning." Izzy said, lying on the bed, beside me.

I nodded. "Yeah, sure. I would have done the same thing." I said, smiling.

"I'm glad we met them. I'm glad we planned on going and seeing them there. If we didn't have gone, we would have still been like dead ducks now." Izzy said. Well, she was right.

"True. I'm glad to. Now, please, I'm really sleepy. I wanna sleep." I said. I could feel my eyelids getting heavy. I couldn't control them.

"Okay Pinkfoot. Good night." She said, laughing. I laughed along with her.

"Yeah, good night P.S."

I closed my eyes, and I was off to sleep by now.


	28. Chapter 27

*Next Morning*

HARRY'S POV

I woke up in the morning and straight went to the bathroom. I took my brush, washed it and started brushing by teeth. I started thinking about yesterday evening.

I was really worried for Bella. When Jessica told me about why Isabella didn't come along with them, I just wanted to leave the house and go and check if she was alright. But something stopped me from going. I don't know what stopped me. I was literally walking around the whole time, waiting for her to come soon. Even thought we had called them asking if everything was fine, I was scared.

I couldn't myself from hugging her the second I saw her. She looked at me as if something was wrong with me. I am really falling for her. But then sometimes, my past scares me off. I girl I loved earlier had actually never loved me. She was playing with my feelings.

*Flashback*

We had come to a restaurant. She looked a bit too impatient.

"Emily, is everything alright?" I asked her, holding her hand which was kept on the table. She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just a little…..tensed." She said, leaving a loud sigh. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Why, what is troubling you?" I asked her.

"I can't tell you Harry. It's something….too….umm…personal."

"Em, you can tell me anything. Trust me; I will try my best to help you get over with it. I promise." I said, hoping she would tell me.

All she did was shook her head and then look down, trying to keep her eyes away from meeting mine. I squeezed her hand.

"Em, is everything alright between us? I mean, have I done something?"

"I don't know." She replied, still not looking me in the eye.

Suddenly her eyes shot up to look at the door of the restaurant open. My back was facing the entrance so I turned around to see what caught her eye. There was a couple. Then I looked back at Emily to know if she knew them, but before I could ask her, she looked more tensed than earlier. I waited for her to say something, or at the most react a little.

"Let's order something to eat Harry." I nodded and called the waiter over. We both gave our orders. She was looking at the couple in the middle of ordering. After the waiter had gone I could help but ask her the question.

"Do you know them?" After I asked her, she looked at me, finally.

"N-no."

"Don't lie to me Emily. I know when you lie."

Before she could say anything further, someone came up to my side. I looked to see who it was. It was the waiter, he had got some dishes.

"I-I'll just go wash my h-hands and come." She got up and went to the washroom. Just as she was out of my sight, I saw the guy too going in that direction. He was one of those couple that Emily was looking at. I started getting tensed.

Shall I go to check on her? No, I should wait till she comes. But even after 5 minutes she didn't show up. I was worried then.

Without wasting another second, I got up and walked up to the washroom. At the sight of her, I was speechless. I didn't know what to do for a second. I didn't realize I had taken her name until she stopped doing what she was doing. That guy and she were kissing.

"Harry, please let me explain." She started walking up towards me. She tried to touch me but I didn't let her. I just stomped out of that place. I just ran out of the restaurant.

I started walking to Louis' house. His house was close by. My phone was continuously ringing the whole time I was walking. I didn't even take the efforts to see who it was. Suddenly it started raining.

I reached his house. I knocked on the door twice. Louis opened the door and as soon as he saw me, his face fell.

"Ha-Harry? What are you doing here? And you are completely wet. You better come inside and dry yourself up or else you'll fall sick." He moved a little to the side for me to enter. I nodded and walked inside. Louis closed the door and ran upstairs. He came back in a minute with two towels and a pair of sweatpants and t-shirts.

"Here, go get freshened up fast." He said, handing the clothes to me. I took it, and without a word I went to the bathroom to change.

I quickly came out of the wet clothes, washed myself, wiped myself and wore the clothes Louis provided. I came out and went to the living room and sat down. Louis came in with two cups of hot coffee. He offered me a cup and took it. I held it with both my hands, trying to feel the warmth.

"Harry, have you been crying? Is everything alright?" Louis asked, sipping from his cup.

"E-E-m-ily." I said, my eyes starting to get watery, again. "Emily."

"Oh, what about her? What has she done?" He asked.

"She chea-cheated on m-m-me." At this moment I broke up. I kept the cup on the table in front of me and just hid my face under my hands. Louis came up beside me and started rubbing my back.

"Hey, cry over her. I have always told you that something was wrong with her. You deserve someone much better than her. Someone who will love you more than you ever thought. Someone, somewhere is there made for you. You will know it the minute something special happens to you." He said.

Before I could say anything further, we heard someone knock at the door.

"I think its Eleanor. She said she'd come around this time." He said. Then got up and walked to the door. I could hear Louis shouting after sometime. I got up and went to see who it was. I was Emily.

"Look Louis, please I just want to apologize to him. I'm really for what I did to him." She was begging Louis to let her in. Then her gaze fell on me.

"Ha-Harry, p-p-please listen to m-me once." She said, tears falling down her cheeks. "I can explain."

"Louis, let her in. Let's finish this matter for once and for all." I said. Louis gave me look but he did what I asked him to do. Emily came walking towards me. Again she tried touching me. I stepped back, stopping her from touching me. "Don't even think of coming another step closer." I said, sternly.

"Harry, I really am sorry. I didn't want to hurt you."

"Then why did you kiss him?"

"Because I love him Harry. He had left me for someone else, but I couldn't get over it. Then I realized that he had also not gotten over me; he still loved me. Just to make him jealous, I started dating you. He didn't ever react in the last two months except for today. I knew he was coming at the restaurant. That's was the reason why I had taken you over there."

"You used me all this while? Am I just a toy for you?" I asked her, getting angry. I couldn't believe she had done that.

"No, Harry. I don't think of you as a toy. And about me using you, I couldn't help myself. I only wanted him back, and you were the only way in which I could win him back."

"But why only me?"

"You are a sweet boy, Harry. You're cute and caring too. I love you Harry, but as a friend. I love Dean, from the heart. I don't know what I can do without him. Harry, please. I'm really sorry. Please forgive me Harry." She had started crying loudly by now.

"Emily, _I'm_ sorry. I can't forgive you for what you did to me." I couldn't just stand there anymore. I quickly ran in the bathroom.

"Emily, I don't think Harry wants to see you anymore. You better leave him alone. Even if you have tiny little respect for him, you will never to see him again." I could hear Louis shout at her. Those only made me cry louder. Tears were running down my cheek at a rapid speed, non-stop. I tried controlling it till I could hear a knock on the bathroom door. I quickly washed my face and opened the door.

"Mate, she has gone. She won't trouble you anymore." Louis said. I nodded and went to the living room and sat back on the couch.

"Harry, I'd say that you forget about her and don't let her break you into pieces even before you could find the right person. Just throw her out of your mind." I closed my eyes and the first thing that came in front of my eyes was me and Emily spending fun time together.

"B-but I really loved her Louis."

"Listen, I don't think you are worth her. I have always told you this; you deserve someone much better than her. Maybe god has made someone special for you. When the right time come, and if he thinks you are ready, then he will bring you both together. Nothing in life is easy, buddy. You only need to have patience. When god thinks that you are ready to take care of your life and her, he will get you two together. I'd say, right now, enjoy your life, maybe you will regret crying over her later or you may even experience a better thing. You never know what could happen, anytime, anywhere. Just keep faith in god. Everything will be fine." He finished.

"Thanks for your advice Lou." I said, smiling a little now.

"Anything for you Haz."

"Lou, from where did you learn those lines from." Louis laughed and shrugged.

"Urmm, I don't know. Hidden talent?"

"Yea, sure. Hidden talent!" We both started laughing loudly.

*Flashback over*

Emily doesn't irritate me anymore. The only thing I am scared of is the same thing happening again.

Well, I have started falling in love with Bella. I couldn't help it.

I was ready and I left my room so that I could go down to eat my breakfast.

I left my house after having my breakfast.

BELLA'S POV

There is one thing that is bothering me since the time I have woken up in the morning. Why did Harry hug me the minute he saw me yesterday? He was worried about me.

Well, I am satisfied now that am in love with this guy. I don't know, I just have that inner feeling. My thoughts were interrupted by Jess calling me over to her locker.

We were at the college now. We were leaving for our first classes.

"Bella?"

"Yea, what happened?"

"I wanted to tell you something. It's really very important."

"Yeah, tell me. You can trust me. You know that, right?"

"Yea. So, I all I wanted to say that something weird is happening to me. When I see him, there are butterflies in my stomach. When he looks at me, my heart starts beating faster. I lose my control when he comes in front of him. I think am falling in love with him. I really _love_ him." Jess said. I was shocked listening to her statements. JESSICA. HAD. FALLEN. IN. LOVE. UNBELIEVABLE!

"Well, I'm really glad to hear that. And who happens to be that Lucky guy?" I asked her, wriggling my eyebrows.

"Harry Styles."


	29. Chapter 28

I didn't have the energy to speak another word. I didn't know what to do. Jessica loved Harry Styles. I loved Harry Styles too. What am I supposed to say now? Shall I tell her about what I feel?

Wait, no. I can't tell her. Her heart will break. It's not a normal thing that Jessica fell in love. I can't tell her about what I feel. I should be happy for her. She should get what she deserves.

Jessica waved her hand in front of me, trying to grab my attention.

"Bella, are you alright? Did you hear me?" She asked.

"Urmm, yeah, I heard. It's just unbelievable. _YOU_ have fallen love. That too with Harry Styles! Sure there is something really special in him that made you fall for him." I nudged her side, playfully. She blushed.

"Oh, shut up. Stop teasing me. And please, dare you try doing anything funny when he comes around. Do you get it?"

"Yeah, okay. I'm sorry." I said, giggling like a maniac.

"Now let's get to class. We don't wanna be late now, do we?" She said, already starting to walk. I nodded and followed her.

I think I should keep my mind off these things for a while. I should concentrate on my studies. I will think what to do next later.

We reached the class and we took our seats.

*After the two lectures. (BREAK-TIME)*

"So, Pinkfoot, did you tell mum and dad where to meet us?" Izzy asked me suddenly, from eating her pasta. I realized what she was talking about.

"No, I didn't talk to them since yesterday. Wanna call and ask?" I asked her.

"Yeah, can you please call and ask?" She asked, going back to her pasta. I smirked at her smartness; she pushed the job to me!

"Okay, I will call." I picked up my phone and dialed my mom's number. After three rings she picked it up

"Hey baby. Wassup?" I laughed at the way she started the conversation.

"Hey mum, I'm cool. What about you?" I played along with her.

"I'm cool too. Why did ya call?"

"I called ya ta let you know that we were supposed ta meet up today!" I said, with a tint of accent.

"Holy shit! I forgot. I'm sorry, I'll make it up for that."

"Why are you sorry about that mum?"

"Oh, we had forgotten that we were going to meet today and so we planned to go and meet Jess' parent. We are flying tonight. Actually, it was pre planned. It was just that we forgot about it when we planned on meeting today. I was so into you both that I completely forgot."

"Oh! It's fine. When are you coming back?" Izzy was looking at me, asking me what the conversation was about. I asked her to wait for a minute by showing her my hand.

"We will be back in three days. After that surely we will gang up." Mum said, laughing. I laughed too.

Then I could hear shuffling in the background. Maybe mum was talking to dad. Then mum wasn't on the line anymore, but it was dad on the line now.

"Hey Pinkfoot."

"Hey daddy! How ya doin'?"

"Good, I'm missing you. And I'm really sorry for today. I really want to meet you, but we have to leave in another 20 mins. Or else we will miss our flight. But surely, I promise, we will go out together."

"Pinky promise?" I tried being a little kid, also trying to sound like one.

"Haha! Sure, pinky promise!" I smiled at his reaction. Just how much I loved my dad.

"Okay then, I guess I'll keep the phone now. You both fly safely. Tell us when you both reach, don't forget!" I said, in a stern voice. He laughed on the other side.

"Yes little mommy, I will inform you as soon as we reach." I laughed. I could hear mum also laugh in the background.

"Bye dad!"

"Bye Bella. Love you loads. Also give my love to Izzy…OW. Okay sorry, give 'our' love to Izzy." I laughed at how cute they were behaving. I'm sure mum must have hit dad on the shoulder for not telling 'our' but instead telling 'my'.

"Yeah, surely I will."

Then I hung up the phone. I looked up to see Izzy knitting her eyebrows which was a signal for me to tell her what was the talk all about.

"We can't meet them."

"WHAT!?"

"WE CAN'T MEET THEM!" I shouted this time.

"OW! I didn't ask you to repeat it loudly. I meant why can't we meet them?"

"Because they are going to meet Uncle Thomas and Aunt Roselyn."

"But they said that they would meet us, didn't they?" Izzy whined.

"Yeah, they did. But they had forgotten that they had already planned it, before meeting us. It didn't strike them that they were going because they were too into us."

"Oh, point." Izzy said, calming down. "So, when did they say they'd meet us?"

"As soon as they come back, we will spend time with them. We will all 'gang up', as mum said." I said, laughing. Izzy laughed too.

I wasn't expecting to see the next scene. Harry had entered the café. He came and sat down beside me. Didn't he get any other chair to sit on? Of the chairs surrounding the tables we occupied, he sat on the chair beside me. Then I saw Jess coming towards the table. I smirked and got up. Harry looked up at what I was up to.

"Umm, I'll just go wee and come." I said, winking at Jess. She gave me death glare. I ignored it and walked to the washroom. I went inside and kept my bag on the platform and put my hands on them and leaned against it. I looked up to see myself in the mirror. I saw the door open and Jess came in.

"What were you up to out there? I didn't tell you so that you can start teasing me." She started scolding me.

"Jess, I wasn't teasing you."

"Oh, shut up. Don't l-"

"Really Jess, I wasn't teasing you. I am trying my level best so that you two get together faster. I was helping you and all you do it scold at me." I dramatically wiped the imaginary tears rolling down my face. I made a face as if I was hurt in the heart.

"Oh, don't overact. But thanks for doing this for me. I really appreciate it." She said, smiling. I smiled and gave her a hug. "Babe, I care for you, that's all. You are my best friend after all, aren't you?" I ask her, pulling away and setting my hair in position.

"Yeah, I know, you are right. Did you really come to pee here?"

"Obviously."

"Wow!" We both laughed.

"Now c'mon, let's go out. They must be thinking what we are doing here." I said, picking up my bag in putting it on my shoulders.

We went out and saw that the table was almost full. I looked for the empty chairs. And guess what? The only two chairs which were empty were the ones besides Harry. Jess went and sat on one side of his. I had no option but to sit on his other side. I put my bag on the table and took out my phone.

"So, what are your plans for today?" Josh asked.

"Nothing. Why?"

"I thought you said that you and Bella are gonna meet your parents." He asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Oh, yeah. The plan got cancelled. Our parents are going to visit Jess' parents tonight. So they said we could meet up later." Izzy said.

"Okay. So then in that case, do you mind going out for a dinner with me?" He asked me, smirking.

"Not at all." She said, smiling. Then she looked at me, as if she was asking me for permission. I widened my eyes in shock.

"Are you asking me?" I asked her, placing my hand on my heart. She nodded.

"Well, I don't remember you asking me ever before." I said frankly.

"Oh, shut up. You are my sister. I need you to know anything that I am doing." She said, as if it was nothing.

"Is it really you Izzy?" I ask, in confusion.

"Stop acting over smart and answer my question." She said, sternly. I thought that I shouldn't take this topic further.

"Okay, you can go. But you know my conditions!"

"Yeah, I will never forget them." She said, laughing.

"Wait, conditions?" Josh asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's a sister-sister matter. You won't understand."

"If you tell me I will understand."

"No, I know you will not understand." She said, getting up from her seat and taking her bag. She started walking out of the café. Josh got up and followed her.

"Izzy, please tell me the conditions." He asked her, just before they both went out of our sight. They were really cute together. We all were started laughing at their behaviors.

"Aren't they just too cute?" Kris asked, cooing.

"Yup they are!" I said, smiling dreamily.

"Listen, I want to be alone for some time after college. You both can go home. I'll come home. And also you both can eat your dinner. Don't wait for me, I will eat and come. Okay?" I asked.

"Is something troubling you?" Kristen asked.

"No, I just wanna spend some time with myself which I don't normally. That's all." I half lied to her.

I wasn't feeling good about what Jess told me. I mean, I can't hurt my best friend's heart. I love Harry a lot, but then I can do anything for my friend. So, just to relax and get my mind out of all this I wanted to chill out alone. Maybe that way I can feel better.

"Okay." Kris said.

"But don't come home late, okay?" Jess said.

"Yes, mum, I won't be late." I said, dramatically calling her my mom.

"Good girl." She said, laughing and playing along with me.

The bell rang and we all got up to go to our classes.

After all our classes got over and the college ended, we all met at the entrance.

I waved them goodbye and left to don't know where.


End file.
